<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -- Jegulus by valmalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086718">¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -- Jegulus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmalf/pseuds/valmalf'>valmalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Jegulus, M/M, Romance, jamesxregulus, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmalf/pseuds/valmalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de lograr sobrevivir al maleficio de Voldemort, James intenta continuar con su vida junto a Harry y sin esperarlo termina en una amistad y más con Regulus Black. </p><p>-Te gusta Regulus- afirmó Remus<br/>-¿Tú crees?- respondió James confundido viéndolo a lo lejos bailar<br/>Remus miró divertido su expresión y soltó una carcajada<br/>-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- dijo parándose -Yo voy a buscar a Sirius, que seguro ya se quedó dormido junto a Harry- añadió yéndose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hola soy James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primera vez que tuvo sus sentidos algo despiertos, Remus estaba a su lado no lo podía ver, pero oyó claramente su voz conversando con alguien, luego oyó sus pasos acercándose a la cama y sentándose a su lado. También podía oler el chocolate que comía y sintió como este le tomaba la mano.</p><p>No entendía qué le pasaba o porqué Remus lloraba, así que intentó escarbar en su mente hasta que luego de varios intentos se dio de lleno con la realidad. Voldemort había llegado a su casa y le había lanzado una maldición haciéndolo quedar inconsciente. Sintió su pecho estrujarse al entender que definitivamente había llegado donde Lily y Harry y él no pudo protegerlos como tanto había jurado hacerlo.</p><p>La segunda vez que volvió a tener sus sentidos algo despiertos, Remus le leía los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo su voz sonaba relajante, calmada y entrando a otro sueño profundo se preguntó dónde estaría Sirius.</p><p>Y la tercera vez escuchó la voz de Sirius que lo llamaba</p><p>-Harry no deja eso- dijo Remus de pronto e hizo que su corazón volviera a latir con esperanza ¿Harry estaba vivo? y se preguntó si acaso Lily también estaba como él en una cama sin poder moverse.</p><p>-James ya le enseñe a Harry a decir nuestros nombres- siguió hablando Sirius -Haber vamos Harry</p><p>-¿Quién es él?</p><p>-Moo ny- dijo Harry y Sirius le aplaudió</p><p>-¿Y yo? ¿Cómo me llamo? Yo</p><p>-Pee rro- dijo y Remus estalló en carcajadas. James también quería hacerlo pero aún no podía moverse.</p><p>___-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Diciembre 1981</p><p>Caminó por el Londres Muggle, había adornos navideños en todo lado, las calles estaban llenas de personas comprando y buscando regalos de última hora, después de todo ya era 24 de Diciembre</p><p>Su caso era completamente distinto, él estaba volviendo a casa yendo por el camino más largo posible aunque obviamente podía aparecerse si lo deseaba. Había dejado a Harry en casa de los padres de Lily, aunque lo más preciso sería decir que estaba obligado a dejar a Harry allí.</p><p>Lo odiaban, les había contado la verdad de lo que pasó con Lily y fue una de sus peores decisiones, lo creían loco y lo culpaban. Al menos no le habían arrebatado a Harry pero si amenazaban constantemente con hacerlo.</p><p>-Tiene que pasar navidad aquí jugará con Dudley y sus otros primos- le dijo la Sra. Evans</p><p>James se negó al principio, Harry apenas comenzaba a caminar ¿Y si le pasaba algo? pensó, pero sus abuelos se rehusaron y él no tenía muchas opciones.</p><p>Estaba a punto de doblar a la otra calle cuando de pronto escuchó unos gritos, giró la cabeza viendo a lo lejos a dos personas peleándose, su primer instinto fue correr hacia allí pero al recordar que estaba en el lado muggle prefirió no meterse. Aun así algo llamó su atención, en específico uno de los que se peleaban, se acercó un poco confundido pensando a quien le recordaba esa persona y cuando estuvo a tan solo unos metros lo reconoció era Regulus Black.</p><p>Su cuerpo se movió rápido e impidió que el otro volviera a golpearlo en las costillas empujándolo.</p><p>Regulus se paró casi de inmediato y James lo detuvo antes de que saliera corriendo detrás del otro.</p><p>-Espera estás herido- dijo interponiéndose</p><p>-Maldito muggle cómo se atreve a querer robarme- dijo furioso viendo como se perdía entre la gente. Y allí fue cuando Regulus recién le dirigió la mirada, frunció el ceño al reconocerlo.</p><p>-¿Potter?</p><p>-Ven te ayudo, necesitas curarte esas heridas- dijo viendo la sangre que brotaba de su labio</p><p>-Suéltame- dijo Regulus forcejeando aunque le dolía el cuerpo</p><p>-Hazme caso- pidió James jalandolo del brazo y viendo que algunas personas lo miraban curiosos y asustados. Al parecer Regulus también se dió cuenta por lo que dejó de oponerse y caminó junto a él, alejándose de las miradas curiosas.</p><p>-Ahora sí déjame, yo puedo curar mis heridas solo</p><p>-Déjame ayudarte ¿Dónde te estás quedando? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que está Sirius por tí? desapareciste por completo</p><p>Regulus retrocedió -¿Crees que no sé que esto es una trampa?</p><p>-¿De qué estás hablando?</p><p>-Me quieres llevar al Wizengamot- dijo</p><p>James lo vio sorprendido pero negó de inmediato -Sabemos que eres un desertor y que fuiste tú quien le envió a Dumbledore el guardapelo de Slytherin</p><p>Regulus se limpió el labio -Pero... pero aún así el Wizengamot me va a juzgar ¿Cierto?</p><p>Y él volvió a negar -Ya casi es navidad Regulus yo solo quiero ayudarte con tus heridas y que la pases con nosotros- pidió James y al ver que Regulus pensaba huir lo volvió a tomar del brazo y se apareció en su casa.</p><p>Regulus sintió una fuerte presión en su cuerpo y la poca comida que tenía en su estómago se revolvió. Agitado se agachó agarrándose de sus piernas, ahora estaban en un casa, el piso era de madera y las paredes blancas.</p><p>-¿Por qué eres así?- le preguntó incorporándose</p><p>-Ven, se hechizos de curación- dijo James tomándolo del brazo para que caminara y haciendo que se siente en el sofá</p><p>A su pesar le terminó haciendo caso, no podía con el dolor en las costillas y su labio palpitaba. Cerró los ojos normalizando su respiración y comenzó a sentir como el dolor disminuía en demasía por los hechizos que comenzó a hacer James</p><p>-¿Te duele algo más?</p><p>-No ya… está bien- respondió bajito</p><p>-¿Qué ha pasado contigo?</p><p>-Es mejor que me vaya- dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos</p><p>-No seas terco Regulus, quédate</p><p>-No entiendo porqué de repente quieres ayudarme. ¿No te acuerdas que estábamos en distintos bandos? Aún tengo la marca sabes</p><p>-La guerra ha terminado, Voldemort está muerto y aunque eras su seguidor no eres como ellos, nos ayudaste.</p><p>Regulus pasó saliva y se frotó las manos, tenía frío</p><p>-Pero puedes ayudarnos más, aún quedan seguidores de Voldemort que identificar y ...</p><p>Él bufó -Entonces ahora me quieres llevar al ministerio</p><p>James se cruzó de brazos -No me refiero a que te quiera llevar al ministerio a la fuerza ni mucho menos ahora. Solo decía que quizá nos puedas ayudar en el futuro- intentó explicarle e iba a hablarle más sobre ello pero prefirió callarse al ver su gesto de incredulidad -¿Quieres un té?- en cambio preguntó</p><p>-Te he dicho que ya me iba</p><p>-Y yo te he dicho que te quedes- dijo James viendo de reojo al gran reloj que tenía en el salón, en cualquier momento llegaría Sirius y Remus. Al ver que Regulus se quedaba callado llamó a su elfo y le pidió le traiga un té.</p><p>-No te dije que quería un té- dijo de todas maneras recibiéndolo</p><p>-De nada- respondió James sarcástico cuando de pronto escuchó bulla en el vestíbulo. Regulus abrió los ojos en demasía y quiso pararse pero James lo apuntó con la varita -Solo es Sirius y Remus</p><p>Regulus suspiró pesadamente -Ahora me apuntas con la varita</p><p>-Lo siento pero no quiero que huyas</p><p>Las risas de Sirius y Remus pararon abruptamente cuando llegaron al salón y vieron una extraña e inesperada escena. James sentado a lado de Regulus apuntándolo con su varita y él mirando directamente su taza y tomando de a sorbos.</p><p>-¿Como? ¿Como lo haz encontrado?- preguntó Sirius viendo sorprendido a James</p><p>-No soy un perro sabes- contestó secamente Regulus</p><p>-¿Por qué desapareciste?- Sirius le preguntó sentándose en el sillón de al frente, Remus lo siguió a su lado</p><p>-Ya no quiero saber nada del mundo mágico- dijo pesadamente -Si no fuera porque necesito la magia para vivir entre esos muggles hubiera roto mi varita hace mucho</p><p>-¿Estás viviendo en el Londres Muggle?</p><p>-Tuve que</p><p>-Pero… ¿Como?</p><p>-Un par de hechizos un par de mentiras- se encogió de hombros -Pero la comida es un asco- dijo irritado</p><p>-No puedo creerlo- dijo Sirius</p><p>-Pues creelo- replicó y desvió la mirada hacia Remus, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía -¿Aún siguen juntos?- le preguntó</p><p>-Por supuesto</p><p>-¿Como lo soportas?- murmuró y Remus le sonrió, luego se percató que James había dejado su varita a un lado.</p><p>Sabía que ese era su momento de huir, pero no quería hacerlo se sentía cansado sin fuerzas y el té recién estaba calentando su cuerpo.</p><p>-Le estaba pidiendo a Regulus que pase la navidad aquí</p><p>-Por supuesto no te puedes ir- le pidió Sirius -Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar y es navidad</p><p>Regulus hizo como si se lo pensara, la verdad que había decidido quedarse, al menos quería tener una cena decente en navidad. -Me quedo, pero no hablemos sobre mí. Ustedes hagan lo suyo, hablen de sus cosas y ya</p><p>-Pero Regulus</p><p>-Me fui porque estaba harto de todo esto, de mi vida. ¿Y tú quieres ahora recordármelo?- dijo enojado y respiró profundamente calmandose -¿Pueden hacer de cuenta que soy alguien a quien recién conocieron hoy?</p><p>-Reg eres mi hermano</p><p>-Dejé de serlo hace mucho Sirius</p><p>-No digas eso</p><p>Inspiró profundo, no quería ponerse a pelear con Sirius ahora. James pareció darse cuenta de la situación y se removió</p><p>-Hola soy James Potter</p><p>Regulus levantó una ceja y vio su mano estirada. Frunció un poco el ceño y estrechó por unos segundos su mano siguiéndole el juego -Yo soy Regulus</p><p>-Yo soy Remus por cierto- llamó su atención Remus y Sirius le dio una sonrisa falsa -Y yo soy Sirius Black un gusto conocerte</p><p>-Disculpalo las fiestas lo ponen un poco dramático- dijo James, él le sonrió y agradeció mentalmente que durante el resto de la cena y de la noche dejaron de hablar de su pasado.</p><p>Su tensión disminuyó considerablemente después de comer, prefirió no hablar mucho y en cambio escuchó a los tres hablar y hablar por horas. Durante todos esos meses había compartido pocas palabras con alguien y admitía que se sentía bien tener personas a su lado, aunque estos eran unos insoportables gryffindors.</p><p>Pero cuando comenzó a aceptar unos vasos de whisky, los insoportables Gryffindors se habían vuelto ahora soportables. Comenzó a reírse de sus chistes tontos, escuchó las quejas de James por los abuelos de Harry y chocó su copa en el brindis con Sirius, decidió echarle la culpa al alcohol y no darle tantas vueltas.</p><p>___-</p><p> </p><p>Se masajeó la sien, habían comenzado seguido bebiendo mientras jugaban naipes y ahora realmente estaba muy ebrio. Delante de él Sirius y Remus aún más ebrios habían comenzado a besarse. Hizo una mueca viendo sus cartas, no tenía ni idea si habían terminado el juego y giró a ver a su lado, James no estaba.</p><p>Se paró, no queriendo ver más a Sirius y Remus en su intercambio de saliva, caminó sin saber exactamente donde podría haberse ido James, entró a la cocina pensando que quizá estaba allí tomando agua y lo vio por el ventanal en el jardín sentado.</p><p>Abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y se acercó a pasos lentos. La botella de whisky estaba tirada a un lado ya casi vacía y James tenía sus piernas recogidas, en medio de sus brazos reposaba su cabeza. Ese año no había nevado, lo cual era muy extraño pero hacía un tremendo frío y no entendía que hacía James allí en camisa.</p><p>Al acercarse más pudo escucharlo llorando, en primer momento se sorprendió quedándose parado en el sitio, volteó queriendo llamar a Sirius pero descartó la idea rápidamente. Si él estuviera en esa situación no le gustaría que otros lo vieran llorar pero también le gustaría tener un apoyo.</p><p>Regulus se sentó a su lado sintiéndose mal por él, nunca habría imaginado ver a James de esa manera. Posó su mano en su hombro, nunca había intentado reconfortar a alguien y no tenía ni idea si podía decir algo para hacerlo sentir mejor.</p><p>Luego se vio pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y sobando su espalda. James parecía no poder controlar sus lágrimas y unos segundos después él lo estaba abrazando. Podía sentir su camisa mojada, su cuerpo temblar entre sollozos e incluso él se sentía triste.</p><p>-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?- preguntó con la voz rota, su cabeza aún estaba escondida en el pecho de Regulus -Ella se fue para siempre y no puedo pasar ni navidad con mi hijo- dijo con la voz ahogada</p><p>-La vida es una mierda- le contestó Regulus sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y preocupado siguió sobando su espalda hasta que comenzó a sentir como recién se calmaba dejando de llorar.</p><p>-Lo siento- murmuró James un rato después separándose y limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas -Yo, estoy estoy muy ebrio pero gracias</p><p>-No te preocupes- murmuró Regulus parándose y estirándole la mano -Ven entremos, hace demasiado frío aquí, te vas a congelar</p><p>James le hizo caso parándose y se sintió mareado -Creo que voy a vomitar- dijo apenas dando unos pasos y se agachó vomitando en el césped</p><p>Regulus saltó hacia un lado e hizo una mueca de asco, lanzó un hechizo de limpieza a penas vio que James se recomponía -Lo siento, que asco- murmuró James sobándose la cabeza.</p><p>-¿Por qué tienes que tomar tanto si te vas a poner así?- dijo acercándose a él, James se apoyó en él -Ven es mejor que te vayas a dormir</p><p>-¿Dónde está Moony?</p><p>Le costó unos segundos entender a quién se refería -Está con Sirius, haciendo no quiero saber qué en la sala. Así que vamos a tu cuarto, para que duermas</p><p>James rió y caminó torpemente, salieron de la cocina y comenzaron a subir las gradas cuando Sirius lo llamó -James</p><p>-¿James estás bien?- preguntó Remus</p><p>-Solo está ebrio lo voy a llevar a su cuarto- explicó Regulus</p><p>-¡Padfoot!- exclamó James</p><p>-Está bien, ve a dormir- le respondió Sirius balanceándose un poco -Moony y yo, yaaa nos vamos</p><p>James le sonrió y asintió -Vayan</p><p>-Regulus, ¿Te quedarás cierto?</p><p>-Ehh si- terminó contestandole a Sirius -Sube de una vez que pesas- insistió al ver que James se recargaba en sus hombros</p><p>Con indicaciones llegaron a su cuarto, James se lanzó sobre su cama como una roca y ni se movió. Regulus se paseó por la habitación que estaba bastante desordenada, la ropa por todo lado, libros abiertos, incluso juguetes y pensó vagamente porque James no hacía que su elfo la limpie. -Deberías cambiarte, metete dentro de la cama- le dijo moviéndolo, pero James no se movió ni un milímetro.</p><p>Bufó de mala gana al ver que no pensaba ni moverse, decidió quitarle los zapatos y moviéndolo a la fuerza lo cubrió con las mantas. Cuando terminó su tarea le dio un último vistazo a James que dormía profundamente y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta, bostezo y dio algunos pasos había varias habitaciones.</p><p>Por curiosidad abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua a la de James, comprendió de inmediato que era la de Harry. Había una pequeña cama, juguetes por todo lado e incluso una pequeña tienda de campaña en la esquina de la habitación, cerró la puerta no queriendo invadir la privacidad y se dio cuenta que unos pasos más adelante un elfo lo esperaba.</p><p>Haciendo una reverencia lo invitó a quedarse en uno de los cuartos disponibles.</p><p>Se desvistió lentamente, se puso el pantalón de pijama que encontró y se acostó en la cama con muchos pensamientos en mente. Si hace unos años le hubieran dicho que estaría pasando navidad y durmiendo en casa de James Potter después de haberlo abrazado mientras lloraba, se habría creído loco.</p><p>Dio muchas vueltas hasta que finalmente pudo quedarse dormido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Come on Eileen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bajó las escaleras sintiendo un claro dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca, pero su cuerpo estaba relajado después del baño que se dio, se acomodó su cabello que estaba un poco más grande de lo usual pero no tan grande como Sirius.</p><p>-Me alegra que te quedaras- le respondió James, con el cabello más alborotado de lo normal parecía recién despertado.</p><p>Regulus se encogió de hombros. No era como si tuviera muchas ganas de volver a ese hotel de muggles donde se quedaba pensó -Tanto que me insistían, tuve que quedarme- le respondió tomando asiento a su lado</p><p>Se sirvió leche y tomó una tostada comiendo tranquilamente, no sabía que de diferente hacian los muggles pero no podía compararlo con la cocina de los elfos</p><p>-¿A qué hora dormimos ayer?- preguntó James aún de sueño</p><p>-Probablemente como a las 2 o 3, tampoco estoy seguro</p><p>-No recuerdo nada- dijo frunciendo la nariz</p><p>Regulus soltó una carcajada -Estabas bastante ebrio, casi me vomitas encima- dijo fingiendo un escalofrío</p><p>-Oh vaya, y ¿Sirius Remus?</p><p>-Estaban comiéndose a besos en el sillón y quién sabe qué más, yo que tú lo desinfectaría - dijo Regulus medio serio</p><p>James comenzó a reírse con ganas -Es que Sirius ebrio comienza pensar con la otra cabeza</p><p>-¿Ah?- preguntó Regulus y luego bajó la vista riendo al entenderlo</p><p>James lo veía de reojo mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno</p><p>-Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste ayer sobre ayudar al ministerio- le dijo de repente Regulus</p><p>-¿Nos ayudaras?- le preguntó James con una sonrisa</p><p>-¿Hay paga?</p><p>-Eh si, claro</p><p>-No hay forma de que me manden a azkaban o algo asi ¿No?</p><p>-Yo intercederé por ti, no hay forma que pase eso. Aunque probablemente pidan que seas vigilado por tener la marca.</p><p>Asintió con una mueca y siguió con su desayuno</p><p>-Si necesitas dinero, puedo ayudarte a sacarlo de tu cuenta en Gringotts- le dijo James</p><p>-No necesito dinero de mis padres</p><p>-Pero ese dinero te pertenece</p><p>-No Potter, no me pertenece- respondió de mala gana -Ellos ¿Siguen desaparecidos?- preguntó</p><p>-Sí, pensabamos que quizá tú sabrías donde estaban</p><p>-Me botaron cuando se enteraron que era un desertor, fue la última vez que los ví- contestó secamente</p><p>-Me lo imaginaba</p><p>-¿Qué es esto?</p><p>-Mermelada de cereza</p><p>Regulus asintió y untó su tostada con abundante mermelada -Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí</p><p>-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras</p><p>-Pensaba irme después del desayuno</p><p>-Si me vas a ayudar con el ministerio podrías quedarte aquí. Hay cuartos de sobra y no tendrás que comer comida de muggles</p><p>-¿Por qué quieres que me quede?</p><p>James se encogió de hombros -Tú mismo lo dijiste ayer, odias vivir en Londres Muggle</p><p>-Sí, pero…</p><p>-Entonces supongo prefieres quedarte en casa de Sirius y Remus- dijo James en broma</p><p>-No, eso nunca</p><p>James lo miró divertido por su expresión, Regulus terminó su tostada y se limpió con la servilleta -Está bien, me quedaré aquí mientras ayudo al ministerio, luego ya veré dónde voy</p><p>James se sorprendió ligeramente al escucharlo, pensando que era más difícil convencerlo.</p><p>-Pero te advierto que como mucho</p><p>-No hay problema con ello- respondió riendo</p><p>Regulus lo vio por un momento, James tenía su personalidad habitual y no quedaba ni rastro del James triste de ayer</p><p>-Estás distinto</p><p>-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Regulus desviando la mirada</p><p>-Ya no me ves como si me odiaras y quisieras matarme</p><p>___-</p><p>No se demoró casi nada recogiendo todas sus cosas. Y al llegar se concentró en arreglar su nuevo cuarto en casa de James Potter, odiaba tener que depender de alguien, pero era lo que podía hacer ahora y esperaba no arrepentirse.</p><p>Mientras acomodaba algunos de sus libros iba repasando su plan, ayudar en el ministerio, limpiar su nombre, conseguir dinero, intentar contactarse con Izan un amigo norteamericano que hace un tiempo le había ofrecido trabajar con él en un estudio para pociones e irse.</p><p>Quería dejar Inglaterra y con ello su apellido y su vida. Quería divertirse, conocer a nuevas personas, vivir lo que no había podido.</p><p>Y tal como dijo James, el único requerimiento que pidió el Wizengamot fue ser vigilado. No fue tan malo como se esperaba,aunque tuvo que contar cada cosa que había hecho y dar declaraciones y todo comenzó a marchar perfectamente bien, excepto por su vida social que seguía casi inexistente aún incluso cuando comenzó a trabajar para el ministerio.</p><p>Durante esos meses entró en una extraña rutina; desayunar, ir al ministerio, ver los berrinches de Harry, comer, volar y dormir. Le gustaba esa rutina y admitía que estaba cómodo viviendo con James, excepto cuando aparecía Sirius y Remus. Pensaba si es que acaso siempre iban a estar pegados de James, no tenía problema con ver o conversar con Remus, el problema era tener que lidiar con Sirius, que parecía querer sacarle toda la información o pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza y él estaba empeñado en alejarlo de su mente.</p><p>Por otro lado estaba Harry aún era un niño pequeño, Regulus en un principio no sabía como se trataba a los niños pero luego descubrió que podía caerle bien si le sonreía y lo escuchaba. Se divertía viendo como Harry volaba en todas las direcciones botando las cosas mientras su elfo estaba cuidándolo pendiente que no se choque.</p><p>Febrero 1982</p><p>Se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura -Hola Harry- lo saludó</p><p>Harry lo vio con sus grandes ojos y le correspondió su sonrisa. -Dul ce- dijo emocionado enseñándole unos ositos de goma</p><p>-Oh vaya, ¿Ahora los muggles hacen osos?- dijo mirando el empaque</p><p>-¿Oso?</p><p>-Si oso- dijo señalando la figura -¿Me invitas?- preguntó</p><p>Harry negó frenéticamente y dio algunos pasos alejándose. James comenzó a reírse mientras acomodaba todas las bolsas que traía.</p><p>Regulus entrecerró los ojos viendo como Harry se iba donde su elfo -¿Ves lo que el niño aprende de tí?</p><p>-Tú que le quieres robar sus dulces</p><p>-Voy a ir a Londres muggles y me voy a comprar todos los dulces- habló malicioso</p><p>James siguió riendo mientras sacaba las cosas de su bolsa -Si me hubieras acompañado- dijo quejándose</p><p>-¿Qué tanto has comprado?</p><p>-No lo sé, ha sido una locura. Tenía a Harry en una mano, en la otra las bolsas de ropa y una señora técnicamente me obligó a comprar un maletín. ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido buscar un lugar donde desaparecerme?</p><p>-Día difícil eh</p><p>-Pero si me hubieras acompañado- volvió a decir James</p><p>Regulus le sonrió -Iba a ir contigo, en serio que iba ir pero me quedé conversando con Susan en el ministerio y se pasó el tiempo</p><p>-Ah sí claro, ¿Y de qué tanto han estado conversando?</p><p>-De esto y aquello, incluso me pidió consejos para San Valetín no sabe que hacerle a Brown</p><p>-¿Y le diste consejos?</p><p>-No tenía idea de que decirle pero me tenía atrapado allí hablando</p><p>-Y por eso me dejaste botado con las compras</p><p>-En primer lugar no deberías comprar donde los muggles y yo te dije que lleves un elfo</p><p>-Para que los muggles salgan asustados</p><p>-Oye no hables así te va a oír Cuga- dijo Regulus haciéndolo estallar en risa -Harry le dice así- se excuso y se acercó viendo curioso que había dentro de las bolsas.</p><p>-¿Y tienes planes para San Valetín?- le preguntó James</p><p>-No, es casi imposible hacer planes cuando todos me tienen miedo- dijo Regulus a la ligera porque la verdad era que no le importaba -¿Y tú?</p><p>-En el departamento de aurores quieren hacer una especie de fiesta, pero no lo sé</p><p>-Si quieres puedes ir, yo me quedo con Harry</p><p>-Aunque Rem y Sirius me dijeron que querían venir- dijo James, Regulus hizo una mueca</p><p>-Te doy opciones, te vas a la fiesta y te diviertes o te quedas aquí y también podríamos beber algo</p><p>-¿Y Remus y Sirius?</p><p>-Nooo, si de por sí son pegajosos imagínate en San Valentín no quiero lidiar con ese Sirius ahora</p><p>-Pero también es el día de la amistad</p><p>-Por eso, yo cuento como amigo ¿no? puedes pasarla aquí, pero excluimos a Sirius</p><p>-Entonces no quieres que vaya a la fiesta</p><p>-Puedes ir si quieres- dijo</p><p>Y para su sorpresa el 14 James se quedó y tampoco invitó a sus amigos.</p><p>James tenía muchos conocidos y amigos, Regulus se había dado cuenta esos meses que a James le gustan las salidas era espontáneo y libre, pero aún así siempre estaba pendiente de Harry. Tenía mucha autoestima y muchos deseos de lograr cosas; y también descubrió que si se enojaba, se olvidaba fácil.</p><p>Regulus ahora podía nombrar algunos puntos claves de la personalidad de James, como ser activo para las cosas que le interesan, ser ágil, captar rápido las emociones de otros, no prejuzgar a los demás o ser de mente abierta.</p><p>Y ahora podía decir que se llevaba bien con James, hasta el punto de llamarlo su amigo.</p><p>Cuando el sábado llegó James salió de la oficina de aurores al vestíbulo, se había despedido de sus amigos y ahora pensaba ir a recoger a Harry de casa de Sirius y Remus.</p><p>-Feliz San Valentín- le respondió a Susan a lo lejos y vio a Regulus acercándose</p><p>-Voy a recoger a Harry, ¿Me acompañas?- le dijo al verlo a su lado</p><p>Regulus lo vio un poco pensativo -Remus me pidió que te lleve a otro lado</p><p>-¿Pero y Harry?</p><p>-Está con ellos</p><p>-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al verlo más serio de lo normal</p><p>-No te enojes conmigo, pidió Regulus tomándolo del brazo.</p><p>James retrocedió al darse cuenta de donde estaban, miró a Regulus y este lo tomó de la muñeca</p><p>-¿Vamos?</p><p>-No- dijo James bajito sin poderse mover</p><p>-Lo siento por obligarte a venir aquí así, pero Remus y Sirius están viniendo con Harry- dijo</p><p>James levantó la vista viéndolos aparecerse a unos metros de ellos</p><p>-¿No vas a desearle Feliz San Valentín a Lily?- preguntó Regulus</p><p>James dudó, era la segunda vez que venía al cementerio y su corazón seguía oprimiéndose tanto que no lo dejaba respirar.</p><p>A diferencia de él, Remus Sirius y Harry solían ir con regularidad a dejar flores, a conversar con ella y a disfrutar del cálido sol que llegaba.</p><p>-James, Regulus- los saludó Remus seguido de Sirius.</p><p>Harry se colgó de su cuello saludándolo</p><p>-Que bueno que te animaste a venir- dijo Remus sonriente</p><p>James se quedó en silencio y vio de reojo a Regulus que lo había traído sin avisarle</p><p>Caminaron un poco mientras Sirius le contaba que había ido al callejón Diagon y habían visto a Lucius Malfoy comprando unas rosas. James los escuchaba en segundo plano, porque con cada paso que daba su corazón latía más fuerte y sus ojos picaban.</p><p>Y cuando llegaron al frente de la lápida, James sabía que había sido mala idea volver allí.</p><p>-Hola Sra. Potter- saludó Sirius</p><p>-Feliz San Valentín, Lily- dijo Remus haciendo desaparecer las antiguas flores</p><p>Harry se sentó en el pasto jugando y James se quedó quieto viendo el nombre que ponía la lápida, luego recién se dió cuenta que Sirius traía unas hermosas rosas rojas y las puso para reemplazar las anteriores flores -Feliz San Valentín, Red- dijo Sirius</p><p>James vio hacia el piso no soportando la escena, sus manos estaban vacías y ni siquiera había pensado en venir a verla. Pasó saliva pero el nudo en su garganta no se iba, volvió a levantar la vista y se sintió mareado, Regulus puso una mano en su hombro y Remus se percató que James no estaba nada bien.</p><p>-Feliz San Valentín Lily- susurró James antes de salir corriendo</p><p>___-</p><p>-Ya lo han visto esta bien, no se preocupen, de todas formas yo estaré aquí- dijo Regulus alcanzandole a Harry su peluche</p><p>Remus y Sirius lo miraron</p><p>-¿No van a llegar tarde a su cena o lo que sea que han planeado para San Valentín?- preguntó al ver que no se movían</p><p>Remus suspiró y se paró seguido de Sirius</p><p>-James no es un niño al que tengan que estar cuidando- insistió</p><p>Cuando al fin se fueron, Regulus cargo a Harry y subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y lo dejó junto a unos juguetes de carros.</p><p>-Espérame aquí- le dijo con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación yendo donde James.</p><p>Entró y confirmó que estaba profundamente dormido, después de desaparecer más de dos horas hace un rato había vuelto a casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Saludó a todos, abrazó a Harry y dijo que se sentía cansado y tomaría una siesta.</p><p>Se acercó a él y acomodó su cabello, se sentía un poco mal de haber llevado a James de improvisto al cementerio pero sabía que estaría bien.</p><p>___-</p><p>Cuando James despertó vio de inmediato su reloj, ya eran las 9 de la noche, se paró rápido y salió a buscar a Harry. Al entrar a su habitación sonrió al ver la escena, Harry dormía tranquilamente y a su lado Regulus también estaba durmiendo en una extraña posición.</p><p>Se rió al acercarse y Regulus saltó sorprendido, abrió los ojos apenas y se movió con cuidado al darse cuenta que estaba a lado de Harry.</p><p>Se paró, se frotó el cuello y tomó su libro que había dejado a un lado. James confirmó que Harry no se hubiera despertado y salió detrás de Regulus.</p><p>-Me duele la columna- se quejó</p><p>-¿Ya cenaste?</p><p>-Sí, junto con Harry</p><p>-¿Y porqué no me despertaste?</p><p>-Tenía hambre- dijo Regulus estirándose mientras caminaba</p><p>James lo siguió hasta la cocina y luego se sentó a finalmente cenar</p><p>-¿Abres un vino? aún tenemos que celebrar este San Valentín- le dijo un rato después al ver que regresaba</p><p>Regulus dejó algunas cosas sobre la mesa, leyendo concentrado su libro</p><p>-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué vas a hacer?</p><p>-No lo sé, encontré este libro en tu biblioteca- dijo enseñándoselo</p><p>-Pociones para toda fiesta- leyó James el título -¿Cuál quieres intentar?</p><p>-La diversión del Hipogrifo- dijo Regulus</p><p>James rió por el nombre y se estiró un poco viendo mejor el libro-¿Este libro no es un poco antiguo? me vas a matar</p><p>-Los ingredientes son nuevos es lo que cuenta James- dijo haciendo aparecer una botella de vodka -¿Ya terminaste de comer?</p><p>-Eh sii</p><p>-Entonces exprime estos limones</p><p>-Hay no, ahora me haces trabajar</p><p>-Se te está pegando el drama de Sirius</p><p>James volvió a reír, se paró de su sitio y haciéndole caso se puso a cortar los limones, se sentía de muy buen humor ahora, sus ganas y su sonrisa había vuelto casi a la normalidad. Miró de reojo a Regulus estaba tan concentrado preparando la bebida como si de una poción de vida o muerte se tratara.</p><p>Era genial tenerlo viviendo con él solía pensar. Aunque en el ministerio se mostraba con los demás un poco distante y serio, James sabía que todo eso era una fachada. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Regulus podía entenderlo y comprenderlo, también era considerado con él aunque solía cubrirlo con algunas bromas pesadas. Regulus era un perfeccionista perezoso al que le gustaba trabajar y tenía la costumbre de anotar cosas que debía recordar.</p><p>La encimera de la cocina solía tener siempre algún papel, recordándole también lo que James debía hacer, aunque ese fin de semana no tenía nada.</p><p>-Ya está- dijo Regulus viendo orgulloso los tres tipos distintos de cócteles que había preparado</p><p>-Comencemos por la verde</p><p>-La del duende viene después de la amarilla</p><p>-¿Y la roja?</p><p>-Al final</p><p>-¿Esto según qué orden?- dijo James divertido</p><p>Regulus se encogió de hombros y sacó su varita haciéndolas levitar</p><p>James se movió por las sala viendo alguno de los discos que tenía -¿Alguna canción en especial?</p><p>-Tu escoge- Regulus se acomodo en el sillón -Pero no pongas Queen que me recuerda a Sirius y me duele la cabeza</p><p>-Quien habla de dramático- susurró James -Vale pondré este recopilatorio- le dijo yendo donde él. Under pressure comenzó a sonar y Regulus protestó -Quedamos que no pondrías Queen</p><p>-Pero es con Bowie y claramente una de las mejores canciones del año pasado</p><p>Regulus le sonrió sarcásticamente y tomó una de las copas, James también y la chocó con la de él.</p><p>-Feliz San Valentín</p><p>-Feliz San Valentín</p><p>-James</p><p>-Mmm?</p><p>-Lo siento por lo de la tarde- dijo Regulus</p><p>James lo vio sorprendido por unos segundos y tomó un sorbo de su bebida -No, está bien gracias por llevarme allí</p><p>Regulus asintió y prefirió cambiar de tema, sabía que todo ello aún era un tema sensible para James.</p><p>Se acabaron todos los cócteles y abrieron una botella de whisky de fuego, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, escuchando música, cantando y sobre todo hablando.</p><p>-Besar, casar o matar; Thea, Susan y Rufus- preguntó Regulus</p><p>-¿Tienes que poner a mi jefe allí?</p><p>-Hahaha lo siento, anda contesta</p><p>-Mato a Rufus, me beso con Susan y me caso con Thea</p><p>-¿Vas a matar a tu propio jefe? ¿Como te vas a casar con Thea?, ya va por los 40</p><p>-No me juzgues, Susan es muy intensa, da miedo</p><p>-¿Tú a quién eliges?- preguntó James divertido</p><p>-Mato a Thea, me beso con Rufus y me caso con Susan- dijo</p><p>James estalló en carcajadas -¿Te besas a mi jefe?</p><p>-Podría ser un buen chantaje- dijo Regulus también riendo y bebió un poco -Ya otro más intenso; Sirius, Remus y yo</p><p>-No noo</p><p>-No seas cobarde contesta</p><p>-No voy a matar a ninguno</p><p>-Es un juego, anda dilo</p><p>James lo vio pensativo, si besaba a Remus, Sirius lo querría matar y si se casaba con él peor aún</p><p>-Mato a Sirius</p><p>Regulus abrió la boca con fingido horror</p><p>-Te beso a tí y me caso con Remus</p><p>-¿Y por qué no te casas conmigo?- preguntó Regulus medio enojado medio divertido</p><p>-Si voy a matar a Sirius alguien tiene que cuidar de Remus- explicó James</p><p>Regulus lo vio indignado</p><p>-Te toca; Sirius, Remus y yo- dijo James</p><p>-Mato a Sirius en definitiva, me beso contigo y me caso con Remus</p><p>-¿Y por qué tú también te casas con Remus?</p><p>-Remus es el más sensato de los tres</p><p>-Pero yo soy un buen partido</p><p>-Alguien debería bajarte de tu nube</p><p>James tomó un sorbo de su bebida -Imposible- dijo siguiendo el ritmo de la música -Me encanta esta canción- añadió</p><p>Regulus arrugó la nariz, no era exactamente su género favorito</p><p>-¿Bailamos?</p><p>-Oh noo no</p><p>-Vamos baila- dijo parándose y jalandolo de la mano</p><p>-¿El alcohol ya se te ha subido a la cabeza?</p><p>James rió un poco y se movió balanceando la mano de Regulus que aún seguía sentado. Ciertamente ya estaba un poco ebrio pero siempre había disfrutado bailar y cantar.</p><p>And we can sing just like our fathers</p><p>Come on Eileen, oh I swear what he means</p><p>At this moment, you mean everything- cantó y para cuando Regulus se paró, riendo de verlo bailar ebrio y solo, la canción ya había terminado.</p><p>-¿Te puedo admitir algo?- dijo apoyando su mano en su hombro</p><p>-¿No quieres bailar conmigo?</p><p>-Nunca he bailado una canción así por diversión, solo vals o cosas así porque me obligaban en casa</p><p>James abrió la boca por un momento y le sonrió -Pondré de nuevo esta canción tienes que bailarla- dijo</p><p>Regulus se bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba en su vaso, pensando en intentarlo, después de todo era divertido seguir a James.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yo tengo el derecho que quiero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marzo 1982</p><p>Regulus entró al departamento de aurores, suponía que James ya estaba preparándose para irse. Lo encontró poco después sentado enfrente del escritorio y jaló una silla sentándose a su lado, James aún estaba firmando y revisando unos documentos.</p><p>-¿Te falta mucho?</p><p>-Solo terminar de ver estos papeles</p><p>-¿Y por qué estás haciendo papelería?</p><p>-Me pidieron ayuda</p><p>-¿A qué hora recogerás a Harry?</p><p>-Todavía en la noche, me pidieron que lo deje unas horas más por que es el cumpleaños de su tía Petunia</p><p>Regulus hizo una mueca y tomó algunos papeles viéndolos un poco aburrido mientras James terminaba</p><p>-¿Va a haber otro juicio con Lucius Malfoy?- dijo viendo los papeles -Hace tiempo que han debido de meterlo a Azkaban, no entiendo como pueden creerle que ha sido controlado por Imperius. Si no tuviera la influencia que tiene, hace mucho que este caso habría terminado- dijo en desacuerdo Regulus y al ver que James no le respondía giró a verlo.</p><p>Y le dio un codazo en las costillas</p><p>-Regulus- dijo James sobandose</p><p>-Otra vez te estás durmiendo</p><p>-¿Y es necesario que me golpees? ya debo tenerlo morado</p><p>-Llevas toda la semana así ¿No estás durmiendo?</p><p>-Si he dormido- mintió James</p><p>-Ya te están comenzando a crecer ojeras- lo molestó</p><p>James negó y cerró sus papeles -¿Nos vamos? me muero de hambre</p><p>Se paró y siguió a James pensando en porqué estaría todos esos días tan somnoliento. No tenían un horario nada malo; trabajaba desde la mañana y salía a la hora del almuerzo, James siempre aprovechaba la tarde para jugar con Harry y nunca se llevaba trabajo extra a casa.</p><p>Regulus sabía que había algo extraño ahí, estaba casi seguro que no dormía y quería averiguar qué estaba haciendo o por qué no podía dormir.</p><p>Unos días después descubrió lo que pasaba después de una reunión,</p><p>Esa noche habían bebido una botella de vino junto con Remus y Sirius.</p><p>Regulus recién se enteró que tenían planeado viajar por unas semanas, James parecía ya saberlo de antes aunque recién se estaba enterando del lugar</p><p>-¿Brasil?</p><p>Regulus les preguntó -¿Y por qué se van así de repente a Brasil?-</p><p>-Queremos pasar el cumpleaños de Remus allí</p><p>-¿No lo pasarás aquí?- le preguntó Regulus a Remus</p><p>-No lo pasaremos aquí- aclaró Sirius al ver que lo ignoraba</p><p>Regulus miró a James pensando que quizá era eso lo que lo tenía pensativo y un poco extraño.</p><p>-¿Y por qué no vamos con ellos a Brasil?- opinó</p><p>Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos</p><p>James le sonrió pero negó -Tenemos trabajo y no creo que sea bueno para Harry ir allí, aún es pequeño</p><p>Regulus se encogió de hombros -Qué raro que vayan a separarse- dijo, pero James parecía tranquilo con ello.</p><p>Llegada la noche, apenas se echó en su cama quedó en un profundo sueño, suponía que era cosa del vino que lo había adormecido un poco. Aún así se despertó y saltó en la cama al escuchar un grito.</p><p>Asustado se paró viendo rápidamente que eran las 3 de la madrugada y salió corriendo, se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio de James, con su corazón acelerado tomó el pomo de la puerta, en la otra mano tenía su varita dispuesto a lanzar maleficios si era necesario.</p><p>Al entrar sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo al ver que no había nadie más allí. Aún así preocupado se acercó donde James, que se removía en la cama como si estuviera peleando con alguien, rápidamente caminó hacia él, dejó su varita a un lado y prendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche.</p><p>Se sentó a su lado en el filo de la cama -James lo llamó- intentando que despertara de esa pesadilla</p><p>-James- insistió</p><p>Hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y viendo a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no estaba en su antigua casa con Lily siendo atacados, sino que ahora estaba en la casa de los Potter, su casa.</p><p>-Maldita sea, malditos sueños- respondió cerrando de nuevo los ojos e intentando regularizar su respiración -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al verlo</p><p>-Te escuché desde mi cuarto</p><p>-¿Me escuchaste? oh- dijo James tapando su cara con el antebrazo</p><p>-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Con que estabas soñando?- dijo preocupado</p><p>James no contestó y se frotó la cara</p><p>-Vuelve a dormir</p><p>-Pero tú…</p><p>-Estoy bien, yo también dormiré. Vete por favor-</p><p>Regulus se mordió el labio queriendo decirle que claramente no estaba nada bien, pero al ver que James se mostraba serio y no estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando. Se paró y salió de la habitación</p><p>-Intenta descansar un poco, buenas noches</p><p>__-</p><p>Al día siguiente, James llegó hecho una furia al ministerio</p><p>-Black- lo llamó a lo lejos cuando al fin lo encontró</p><p>Regulus dejó de conversar con Susan -Nos vemos mañana- se despidió y se paró yendo donde James bajo algunas miradas curiosas</p><p>-Ohh ¿Tan temprano y ya me estás llamando black?- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado recordando que solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba enojado</p><p>-¿Temprano? Ya es casi la 1, como se te ocurre oscurecer mi cuarto y ordenarle a mi elfo que no me despierte- le dijo enojado pero con la voz baja para que no lo escuchen</p><p>-Pero al fin lograste dormir</p><p>-Y llegar al final de mi turno al trabajo</p><p>-Pero lo arregle todo, le dije a tu jefe que hoy no vendrías</p><p>-¿Y tú crees que tienes el derecho de hacer esas cosas?- dijo enojado</p><p>Regulus rodó los ojos al escucharlo -Yo tengo el derecho que quiero</p><p>James se cruzó de brazos y Regulus vio su reloj -Oh mira ya casi es hora de almuerzo y por estar peleando conmigo aún no has recogido a Harry- dijo, James abrió la boca al darse cuenta que era cierto y frunció al ceño al verlo.</p><p>Regulus sin avisarle lo tomó del brazo y se apareció jalando a James con él</p><p>-Por Merlín no puedes hacer eso de repente-</p><p>-Claro que puedo, si andas de impuntual esos señores te van a odiar más</p><p>-Lo sé, pero estamos hablando de algo importante y me traes de frente aquí</p><p>-Sí, sí lo que tu digas, cruza la pista y recoge a Harry antes que le den comida muggle</p><p>-La comida muggle también es rica</p><p>-Dudo que la suya lo sea</p><p>James bufó y le hizo caso cruzando la pista yendo a la casa de los Evans.</p><p>Durante el resto del camino y almuerzo no le habló, pero Regulus esperó pacientemente, durante esos meses había logrado conocer a James y sabía que aunque se enojaba, se olvidaba fácil. Así que para la hora de la cena ya estaban otra vez hablando y riendo como de costumbre.</p><p>Durante los siguientes días intentó no meterse en el asunto, él también solía tener pesadillas y nunca le había gustado hablar de ello. Pero James seguía cada vez más y más cansado, entonces comprendió que probablemente sus pesadillas lo atacaban todos los días.</p><p>Tres noches después dio vueltas en su habitación, no había vuelto a escuchar a James ¿Quizá puso algún hechizo silenciador? se preguntó. Luego de unas vueltas más se recostó en la cama, si James no quería que lo escuche entonces no debía invadir su privacidad. Así que cerró los ojos obligándose a dormir, lo consiguió casi de inmediato había sido un día largo y agotador en el ministerio.</p><p>Pero su mente seguía trabajando entre sueños y lo obligó a despertar unas horas después. El reloj marcaba las 2 de la madrugada, Regulus se llevó la mano a la cabeza pensando si es que había algún hechizo para apagar su mente que no dejaba de pensar en James gritando y teniendo pesadillas</p><p>Se paró y tomó su varita -Lumos- susurró y caminó por el oscuro pasillo aún medio dormido. Abrió la puerta de Harry por mera curiosidad y la cerró al ver que dormía profundamente, luego caminó un poco más rápido y llegó al cuarto de James.</p><p>Pero la puerta estaba cerrada -Alohomora- dijo intentando abrirla</p><p>-Aberto- probó con otro hechizo al ver que no abría</p><p>-Portaberto- siguió diciendo</p><p>-Cistem aperio- dijo probando con el último hechizo que se le ocurría, una luz blanca salió de la punta de su varita pero nada ocurrió, la puerta solo se movió bruscamente y siguió cerrada.</p><p>Terminó volviendo a su cuarto preocupado y enojado de que James le hubiera cerrado la puerta</p><p>¿Cómo puedes abrir una puerta?- le preguntó esa tarde a Brown el enamorado de Susan, también auror como James</p><p>-¿Alohomora?</p><p>-No, me refiero a otra forma más complicada, algún hechizo de aurores</p><p>-Ammm no lo sé, ¿Con una bombarda maxima?</p><p>-No se te viene algo a la mente que no destruya el lugar</p><p>-¿Aberto? ¿Cistem aperio?</p><p>-¿Otro hechizo? ya probé con esos- dijo Regulus</p><p>-Pues… no sé ¿Qué puerta quieres abrir?</p><p>-Nada, olvídalo</p><p>-No será algo ilegal- dijo bajando la voz y viendo alrededor de la cafetería</p><p>-¿Crees que tengo ganas de meterme en cosas ilegales?</p><p>-¿Entonces qué es? Si me dices puede que me acuerde de más hechizos</p><p>Regulus entrecerró los ojos -No me des vueltas ¿Sabes o no?</p><p>-La verdad no se me ocurre otro hechizo, pero mira allí está James, pregúntale a él- dijo Brown y alzó el brazo -Hey James- lo llamó</p><p>Regulus vio en esa dirección, James acababa de comprarse un café y tenía un pastel en la otra mano. Los saludó y se sentó a su lado</p><p>-¿Ahora tomas café?- preguntó Regulus</p><p>James asintió -¿Quieres pastel?- dijo y le dio su cuchara, porque era obvia la respuesta.</p><p>Regulus dio un bocado y Brown habló -James ¿Que hechizos para abrir puertas conoces? Pero alguno así complicado</p><p>-Puertas… ¿Por qué?</p><p>-Regulus, no sé qué puerta quiere abrir- dijo Brown</p><p>James miró a su lado y Regulus le sonrió -¿Conoces alguno?</p><p>-Sí, pero no te voy a decir</p><p>Regulus asintió y le devolvió el pastel -Encontraré la manera</p><p>James frunció el ceño y Brown los vio confundido</p><p>-No sé qué se traen ustedes dos, pero mejor voy a buscar a Susan que anda retrasada- dijo Brown parándose y estirándose un poco.</p><p>-Se que sigues sin dormir, por culpa de esas pesadillas- le dijo bajo</p><p>-No ocurre siempre</p><p>-No te creo- dijo y vio el café de James -Deberías probar alguna poción o quizá un hechizo- le sugirió</p><p>-No voy a valerme de una poción o hechizo, esto es algo que tengo que superar yo solo</p><p>-Pero con ayuda se puede superar</p><p>James negó -Gracias por preocuparte, pero no lo necesito. Ya estoy grande y se que hacer</p><p>Regulus suspiró, realmente James podía ser un cabezota y no le gustaba que alguien intentara controlarlo o ayudarlo. Se paró de la silla y tomó sus cosas -Voy a llegar tarde hoy día, nos vemos en la noche</p><p>-¿Comerás afuera?</p><p>-Sí</p><p>-¿Con quién?- preguntó pero él no contestó y se fue</p><p>James esperaba que Regulus no se hubiera enojado</p><p>___-</p><p>Salió del ministerio y caminó un par de cuadras sintiéndose un poco incómodo, aunque sabía que no era tan conocido en el mundo mágico sentía como si todos los miraran y juzgaran.</p><p>Decidió salir de allí y aparecer en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió.</p><p>La calle de Grimmauld Place estaba tal como la recordaba, miró a los alrededores preguntándose si alguien aún espiaba la casa pero parecía no haber nadie. Luego de unos pasos pasó una descuidada casa muggle y llegó al frente de la casa número 12. Hace tiempo que había querido volver allí y de pronto había encontrado las ganas.</p><p>La casa seguía tan tétrica y lúgubre como la recordaba, al subir las escaleras vio las cabezas de elfos adornando y por un momento se le vino a la mente Kreacher su antiguo elfo que le había salvado la vida pero movió la cabeza no quería recordar el pasado.</p><p>Caminó por el pasillo y cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto de sus padres se atrevió a girar la perilla, pero no entró, solo se quedó observando la ordenada habitación y pensando dónde habrían ido a esconderse sus padres. La verdad era que no los quería encontrar, pero tenía curiosidad de saber que había pasado con ellos.</p><p>Arrugó la nariz cuando entró a su cuarto porque todo era un desorden, sus cajones estaban botados por todo lado, el gran espejo estaba roto y su cama llena de todo tipo de cosas.</p><p>Sacudió el polvo y se sentó en la esquina libre de cosas que quedaba en la cama, suspiró y miró el resto de la cama, las cosas estaban desparramadas, había libros, apuntes, ropa y una gran pila de fotos que había dejado escondida en el cajón del fondo pero ahora estaba ahí encima de la cama recordándole todo.</p><p>Tomó una foto que quedaba encima, en ella aparecía él junto con Mulciber y Avery, hizo una mueca al recordar que ambos estaban en Azkaban y sin pensarlo más rompió la foto. Si no quería relacionarse más con su pasado era mejor si se deshacía de él.</p><p>Se sentía avergonzado de haber conservado tantas fotos, tantos recuerdos y no le importó deshacerse de ellos rompiendolos y dejándolos de lado hasta que llegó a una foto donde aparecía Sirius y él; no se atrevió a romperla, ese día había cumplido 10 años y se sentía el niño más afortunado por haber conseguido una escoba nueva y que su hermano juegue todo el día con él porque lo había extrañado después de estar meses en Hogwarts.</p><p>Revisó algunos libros y los botó al piso sin cuidado porque ya no le servirían, en medio de todo el desorden encontró una libreta que había creído perdida. Pasó algunas páginas leyendo, había escrito en esa libreta hasta los 13 años probablemente, cuando aún tenía una mentalidad ingenua y de niño.</p><p>1972 Mayo</p><p>Historia de la magia es demasiadoo aburridooo, pero me gusta Hogwarts y tener amigos</p><p>Desearía tener una mascota. Un gato, un hermoso gato y que sea blanco como la nieve de esta navidad</p><p>1973 Junio</p><p>A nadie le gustan las peleas, ¿Pero por qué Sirius no para de meterse en ellas?</p><p>1974 Noviembre</p><p>Regulus Arcturus Black _ Buscador de Slytherin</p><p>Primer partido de Quidditch -Ganado ✔</p><p>Odio a James Potter</p><p>Odio a James Potter</p><p>Odio a James Potter</p><p>Leyó casi al final de la libreta, lo había escrito varias veces alternando su tipo de letra. Rió al recordar ese odio que le tenía a James, por arrebatarle sus victorias en los partidos de Quidditch y por ser mejor amigo de su hermano.</p><p>Pero ahora podía mirar hacia atrás y darse cuenta que había cambiado demasiado y ya no tenía ese odio infantil, sino que al contrario ahora se preocupaba por él.</p><p>Recordó a James preguntándole con quién comería y se sintió mal, ¿Acaso no era obvio que no tenía con quien comer o dónde ir?.</p><p>Se paró y caminó alrededor de su cuarto de pronto comenzó a sentirse como alguien de 80 años que ya no veía un futuro brillante en su vida.</p><p>Pateó una caja enojado y le dio otro repaso a la habitación, probablemente si seguía buscando encontraría más recuerdos así que tomó una decisión y alejándose fue hacia la puerta. Lo único que se guardó fue aquella foto que había encontrado de Sirius y de él.</p><p>Tomó su varita sin dudarlo -Deletrius- pronunció y vio como todo comenzaba a desintegrarse en una nube de polvo</p><p>-Deletrius- volvió a pronunciar señalando su armario y -Deletrius- otra vez dijo apuntando a su escritorio.</p><p>Cerró la puerta al ver su habitación vacía y caminó sin querer arrepentirse. Y pensó, aún tengo 20 años puedo tener la vida que quiera</p><p> </p><p>___-</p><p>James acomodó los juguetes que estaban tirados en el piso, afortunadamente había logrado dormir a Harry, que no dejaba de preguntar por Regulus.</p><p>Pero ahora quedaba sólo él despierto se sentía ansioso, cansado y preocupado por saber dónde estaba Regulus. Se movió entre la habitación pensativo y terminando de arreglar todo.</p><p>Se preguntó también cómo la estaría pasando Sirius y Remus, dentro de unos días sería el cumpleaños de Remus y se sentía tan extraño de no pasarla juntos como tantos años solían hacerlo. Pero lo entendía, ese 10 de Marzo era luna llena y con los aurores buscando indicios de lobos en todos lados siempre era complicado esconder al lobo.</p><p>-¿Ya se durmió?- escuchó en un susurró a sus espaldas</p><p>James salió de sus pensamientos y vió sorprendido a Regulus -¿En qué momento has llegado?</p><p>-Hace un rato, quería entrar pero como Harry estaba entretenido con el cuento me fui a bañar- contestó Regulus terminando de secar su cabello</p><p>James le sonrió -Estuvo toda la tarde preguntando por tí- le comentó -Te dejó un dulce incluso- dijo levantando un chocolate de la mesita de noche, Regulus lo tomó y también le sonrió.</p><p>-¿Por qué tienes tu almohada?- le preguntó James al salir de la habitación de Harry y ver que Regulus cargaba con su almohada</p><p>Regulus caminó hacia la habitación de James -Porque voy a dormir contigo</p><p>-¿Que?</p><p>-Lo que has oído</p><p>-¿Esto es por lo de las pesadillas?</p><p>-¿Por qué más?- dijo Regulus acomodando su almohada y levantando el edredón para echarse.</p><p>James lo veía sin entenderlo exactamente, pero al ver que Regulus no bromeaba se quitó los lentes los dejó en la mesilla a lado de su varita y se metió en la cama a su lado.</p><p>-No todos los días tengo pesadillas- aclaró James</p><p>-Por las ojeras que tienes últimamente, yo diría lo contrario- opinó Regulus poniéndose de costado -Te ves distinto sin lentes- dijo al verlo</p><p>-Distinto en el sentido ¿bueno o malo?</p><p>-Solo distinto- dijo Regulus mirando sus ojos verdes</p><p>-Sabes que no es necesario que duermas acá, de todas formas tendré alguna pesadilla y te despertaré y tu tampoco podrás dormir</p><p>-Seré de ayuda ya verás</p><p>-Pero…- dijo James no del todo convencido</p><p>-¿Te molesta que duerma acá?</p><p>-No</p><p>-Entonces cállate y duerme de una vez- dijo Regulus cerrando sus ojos</p><p>James rió y también cerró los ojos. Pero aún sin poder dormir le preguntó -¿Dónde has ido hoy? Quería buscarte y no sabía donde</p><p>-Fui a Grimmauld Place</p><p>James volvió a abrir los ojos -¿En serio?</p><p>-Me deshice de toda mi habitación</p><p>-¿Cómo?</p><p>-Destruí todo lo que quedaba en mi habitación, fotos, libros, ropa</p><p>-¿Por qué?- preguntó cauteloso</p><p>-Porque quería borrar todos esos recuerdos y funcionó, ahora me siento mucho mejor e incluso más libre</p><p>-Me alegro entonces- dijo James volviendo a relajar su cuerpo y dándole una última mirada antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.</p><p>Y aunque esa noche no tuvo pesadillas a la siguiente y la siguiente noche comenzó de nuevo con las pesadillas. Solo que a diferencia de otras anteriores veces esta vez Regulus había insistido y se quedaba a dormir siempre con él.</p><p>-James, James tranquilo, es una pesadilla- dijo Regulus tocando su frente</p><p>James abrió lentamente los ojos y giró de costado viéndolo, Regulus bajó su mano en una caricia y volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir.</p><p>Y la gran diferencia aunque seguía teniendo pesadillas era que Regulus lo traía a la realidad en unos segundos y él volvía a quedar dormido en otros segundos. Por lo que sus horas de sueño volvían a verse intactas, sus ojeras comenzaron a desaparecer y su ánimo estaba mejor que nunca.</p><p>El único problemilla y vaya que problema era tener que despertar y sentir su erección matutina chocando contra sus boxers, así que tenía que huir de la cama avergonzado esperando que Regulus no se de cuenta y entrar al baño para aliviar su problema. Afortunadamente eso no le pasaba mucho así que habían varias veces que se quedaba echado molestando a Regulus hasta que se despierte para ir a despertar a Harry y luego desayunar juntos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ciervo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-James, ¿No conoces a ningún hombre lobo?</p><p>James casi se atora con su sándwich -¿Por qué?- preguntó asustado, esperando que Regulus no se haya enterado del problema de Remus</p><p>-En el área de pociones están buscando como locos indicios de algún hombre lobo</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-Ya han podido elaborar la primera poción matalobos o bueno el intento de una y quieren probarla esta noche que hay luna llena pero no tienen un conejillo de indias</p><p>-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?</p><p>-Mandé una solicitud para esa área de pociones pero no me admitieron porque era confidencial, aún así pude averiguar lo que estaban haciendo</p><p>-Oh vaya</p><p>-Sí, es claramente sorprendente que hayan conseguido elaborar una poción que alivie los síntomas de la licantropía.</p><p>-Sí, sorprendete. ¿Crees que sea muy complicada de realizar?</p><p>-Para tí que eres tan malo en pociones, por supuesto</p><p>-Gracias por el halago- contestó James sarcástico y pensando en lo mucho que podría ayudar esa poción a Remus</p><p>-De nada- dijo Regulus y tomó la mitad del sandwich de James que quedaba</p><p>-¿Ya es el cumpleaños de Remus en Brasil?- preguntó viendo al reloj</p><p>-Sí, solo le llevábamos 3 horas a Brasil- contestó James</p><p>-¿No les has mandado alguna carta?</p><p>-La lechuza se perdería- dijo James viendo como Regulus se devoraba la mitad de su Sandwich -Eso era mío sabes-</p><p>-Dile a Cuga que te prepare otro</p><p>-Yo me lo había preparado</p><p>-Con razón tenía tanta mostaza- se quejó</p><p>James rió y apoyó el brazo en la silla de Regulus</p><p>-Estaba pensando…</p><p>-¿Así?- dijo Regulus asombrado para molestarlo</p><p>-Si- contestó con expresión neutra pero sonrió al segundo -Que quizá aprovechando el fin de semana, podríamos ir a algún lugar-</p><p>Regulus lo miró y parpadeó pensando -Vamos a la playa- dijo apenas se le ocurrió</p><p>-¿A la playa?</p><p>-Desde que era pequeño que no voy y a Harry le va a encantar conocer el mar</p><p>-¿Pero así de la nada viajamos hasta allá? Aún ni es verano</p><p>-¿Por qué no? pide días libres. Y es primavera hace el suficiente calor</p><p>James le sonrió, hace mucho tiempo que no hacía planes así de repente</p><p>-Pero hay que ver donde nos podemos quedar lejos de Muggles- dijo Regulus</p><p>-Está bien lo arreglaré</p><p>___-</p><p>James caminó por el pasillo, hizo una visita rápida al ministerio y ahora tenía que ir a recoger a Harry y luego volver a casa, donde Regulus probablemente estaría ya listo esperándolo.</p><p>Mordió su labio, se sentía impaciente como un niño que recién se iba de viaje.</p><p>Caminó pensando y feliz por lo planes que le esperaban, tenía ganas de contarle a Remus o quedar con Sirius para ir todos juntos a la playa. Pero sabía que tenía que esperar hasta que vuelvan y ya podrían hacer planes juntos.</p><p>-¿Con cuál peluche debemos ir?- le preguntó Regulus a Harry -Este o este- dijo enseñándoselo</p><p>Harry estiró ambas y Regulus hizo una mueca -Está bien, llevamos los dos- dijo y metió ambos peluches a la bolsa.</p><p>-Ahora sí, estamos listos</p><p>-¿Por qué siento que haz metido de todo ahí?- dijo viendo la pequeña bolsa</p><p>-Porque es así, aquí está desde la tienda hasta los dulces de Harry</p><p>-Y eso que solo nos vamos un par de días</p><p>-Hay que ser precavidos- dijo Regulus guardando su varita -¿Dónde está Cuga?- preguntó</p><p>El elfo apareció inmediatamente -Aquí mi señor, estaba revisando que la casa quedara en perfectas condiciones</p><p>James asintió y miró a Regulus -Se llama Whorn, no lo llames por apodos</p><p>-Whorn está honrado de tener un apodo, a Whorn le gusta que le digan Cuga</p><p>-Ves James, se más considerado- dijo Regulus y señaló el traslador -Es hora de irnos</p><p>Él movió la cabeza divertido y lo siguió</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegaron Regulus se quedó un buen rato viendo la playa a lo lejos, James comenzó a arreglar todo para montar la tienda allí mismo.</p><p>-Yo voy a poner encantamientos para repeler muggles o extras- le avisó</p><p>James vio a lo lejos a Regulus caminar y poner hechizos, él terminó de armar la tienda. Era espaciosa, había sido una buena elección comprarla, tenía tres cuartos una cocina y una especie de sala. Orgulloso salió y vio hacia la tienda, cualquier Muggle que lo viera pensaría que habían construido una pequeña casa allí de repente. Afortunadamente nadie los podría molestar gracias a las protecciones de Regulus.</p><p>-Vaya, vaya, está decente la tienda</p><p>-¿Acabo de escuchar un halago?</p><p>-Es a la tienda no a ti- aclaró Regulus haciéndolo rodar los ojos y entró.</p><p>James lo vio comenzar a sacar sus cosas de la bolsa y se preguntó si es que acaso dormirían juntos como lo llevaban haciendo esos últimos días.</p><p>-¿Dónde está Harry?</p><p>-En el primer cuarto, jugando</p><p>Regulus asintió y vio las cosas de James -¿Por qué aún no te has acomodado?</p><p>-Eh si en eso estoy- dijo James y vio a Regulus entrar en el tercer cuarto, él también cargó sus cosas y entró al segundo.</p><p>Se demoró un poco alistando a Harry y cuando salió ya se encontró las sombrillas arregladas y unos asientos. Regulus hablaba algo con el elfo y señalaba el mar</p><p>-Cuga pide permiso para ir al mar</p><p>-Ah si claro, ve pero con cuidado</p><p>-Gracias amo- contestó emocionado</p><p>James asintió y bajó a Harry de sus brazos, él se sentó y comenzó a agarrar la arena curioso botándola por todas partes.</p><p>-¿Le has puesto hechizo de protección solar?- preguntó y al ver que James negaba le lanzó un par de hechizos de inmediato a Harry -Lo traes en traje de baño, bajo el sol y sin hechizos</p><p>-Solo han sido unos pasos</p><p>-Ajá- dijo Regulus y lo apuntó con la varita -Quieto- añadió y le lanzó otro par de hechizos a él</p><p>-A veces es bueno broncearse un poco</p><p>-Prefiero mi color natural de piel- contestó lanzándose unos hechizos sobre él -Bueno yo voy al mar, ¿Vamos?- le preguntó Regulus mientras se sacaba el polo blanco holgado que tenía.</p><p>James lo vio por unos segundos, era delgado con los músculos ligeramente marcados y su blanca piel contrastaba con algunos lunares casi invisibles y en su antebrazo con la marca tenebrosa, llevaba un short verde y se podía ver sus largas piernas caminar sobre la arena.</p><p>-¿James?- lo llamó a unos metros de él caminando hacia la playa -Trae a Harry</p><p>-Eh si, si ya voy- contestó él también sacándose el polo sin mangas que traía y tomó a Harry de la mano -Vamos Harry, a la playa</p><p>-¿Plaia?</p><p>-Si allí- señaló -Playa</p><p>Vio enternecido las expresiones de su hijo al tocar el agua y sentir la corriente, le lanzó agua a Regulus, intentó armar un castillo con las manos rindiéndose en unos cuantos minutos y nadó mucho. El agua estaba un poco fría pero su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado, en la orilla Harry jugaba con su elfo a hacer un pequeño pozo y Regulus estaba a unos metros de él saliendo del agua.</p><p>-¿Quién diría que eres como un pez en el agua?- le dijo cuando llegó donde él</p><p>-El único problema es que es salada- respondió viendo hacia la orilla</p><p>James movió las piernas sintiendo el mar recogerse</p><p>-¿Es requisito estar marcado para ser auror?</p><p>-¿Te refieres a la cicatriz?</p><p>-Me refería a los músculos</p><p>James se vio así mismo -Pero casi ni tengo- dijo fingiendo modestia</p><p>Regulus sonrió sarcástico y miró cerca de su clavícula, había una pequeña cicatriz -¿Y la cicatriz por qué es?</p><p>-Una pelea en el callejón Knockturn, éramos inexpertos recién habíamos salido de Hogwarts y con Sirius nos pusimos a pelear con unos seguidores de ya sabes quien.</p><p>Regulus asintió y estiró su brazo -¿Te molesta?- le preguntó, acordándose que aún tenía la marca tenebrosa, aunque se veía un poco opaca</p><p>James movió la cabeza -No, esa marca no dice quién eres</p><p>Regulus le sonrió y lo tomó de la muñeca -Vamos a comer- dijo caminando en dirección a Harry.</p><p>El cielo estaba completamente azul con apenas un par de nubes, unas gaviotas volaban por los alrededores al ras del mar que se movía con calma, hacía calor pero debajo de esa sombrilla el ambiente estaba perfecto</p><p>Allí sentado junto a James, con el estómago satisfecho y con los pies metidos en la tibia arena viendo el mar a unos pasos de él, se dio cuenta que nunca se había sentido tan agusto y tranquilo. Harry tomaba una siesta estirado en su silla, probablemente cansado de jugar y comer, James a su lado también estaba cómodo en su silla con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>Regulus se quedó unos segundos de más mirándolo, le gustaba ver a James relajado con su personalidad de siempre y le alegraba haber servido de ayuda con sus pesadillas que ahora habían disminuido considerablemente.</p><p>___-</p><p>Más tarde esa noche, se encontraba sentado junto a James, habían armado una pequeña fogata para quemar malvaviscos y habían escuchado música haciendo cantar a Harry. Pero los bostezos comenzaron a llegar y James se fue a acostar a Harry. Regulus se quedó sentado y se sirvió otro vaso de vino escuchando a lo lejos las olas del mar y sintiendo la brisa.</p><p>-¿Me sirves?- pidió James sentándose de nuevo a su lado</p><p>Regulus tomó la otra copa y la llenó</p><p>-Realmente fue buena idea venir aquí, me siento muy relajado</p><p>-Ese es el don de la playa- dijo Regulus chocando su copa -Salud</p><p>-Salud-</p><p>-¿Te acuerdas cuando en Hogwarts hacían fiestas a cada rato?</p><p>-Bebíamos vino de contrabando- recordó James</p><p>-Me alegra que ahora bebas vino de buena marca</p><p>James sonrió de lado -¿En Slytherin también hacían fiestas?</p><p>-Todo el tiempo hacían fiestas y me dolía la cabeza de sentir la música a todo volumen incluso en los dormitorios. Pero era divertido ver a todos ebrios haciendo tonteras.</p><p>-Era genial estar en Hogwarts</p><p>-Más o menos- dijo Regulus con una mueca y James lo vio</p><p>-Acabo de recordar que me odiabas</p><p>Regulus soltó una carcajada -Sabes la última vez que fui a Grimmauld Place, me encontré con una libreta donde había escrito un montón de veces “Odio a James Potter”</p><p>James lo vio indignado -No entiendo porqué me odiabas tanto</p><p>-Siempre aparecías cuando no debías y querías hacerte mi amigo por orden de Sirius</p><p>-No quería ser tu amigo por Sirius</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-No lo sé, eras misterioso, te encantaba el Quidditch y siempre te encontraba en los jardínes</p><p>-Entonces era tu instinto de ser amigo con todos</p><p>-Supongo, pero luego comenzaste a darme miedo y desistí de la idea de volvernos amigos</p><p>-¿Miedo?</p><p>-¿No te acuerdas cuando me golpeaste en la cara después de la final de Quidditch?</p><p>-Ah cierto- dijo Regulus y se tomó su mano -Aún me duele la mano</p><p>-Y a mi la nariz, me quedé en shock al ver que me habías golpeado</p><p>-Yo nunca había golpeado a nadie, si me peleaba siempre utilizaba la varita. Pero ahí estabas tú alardeando como siempre con la snitch en la mano y agitando tu escoba</p><p>-Habíamos ganado, claro que tenía que hacer eso</p><p>-Lo sé, pero el Regulus de 15 años solo podía pensar en lo furioso que estaba de haber perdido por tí. Aunque luego me asusté, pensé que ibas a devolverme el golpe</p><p>-Ah cierto, me acuerdo que me agarraron de los brazos como si fuera a golpearte</p><p>-¿No ibas a golpearme?</p><p>-Claro que no, estaba asustado viendo la sangre salir de mi nariz</p><p>Regulus rió -Lo siento, por eso</p><p>-Mientras no me vuelvas a golpear de nuevo, está todo bien</p><p>Regulus asintió y vio hacia el fuego -¿Crees que hemos madurado? ya no tengo ganas infantiles de golpearte</p><p>-Yo a veces me siento de cuarenta aunque apenas tenga 21</p><p>-Tranquilo, aún luces de 21. Aunque pronto ya será tu cumpleaños y tendrás 22</p><p>James levantó la vista y se terminó su copa de vino -Cierto, faltan solo unos días</p><p>-¿Remus y Sirius volverán?</p><p>-Sí, dijeron que para mi cumpleaños iban a estar aquí</p><p>-Entonces todo volverá a ser caótico</p><p>James soltó una carcajada -Pero ya te has acostumbrado</p><p>-Un poco sí- habló Regulus -Haz hecho algún plan para tu cumpleaños</p><p>-No quiero hacer mucha cosa, solo nosotros comiendo bebiendo, ya sabes</p><p>-¿Y si nos quedamos acá en la playa?</p><p>-Aún tenemos que volver al ministerio- le recordó James</p><p>-Solo piensalo, no trabajo, no complicaciones sin Sirius molestando por los alrededores</p><p>-Aún así me gusta mi trabajo y Sirius es mi mejor amigo</p><p>-Oh claro que lo sé</p><p>-Reg, ¿Por qué sigues tan arisco con Sirius?</p><p>-No lo sé, supongo que me he acostumbrado a eso</p><p>-Podrías cambiarlo un poco, hablas mucho más con Remus que con él</p><p>Regulus suspiró y se sirvió más vino dejando la botella vacía -Lo intentaré- dijo y añadió -¿Abrimos otra?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>James asintió y se paró entrando a la tienda en busca de otra botella y de paso confirmó que Harry seguía profundamente dormido. Cuando salió vio a Regulus caminando por la arena, la luna iluminaba levemente pero se podía ver la oscuridad más allá.</p><p>-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó James llegando a su lado</p><p>Regulus sintió su cabello despeinado por la brisa del mar -Quería ver mejor las estrellas- dijo viendo hacia el cielo. James vio su perfil y luego al cielo</p><p>-Apuesto que eras bueno en astronomía</p><p>-El mejor en todo- respondió orgulloso Regulus -Y yo apuesto que tú ni atendías a las clases</p><p>-Es que nunca le agarré el hilo a las estrellas y como no entendía lo dejaba de lado</p><p>Regulus se frotó los brazos comenzando a sentir un poco de frío y se percató que James lo miraba -Sabes, no tengo ni idea que quiero en mi vida- le dijo aún mirando al cielo</p><p>-La vida es complicada</p><p>-Lo es- dijo volviendo su vista donde James -Pero he decidido que voy a viajar</p><p>-¿Te irás?</p><p>-Sí, a Estados Unidos este fin de mes, tengo un amigo allí y quiero ver que de nuevo puedo aprender o conocer- le explicó</p><p>James asintió -Será raro no tenerte, cerca- dijo sintiéndose triste de repente</p><p>Regulus puso una mano en su hombro, pensando en decir algún comentario sarcástico pero de su boca no salía ninguna palabra y su cuerpo casi sin pensarlo se acercó a James dándole un abrazo.</p><p>Se sorprendió a sí mismo de estar abrazando a alguien, podía contar con los dedos de la mano las pocas veces que había abrazado a una persona. Pero esta era la primera vez que un abrazo se sentía tan bien que no quería separarse.</p><p>James rodeó con sus brazos a Regulus y apoyó su quijada en su hombro, se sentía triste de saber que pronto se iría pero también feliz de tenerlo allí a su lado. Cuando al fin se atrevió a separarse de Regulus este le sonrió -Vamos tenemos un vino que terminar.</p><p> </p><p>-Cuéntame algo</p><p>Regulus se movió en la silla subiendo los pies, pensativo -Cuando era niño antes de entrar a Hogwarts le tenía terror a Peeves. Porque Narcissa y Sirius me asustaban diciendo que se comía a los niños.</p><p>James lo vio divertido -¿Pero cuando entraste a Hogwarts dejaste de tenerle miedo?</p><p>-Al contrario me daba pánico mirarlo. Yo odiaba que alguien me hiciera bromas de mal gusto, por eso siempre me escabullía y corría cada que me quedaba solo en un pasillo. Incluso busqué libros para saber si es que era posible hacer desaparecer a un poltergeist</p><p>-¿Querías matarlo?</p><p>-Iba a ser en defensa propia, pero de todas formas nunca encontré un libro bueno</p><p>-¿Y cuando dejaste de tenerle miedo?</p><p>-Quizá ¿En cuarto año? Tenía tantas cosas en mente que lo deje de lado</p><p>James rió divertido</p><p>-Tú cuéntame algo</p><p>-Mmmm- dijo pensativo</p><p>-Un secreto</p><p>James lo vio aún más pensativo, no se le venía ningún secreto a la mente excepto uno, y supuso que era culpa el alcohol o que se sentía tan en confianza con Regulus que le confesó -Soy animago</p><p>Regulus soltó una carcajada sin creerle -¿Y en qué te conviertes?- preguntó incrédulo</p><p>-En un ciervo</p><p>-¿Así? ¿Con cuernos y todo eso?- preguntó divertido y al ver a James su mente unió rápidamente ideas y su sonrisa se borró -Prongs (cornamenta)- dijo</p><p>-Sí, así me llaman mis amigos</p><p>Regulus abrió la boca, dándose cuenta que no estaba jugando -Eso es ilegal</p><p>-Por eso es un secreto, guárdalo por siempre</p><p>Regulus asintió aún boquiabierto y parpadeó -¿Entonces Padfoot? (Canuto), Sirius es un perro, por eso Harry a veces dice perro no se refería al peluche</p><p>James sonrió levemente -Eres inteligente</p><p>-¿Pero como ustedes han podido? espera y ¿Remus? ¿Moony (lunático)?</p><p>-Eso solo se lo decimos porque está loco- mintió James y agregó -Pero el secreto termina ahí, no lo cuestiones con ellos</p><p>-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo aún sorprendido -Pero no entiendo cómo lo han logrado, es demasiado difícil convertirse en uno</p><p>-Es una larga historia que quizás algún día te la cuente</p><p>Regulus movió la cabeza de acuerdo -Pero ¿Puedes intentar convertirte ahora?</p><p>-¿Ahora?</p><p>-No puedo guardar un secreto que no sé si es real</p><p>James se paró de la silla y caminó unos metros alejándose de la fogata, le gustaba ver esa expresión de asombro en el rostro de Regulus.</p><p>Regulus saltó de su sitio al ver que el cuerpo James de repente comenzaba a tomar otra forma y se transformaba en un gran ciervo.</p><p>-¡Por Merlín!- dijo caminando donde él -Realmente eres un ciervo- agregó tocando sus astas con un poco de miedo y luego acarició su cabeza -Das miedo- dijo boquiabierto</p><p>Y un minuto después James volvió a su forma humana</p><p>Regulus lo examinó completo -Eres sorprendente</p><p>-¿Eso es un halago?- preguntó sonriente</p><p>-Sí, ahora sí- admitió Regulus, queriendo acariciar también la cabeza de James</p><p>No mucho después apagaron la fogata y entraron a la tienda. James bostezo estirándose y miró hacia su cuarto preguntándose si es que Regulus dormiría con él, aunque dudaba que pudiera tener una pesadilla con lo relajado que se sentía.</p><p>Regulus se dio cuenta de su mirada -Voy a cambiarme- dijo y después de entrar a su cuarto se quedó pensativo si es que debería ir donde James, se puso un short pijama que había comprado para dormir por el calor y un nuevo polo. Miró hacia la puerta preguntándose si es que James se sentiría incómodo, hacía calor y las camas no parecían tan grandes.</p><p>Pero la verdad era que no quería dormir solo y algo en él tenía curiosidad por saber si James también estaría en short como él durmiendo. Entró al cuarto de James sintiéndose extraño -¿Pensaste que te ibas a deshacer de mi?- dijo maliciosamente intentando cubrir su nerviosismo.</p><p>James soltó una carcajada, ya estaba echado en la cama -Te dejé un espacio- dijo viendo a su lado, Regulus rápidamente se acercó y apagó la luz, metiéndose también debajo de las sábanas.</p><p>Y vaya que la cama era pequeña, pensó cuando al girar su pierna chocó con la de James -Lo siento</p><p>-¿Por?</p><p>-Amm, no sé, bueno…- intentó decir sonando nervioso</p><p>James rió levemente -¿Qué?</p><p>-Nada duerme- dijo Regulus cerrando los ojos pero un rato después lo llamó -James</p><p>-mmmm?</p><p>-Sigo sin poder creer que seas un ciervo</p><p>James soltó una carcajada silenciosa -Soy un mago que se convierte en ciervo</p><p>-Pero eso te hace un ciervo</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>Regulus ahora rió y acarició su cabello, como quería hacerlo desde hace rato. James suspiró relajándose por la caricia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Feliz Cumpleaños</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27 de marzo 1982</p><p> </p><p>Lo primero que pensó Remus al llegar ese día a casa de James era que quizá deberían respetar un poco más su privacidad y tocar la puerta como personas normales, no entrar directamente por la red flú porque James siempre les había dejado el acceso libre.</p><p>Lo segundo que pensó fue que era aún muy temprano para estar allí. Sirius lo jaló de la mano, subiendo las escaleras emocionado y cuando estaba a punto de gritar llamando a James. Ambos escucharon que alguien terminaba de cantar la canción de feliz cumpleaños, específicamente Regulus y al parecer Harry le seguía.</p><p>Y lo tercero que pensó fue que la escena que tenía delante de él era demasiado conmovedora. Sirius abrió la puerta, quedándose bastante asombrado y Remus a su lado también miró sorprendido como Regulus sentado en la cama abrazaba a James y este le correspondía apretándolo contra su cuerpo y con los ojos cerrados. Harry por su parte devoraba una pequeña torta sentado en medio de la cama absorto en su mundo.</p><p>Remus jaló inmediatamente de la mano a Sirius haciéndole un gesto de silencio y juntó la puerta con extremo cuidado, no queriendo interrumpir el momento.</p><p>Sirius retrocedió con él y miró a Remus confundido -Esperemos y luego tocamos la puerta- le susurró Remus al oído, pero Sirius impaciente no esperó más que unos segundos y luego tocó la puerta entrando rápidamente.</p><p>-¡James!- exclamó lanzándose sobre él</p><p>Regulus que aún estaba cerca de James, saltó a un lado de la cama con una mueca -Aishhh tenías que volver- dijo mirándolo mal y luego sonrió al ver a Remus -Hola Rem</p><p>-Hola Reg- le contestó sonriente cargando a Harry para un abrazo -Hola Harry- exclamó feliz de verlo y se percató que una snitch volaba en el cuarto.</p><p>-¿Por qué hay una snitch volando?- preguntó y Sirius le arrebató a Harry -Te he extrañado tanto ¿Cómo está mi ahijado favorito?</p><p>-Es tu único ahijado- dijo Regulus rodando los ojos</p><p>James se estiró atrapando la snitch -Es mi regalo de cumpleaños- le respondió contento</p><p>-¿Quién te ha cumplido el capricho?- preguntó y Regulus soltó una carcajada. Remus movió la cabeza y luego lo abrazó -Feliz cumpleaños</p><p>-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado- respondió James también, con una sonrisa</p><p>-¿Cómo han estado?</p><p>-Todo perfecto- respondió James y Remus se contagió de su inmensa sonrisa, pero volteó al ver a Regulus intentar agarrar a Harry</p><p>-Deja de lanzarlo, se puede caer- dijo Regulus</p><p>-A él le gusta jugar así ¿A que no Harry?- dijo Sirius jugando y Harry solo soltó una risita</p><p>Pero Regulus fue más rápido y casi se lo arrebató de los brazos dejándolo en la cama</p><p>-James dile a tu amigo que no juegue con Harry así</p><p>-¿Soy tu hermano recuerdas?</p><p>-Uff gran hermano</p><p>-Y ni siquiera me has saludado ¿A mí no me vas a dar un abrazo?</p><p>Regulus lo miró raro -Ahí tienes a Remus para que te abrace-</p><p>Sirius se cruzó de brazos -Y yo que te había traído regalos de Brasil</p><p>-Espero sea algo interesante</p><p>-Hemos traído de todo- y añadió emocionado -Prongs te he conseguido una especie de mano de la gloria</p><p>-¿En serio?- preguntó él parándose de la cama</p><p>___-</p><p>-¿No crees que están distintos?- dijo Sirius viendo a James y Regulus a lo lejos conversar mientras traían las escobas</p><p>Remus se encogió de hombros, dándole a Harry una cucharada más de helado -Se llevan bien</p><p>-Pero en la mañana viste como estaban abrazados, te puedo asegurar que eso no es normal en Regulus</p><p>-Sabes que James es cariñoso</p><p>-Sí, pero Regulus no soportaría un abrazo de más de 2 segundos</p><p>-Viviendo estos meses con James, seguro ya se ha acostumbrado</p><p>-Que extraño</p><p>-Pero, ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas? ¿No te gusta que se lleven bien?</p><p>-No es que no me guste, pero…</p><p>Remus sonrió -Nadie te va a quitar a Prongs</p><p>Sirius soltó una carcajada -Pero en serio ¿Has visto cómo lo mira?- dijo pensativo. Remus también miró hacia ellos con detalle y ciertamente ambos se miraban y sonreían, era como si una extraña química hubiera nacido entre ellos. Sirius movió la cabeza sorprendido -Le está coqueteando</p><p>-¿Quien?</p><p>-James, mira esa sonrisa de lado que tiene-</p><p>Remus parpadeó al darse cuenta que era cierto, pero aún así intentó verlo por otro lado -No saques suposiciones</p><p>-Creeme que no quiero hacerlo- dijo y se quedó callado al verlos llegar. James le pasó una escoba a Sirius y Regulus a él, -¿Entonces cómo hacemos los equipos?- preguntó James</p><p>-Eso ni lo preguntes, nosotros contra ellos- añadió Regulus y Sirius lo vio desafiante</p><p>-Recuerden que yo no soy tan bueno en Quidditch- añadió Remus asustado por tener que jugar con las 3 personas más competitivas que conocía</p><p>-Tranquilo Rem, esto es solo por diversión no una especie de batalla- dijo James</p><p>-Oh por supuesto, diversión- dijo Regulus sarcástico</p><p>-Y de todas formas Moony, solo me necesitas a mí- añadió Sirius pasando un brazo por sus hombros</p><p>Unos minutos después Remus vio la quaffle volar por los aires y tuvo que interponerse antes que entre al aro, golpeándola con su escoba, agitado voló en su sitio e intentó no ver hacia abajo. Era un juego improvisado de Quidditch en el jardín de James y todos volaban como locos intentando meter puntos, mientras la snitch volaba por todos lados y Harry los observaba entretenido comiendo su helado.</p><p>La única razón por la que Remus había accedido a jugar era por el cumpleaños de James, afortunadamente le hicieron caso y no soltaron las Bludgers así que podía volar relativamente tranquilo de saber que ninguna intentaría derribarlo de su escoba.</p><p>-La Snitch- le gritó a Sirius señalando hacia un costado, iban perdiendo considerablemente y su única forma de ganar sería consiguiendo la Snitch.</p><p>Para su sorpresa Regulus fue el que se adelantó a perseguir la snitch, James se quedó volando cerca de su aro atento a ellos.</p><p>Remus se mordió el labio viéndolos, estaban tan parejos pero aún así Regulus parecía tener un poco más de habilidad porque cuando la snitch hizo un movimiento brusco este cambió de dirección rápidamente y unos segundos después vio cómo conseguía la snitch dejando a Sirius boquiabierto</p><p>James gritó en señal de victoria y voló donde ellos, específicamente donde Regulus al cual abrazó mientras aún volaban.</p><p>-Es injusto, esa escoba es mejor que la mía</p><p>-Aprende a perder Black- dijo Regulus dándole la snitch a James.</p><p>James la tomó en su mano y volvió a apreciarla; desde la mañana que Regulus se la había regalado, no podía dejar de mirarla, apreciando sus iniciales inscritas.</p><p>-No eres tan malo como creía- le dijo Regulus luego cuando volvieron a estar en tierra firme</p><p>-Owww Moony has recibido un cumplido de Regulus, atesóralo porque es imposible recibir uno- se metió Sirius</p><p>-¿Gracias?- dijo Remus y soltó una carcajada</p><p>-A mí sí me hace cumplidos- dijo James presumiendo</p><p>Sirius se cruzó de brazos -¿En serio?- preguntó mirando a Regulus</p><p>-Solo fue una vez</p><p>-¿Que cumplido fue?</p><p>-Eso es secreto- volvió a contestar Regulus</p><p>Sirius levantó una ceja y miró a James</p><p>-Secreto- confirmó él y Sirius frunció el ceño</p><p>-A por cierto, Harry ya conoce la playa- les comentó Regulus, sabiendo que le molestaría a Sirius</p><p>-¡Han llevado a Harry sin mí!- exclamó</p><p>Regulus sonrió maliciosamente -Exactamente</p><p>Y Remus volvió a reír agarrando a Sirius -Es injusto hubieran podido esperar e íbamos todos juntos</p><p>-A sido tan tranquilo no tenerte alrededor- siguió molestando -¿No cierto Prongs?- dijo Regulus con una sonrisa de lado</p><p>Sirius se quedó boquiabierto y James con Remus rieron con ganas</p><p>-Lo siento Padfoot, pero si ha sido muy relajante viajar a la playa. De todas formas podemos volver los 5 cualquier día- decía James pero Sirius lo ignoró y señaló a Regulus -Tú no puedes llamarle Prongs</p><p>-Sirius- lo llamó Remus regañándolo</p><p>-¿Y por qué no puedo decirle Prongs?</p><p>-Porque no sabes el contexto, porque…</p><p>-¿Quién dice que no sé el contexto?- dijo Regulus sonriente</p><p>Remus y Sirius voltearon a ver a James sorprendidos</p><p>James se encogió de hombros -Le conté que soy un animago</p><p>-¿Tú qué?</p><p>-Lo que escuchaste Black- dijo Regulus -Ah y también intuí que eras el perro del que tanto hablaba Harry</p><p>Sirius rió nerviosamente -No sé de qué hablas</p><p>Él rodó los ojos -No se preocupen, solo lo sé y ya. No es como que le vaya a contar a alguien su lado ilegal</p><p>James asintió -Exacto solo esto queda aquí</p><p>-Sí- confirmó Regulus -Al menos Remus tú eres el único normal- dijo bromeando</p><p>Sirius soltó una carcajada -Ya sabes... polos opuestos</p><p> </p><p>___-</p><p>Llegada la noche aunque James había dicho que solo serían los 4 pasando un cumpleaños tranquilo, inevitablemente hubieron invitados.</p><p>Conocidos del ministerio, incluso amigos de Hogwarts que al parecer no veía hace mucho llegaron. Regulus se preguntaba cómo estaba manejando todo Cuga, porque veía aparecer y aparecer bocaditos.</p><p>A James lo veía caminar de un lado para el otro, saludar personas, brindar y sonreir mucho. Él por su parte no sabía exactamente qué hacer, había estado hablando con Brown un buen rato pero luego se alejó al ver que se juntaban más aurores y ahora apoyado en la mesa miraba también a Remus y Sirius que hablaban y hablaban contentos con dos chicas como si no las hubieran visto hace siglos.</p><p>Suspiró pesadamente sintiéndose fuera de lugar y pensando en si era mejor idea subir a su cuarto o irse a dormir con Harry, que viendo la hora ya debería estar en su segundo sueño.</p><p>-¿Por qué tan pensativo?</p><p>Sorprendido giró la cabeza encontrándose con James</p><p>-No estoy pensativo solo estoy observando</p><p>-Esto ha sido inesperado</p><p>-Sí, todo mundo ha venido a saludarte. Eres bastante conocido</p><p>-Solo un poco</p><p>-Que modesto</p><p>James negó -Pero casi ya todos se van, mañana hay trabajo- dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso</p><p>-¿Por qué siento que ya estas medio ebrio?- preguntó divertido</p><p>-Solo un poquito- dijo James riendo y luego señaló con la cabeza hacia el grupo donde estaba Sirius -¿Por qué no estás allí?</p><p>-Me da pereza conocer a nuevas personas</p><p>-¿No conoces a Marlene y Dorcas?</p><p>-No</p><p>-¿Como que no? Estaban en Gryffindor en mi clase</p><p>-Al único Gryffindor que recuerdo es a tí</p><p>-Owww</p><p>-Nada de oww, te recuerdo porque me caías mal- dijo y James lo tomó de la mano jalandolo.</p><p>-Ven tienes que conocerlas</p><p>Regulus terminó siguiéndolo y sintiéndose extraño de estar tomado de la mano de James prefirió soltarse cuando llegaron donde ellos</p><p>Marlene fue la primera en verlo -¿Regulus Black?</p><p>-Sí, hola- las saludó cortésmente, ellas lo miraban entretenidas.</p><p>Y aunque comenzaron a preguntarle algunas cosas y conversar no se sintió tan incómodo como hubiera creído. James conversaba y no paraba de hablar, mientras los invitados se fueron yendo y solo quedaron ellos, se acomodaron en los sillones hablando sobre cómo había sido ese último año que no se habían visto.</p><p>-Estamos planeando en mudarnos aquí- explicó Dorcas</p><p>-Yo las puedo ayudar, conozco un montón de lugares buenos- dijo Sirius</p><p>Y James curioso preguntó -¿Y por qué de repente han decidido mudarse?</p><p>Marlene levantó su mano haciendo aparecer un anillo, -Nos vamos a casar-</p><p>-¿Y recién lo dicen?- -Felicitaciones- agregó emocionado James seguido de los demás</p><p>-Es tu día no queríamos quitarte protagonismo</p><p>-Técnicamente ya acabó el cumpleaños de James hace una hora- opinó Remus</p><p>Regulus las vio interesado y pensando que era un tonto por recién darse cuenta que eran pareja</p><p>-¿Han decidido el día?- preguntó Sirius -No puedo creer que se vayan a casar</p><p>-Algo así- -Estamos planeando todo, pero ustedes serán los primeros en enterarse- dijo Dorcas sonriente</p><p>Regulus miró hacia su mano, ella también llevaba un hermoso anillo y luego miró hacia la mano de Sirius, tenía 4 anillos de diferente tipo 2 en cada mano y al ver a Remus este tenía sus manos limpias.</p><p>-¿Y cuando le piensas pedir matrimonio a Remus?- le preguntó a Sirius esperando hacerlo sentir incómodo.</p><p>Pero el que se atoró con su bebida y comenzó a toser como loco fue Remus, mientras James y las chicas reían a carcajadas.</p><p> </p><p>___-</p><p>Cuando acabó la noche rió a carcajadas junto con Remus al ver a James y Sirius ebrios,</p><p>You can dance</p><p>You can jive</p><p>Having the time of your life</p><p>Cantaban y bailaban Dancing queen</p><p>See that girl</p><p>Se unió también Remus cantando y Regulus también cedió divertido cantando con ellos el final</p><p>Watch that scene</p><p>Dig in the dancing queen!</p><p> </p><p>Después que la euforia terminó y cantaron tanto que se quedaron sin voz. James se sentó en el sillón junto a Regulus -No tengo ni idea como iré a trabajar mañana</p><p>-No te preocupes Prongs, yo voy a hablar con tu jefe- dijo Sirius intentando estar derecho</p><p>Remus soltó una carcajada -Si tu hablas termina despedido</p><p>-Moony no seas malo conmigo- dijo Sirius tomándolo del rostro</p><p>James vio divertido como Remus intentaba esquivar los besos de Sirius</p><p>-Son un raros- opinó Regulus</p><p>-Pero hacen buena pareja</p><p>-Sirius tiene suerte de encontrar a alguien que lo soporte- dijo Regulus pensativo pero James no captó el tono de su voz y soltó una carcajada cerrando los ojos cansado por la ajetreada noche</p><p>-Ni te pongas a dormir, vamos sube a tu cuarto de una vez</p><p>-Creo que eres el único cuerdo aquí- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Regulus y respirando con calma. A lo lejos seguía escuchando las quejas de Sirius a Regulus hablando algo pero él solo tenía ganas de dormir.</p><p>-James sube- luego escuchó y se sorprendió de estar de pronto parado al frente de las escaleras. Se rió sintiéndose un poco perdido y le hizo caso antes de perder el equilibrio.</p><p>Dio varios pasos y cuando finalmente llegó a su cuarto cayó en la cama aún riendo, realmente estaba muy ebrio</p><p>-Me has lanzado- se quejó</p><p>-Agradece que no te he empujado por las escaleras</p><p>Volvió a reír, se sacó los zapatos y se acomodó en la almohada con los ojos entrecerrados. Y al ver a Regulus estiró los brazos</p><p>-Dame un abrazo- pidió sintiendo como todo en su cabeza daba vueltas</p><p>Regulus se sentó a su lado y terminó accediendo, se apoyó en su pecho, sintió la mejilla pegada a la suya y como James lo estrujaba. -Me dejas sin aire- dijo divertido pero aún así no quiso separarse.</p><p>Sintió su perfume mezclado con el aroma del whisky, su cuerpo caliente pegado al suyo y como sus brazos perdían poco a poco la fuerza. Cuando se separó al fin, se dio cuenta que James se había quedado dormido.</p><p>Acarició su mejilla quedándose un largo rato viéndolo, sintiendo su corazón latir rápido y luego sin estar seguro del porqué hizo lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hace días. Acercó su rostro lentamente, con un poco de miedo y juntó sus labios en un cálido beso, movió sus labios suavemente apresando el inferior pero al sentir a James removerse se apartó rápidamente, asustado y con el corazón latiendo más rápido que nunca.</p><p>Miró detrás de él, la puerta seguía cerrada como antes y James seguía profundamente dormido, suspiró intentando calmarse y se paró saliendo rápidamente del cuarto de James.</p><p>Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos en su pecho, pero cuando llegó a su cuarto y pudo respirar tranquilamente comenzó a sentirse enojado consigo mismo, tenía muchas cosas planeadas y ahora no podía detenerse a pensar que es lo que sentía por James, cuando estaba seguro que él probablemente no sentiría lo mismo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1 de Abril 1982</p><p>Regulus tomó sus cosas, se despidió una última vez con la mano y volteó.</p><p>Había abrazado mucho a James y Harry, incluso también a Remus y Sirius que aún seguía medio enojado porque apenas y ayer se había enterado que se iba.</p><p>Caminó pensando en una mezcla de cosas, tenía muchas ganas de conocer Estados Unidos, también muchas ganas de girar y volver con ellos, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.</p><p>Pero no estaba seguro realmente de si era lo que merecía o debería hacer, así que caminó alejándose de ellos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cartas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El primer día que despertó después de que Regulus viajó fue muy extraño. Tenía su usual desayuno al frente, Harry contento comía a su lado sus panqueques pero la mermelada de cereza estaba intacta y aunque a él no le gustaba terminó sirviéndose un poco pensando en qué habría desayunado Regulus.</p><p>Supuso que extrañaba la compañía, ya que ahora volvía a estar solamente con Harry y no habían comentarios sarcásticos o conversaciones interesantes. Pero más tarde cuando Sirius y Remus llegaron a su casa y pasaron el día entero jugando con Harry, hablando con él. Se dio cuenta que seguía sintiéndose extraño, no sabía que nombre ponerle a lo que sentía pero conforme pasaron los días, volvió a entrar a la rutina y se dio cuenta que extrañaba demasiado a Regulus.</p><p>-¿Pasa algo?</p><p>-¿Cómo?</p><p>-Te noto muy pensativo y eso no es usual en ti- dijo Remus</p><p>-No me pasa nada, estoy bien</p><p>Remus lo miró por unos segundos y partió un pedazo de su chocolate -¿Quieres?</p><p>-Gracias- lo recibió dándole una mordida -Pensé que ibas a acompañar a Sirius a buscar el departamento para Marlene y Dorcas</p><p>-No no, hace un día caluroso. No quiero estar caminando por los alrededores- dijo Remus con una mueca</p><p>James sonrió y terminó de comer el chocolate, estirando los pies</p><p>-James</p><p>-Dime</p><p>-¿Pasó algo entre tú y Regulus?</p><p>Él frunció ligeramente el ceño -¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>-No lo sé</p><p>James lo vio confundido y al ver que Remus se quedó callado viendo al frente quiso hablar -Él… él es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado</p><p>-¿Cómo así?</p><p>-Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, yo quería hacerme su amigo ¿Te acuerdas?. Creo que fue en cuarto cuando yo intentaba siempre encontrarme con él y pensaba en lo genial que debería ser tener un amigo tan distinto, conocer lo que pensaba y cómo se divertía. Y ahora que lo conocí realmente me sorprendió demasiado, desde cómo se preocupaba tanto por mí hasta como le gustaba cantar mientras se preparaba alguna bebida. Y cuando se fue, yo no quería dejarlo irse pero me sentía tan egoísta en querer retenerlo a mi lado cuando solo somos simplemente amigos-</p><p>-No son simplemente amigos</p><p>-¿Qué más podríamos ser?</p><p>Remus suspiró -Deberías escribirle una carta, es bueno mantener contacto con los amigos</p><p> </p><p>8 de Abril 1982</p><p>Tomó un poco de café y continuó leyendo el periódico</p><p>-Quiero ir a comprar una nueva capa ¿Me acompañas?- escuchó a Izan hablarle</p><p>-Te acompaño pero antes vamos a buscar el chivatoscopio</p><p>-Oh cierto, casi y lo olvido- dijo recogiendo el correo que había llegado esa mañana -Regulus tienes que correo</p><p>-Que raro, no le di a nadie esta dirección- dijo estirando la mano para recibir la carta y sonrió al ver quien era el remitente</p><p> </p><p>Regulus,</p><p>Hoy me preguntaba cómo estarías. Las cosas por aquí andan un poco agitadas, este fin de semana hicimos una especie de barbacoa en la nueva casa de Marlene y Dorcas, ¿Adivina quien cocinó? Marlene... y yo fui su ayudante, aunque puede que la carne me salió más dura de lo normal pero perfectamente comestible.</p><p>Ahora estoy en el ministerio bastante aburrido ayudando con un poco de papeleo, tuve que volver a dejar a Harry con sus abuelos. Estaba hablando con ellos y quieren inscribir a Harry en unos meses en una especie de colegio para niños muggle, creen que es necesario que socialice.</p><p>Por supuesto me he opuesto, aún es muy pequeño y prefiero la educación en casa, pero ya sabes como piensan esos señores y seguro van a seguir con la idea un buen tiempo.</p><p>Sirius y Remus te mandan saludos, Harry también ha estado preguntando por ti pero le conté un cuento sobre ti yendo a derrotar monstruos así que se ha calmado.</p><p>Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Ya te instalaste en la casa de tu amigo? ¿Todo va bien?</p><p>Un abrazo a la distancia,</p><p>James Potter.</p><p>Terminó de leer y se paró rápido en la búsqueda de un pergamino para escribirle una respuesta, quería contarle que tenía todo bajo orden y estaba bien, le escribió sugiriendo que quizá y Harry si necesitaba socializar, pero necesitaba buscar niños mágicos para que se sienta cómodo y también le contó que en unos días se iría de viaje a Nueva Orleans</p><p> </p><p>12 de Mayo 1982</p><p>James,</p><p>Espero que todo esté bien por allá, ¿Cómo va Harry? ojalá le estés dando un buen ejemplo!</p><p>Por cierto, seguí tus consejos y aunque suene sorprendente tenías razón. He descubierto un nuevo don (realmente soy perfecto en todo) y ahora puedo cocinar. Aunque los ingredientes que me gustaría encontrar aquí no son los mismos que en Inglaterra he logrado hacer unas pastas deliciosas.</p><p>¿Te acuerdas de la investigación que te comente le estaba ayudando a Izan? Todo va perfecto, aunque hemos tenido que leer demasiado ya hemos podido descubrir una rama del vudú. Te sorprendería lo que pueden hacer estos no magos. Afortunadamente seguimos vivos y hemos podido intercambiar ideas sin salir con un hechizo encima.</p><p>Mandale mis saludos a Remus, Sirius y sobretodo a Harry. Por cierto los chocolates que estoy enviando con esta carta los compré en este valle del Vudú, son deliciosos tienen que probarlos.</p><p>Un fuerte abrazo,</p><p>Regulus Black</p><p> </p><p>6 de Junio 1982</p><p>Regulus,</p><p>Le encontré amigos a Harry!! y sí, son de su edad. No sé si te acuerdes de Arthur Weasley, trabaja en el ministerio en el departamento de al lado. Resulta que tiene 7 hijos ¿Puedes creerlo? aunque solo uno es de su edad, sé que Harry se va a divertir mucho jugando con los demás. Hoy me han invitado a almorzar con ellos así que veremos como va todo.</p><p>Con Remus y Sirius estamos planeando viajar a la playa, aunque Sirius se puso exquisito y quiere ir a una en el norte. Ah por cierto ayer estuvimos en San Mungo, se cayó de la escoba intentando agarrar a Harry que estaba haciendo una especie de berrinche porque no quería comer sus vegetales. Pero todo bien no te preocupes, solo se necesitó un par de hechizos para arreglar su muñeca.</p><p>No sé dónde estarás ahora pero ojalá y todo te vaya bien. Escríbenos cualquier cosa y avísanos si es que quizá puedas visitarnos.</p><p>Con Cariño,</p><p>James Potter</p><p>Y casi me olvido de contarte, Susan terminó con Brown ha sido el chisme estos días en el ministerio porque escuché que Brown se había enamorado de una muggle.</p><p> </p><p>7 de Junio 1982</p><p>James,</p><p>Me alegro que Harry tenga amigos al fin, seguro y se divirtieron mucho. Lo que me preocupa es cómo harás para controlarlo… si es que no pueden atraparlo ahora imagínate cuando crezca y se suba a la escoba enojado. Aún así estoy seguro que será uno de los mejores buscadores, sigue entrenando con él.</p><p>Aprovechen y tengan un buen fin de semana en la playa, aunque sigo opinando que mereces un mes entero allí disfrutando del sol y el mar. Dale un golpe a Sirius de mi parte por ser tan descuidado, aunque supongo que Remus ya lo hizo.</p><p>Y confirmamos de nuevo que las relaciones no suelen durar... me sorprende que Brown de repente haya dejado a Susan, pero supongo que así es el ¿Amor? uno de repente se enamora de alguien sin pensarlo, supongo...</p><p>Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, no sé si pueda visitarlos por estos días pero te avisaré.</p><p>Ayer estuve en un concierto muggle ¿Conoces The Clash? y si es que no los conoces tienes que escucharlos, me divertí demasiado aunque admito que me sentí un poco nostálgico me hubiera gustado que estés allí. Pero seguro y ya tendremos tiempo después para vernos.</p><p>Te extraño,</p><p>Regulus Black</p><p> </p><p>James releyó la carta, sobre todo las últimas líneas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él también extrañaba mucho a Regulus</p><p>The Clash pensó luego parándose a buscar, recordaba haber visto un disco de ese grupo en las últimas compras que había hecho aunque no lo había escuchado, sonrió en señal de victoria cuando al fin lo encontró y puso el disco a sonar</p><p>Darling, you got to let me know (Cariño, tienes que decírmelo)</p><p>Should I stay or should I go? (¿Debería quedarme, o debería irme?)</p><p>If you say that you are mine (Si dices que eres mío)</p><p>I'll be here till the end of time (estaré aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos)</p><p>So you got to let me know (Así que tienes que decírmelo)</p><p>Should I stay or should I go? (¿Debería quedarme, o debería irme?)</p><p> </p><p>Debiste quedarte- pensó en voz alta</p><p>Harry levantó la cabeza viéndolo curioso y James comenzó a reírse seguido de Harry.</p><p>-Lo bueno que aún estás muy pequeño para darte cuenta que estoy loco</p><p>-Lo co?</p><p>James soltó una carcajada</p><p> </p><p>31 de Julio 1982</p><p>Querido Harry</p><p>Sé que aún no estás en la edad para leer esto pero quería decirte que realmente espero que todo te vaya bien siempre. También sé que eres muy inteligente y hábil, estoy seguro que tendrás un futuro sorprendente.</p><p>Espero te guste este regalo, Jumanji es un juego de mesa que es muy solicitado por los niños mágicos aquí en América.</p><p>Feliz Cumpleaños</p><p>Con Cariño,</p><p>Regulus Black</p><p>James, juega la versión básica con Harry no lo vas a marear con todos los dados aún!. Seguro y se te hace entretenido jugar con Remus y Sirius también así que disfruten el juego.</p><p> </p><p>1 de Septiembre 1982</p><p>Regulus,</p><p>Ha pasado un tiempo que no recibo una carta tuya, un mes para ser exactos. Sé que probablemente estés ocupado y lo entiendo… pero de todas formas quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños, realmente eres una persona única y me alegra tanto haberte podido conocer.</p><p>Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor y espero la estés pasando genial y divirtiéndote en lo que sea ahora andes haciendo...</p><p>Yo por mi parte estoy bien, ahora en el departamento de Inefables, estoy pensando seriamente en convertirme en uno (Aunque nunca lo había imaginado) pero me parece muy interesante todo lo que se maneja aquí.</p><p>Te extraño,</p><p>Te quiero,</p><p>James Potter</p><p> </p><p>Izan bebió un poco más de cerveza y siguió el ritmo de la música. Estaban en un bar disfrutando de algunos covers y haciendo algunas previas para ir a otro lugar</p><p>I don't need you to worry for me cause i'm alright (No necesito que te preocupes por mí porque estoy bien)</p><p>I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home (No quiero que me digas que es tiempo de ir a casa)</p><p>I don't care what you say anymore this is my life (No me importa más lo que digas, esta es mi vida)</p><p>Go ahead with your own life leave me alone (Sigue con tu vida y déjame solo)</p><p>Regulus parecía también más entretenido ahora, cantando un poco y ya no estaba sin ánimos como en la mañana.</p><p>-¿Entonces dónde vamos ahora?</p><p>-Querías ir a una discoteca Muggle ¿no?</p><p>-Si pero la pregunta es a qué tipo de discoteca quieres ir tú, es tu cumpleaños</p><p>Regulus lo vio ligeramente confundido preguntándose si es que habían tipos de discoteca</p><p>-A lo que me refiero es que los no mágicos suelen estar más clasificados.</p><p>Regulus soltó una carcajada -¿Y cual es la diferencia?</p><p>-Si te gustan hombre o mujeres</p><p>-Me da igual, tampoco es como que quiera coquetearle a alguien</p><p>-Insisto, es tu cumpleaños, tienes que divertirte. Así que… ¿Qué eliges?</p><p>Regulus tomó un sorbo de su bebida y de inmediato su mente se inundó de James como venía haciéndolo desde la mañana.</p><p>-¿Quien te pone más?</p><p>Regulus sonrió levemente -Chicos- admitió -Pero no me lleves a un lugar de mala muerte</p><p>-Lo sabía, no te preocupes conozco el sitio perfecto</p><p>Y en el supuesto sitio perfecto hacía una calor insoportable, Regulus tuvo que quitarse la camisa que traía encima y se la amarró en la cintura.</p><p>Había vuelto a sentarse en la barra y pidió una de las tantas bebidas que encontró en la carta</p><p>-Me gusta tu tatuaje- Regulus se vio el brazo con el ceño fruncido -¿Que?- preguntó volteando a ver al chico que se había sentado a su lado</p><p>-Que me gusta tu tatuaje, ¿Que significa?</p><p>-Significa mis malas decisiones</p><p>-Me encanta</p><p>-Yo lo odio- dijo sintiéndose enojado, pero tuvo que respirar profundamente el chico Muggle obviamente no tendría ni idea.</p><p>-¿Estas solo?</p><p>-Vine con un amigo- respondió viendo hacia la pista donde Izan bailaba demasiado pegado con otro</p><p>-Soy James ¿Tú?</p><p>Regulus levantó una ceja pensando en las ironías de la vida que ponían el nombre de quien venía pensando todo el día delante de él</p><p>-Soy Arthur- mintió no queriendo dar a conocer su verdadero nombre</p><p>-¿Bailamos?</p><p>Regulus se encogió de hombros -Vale- aceptó</p><p>Pero bailar con un extraño que no lo conocía de nada y le sonreía como un tonto mientras le hacía halagos no era tan divertido como lo hubiera esperado.</p><p>Y dejarse besar o acariciar tampoco era tan excitante como lo hubiera esperado</p><p>-¿Nos vamos a otro lado?- le preguntó al oído</p><p>Regulus sonrió de costado e Izan que se había unido hace un rato donde ellos le puso una mano en el hombro, -Por si acaso tienes el departamento libre que yo me estoy yendo a otro lugar- señaló con la cabeza al chico de a lado.</p><p>Él no respondió, solo siguió terminando su bebida y cuando vio que Izan al fin se fue con su acompañante</p><p>-Hey lo siento pero me tengo que ir</p><p>-¿No nos vamos juntos?- preguntó sorprendido el chico</p><p>-No</p><p>-Pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo</p><p>Regulus negó con la cabeza y volteó caminando entre la multitud. Poco después salió del club y caminó por las calles solitarias hasta que llegó a su departamento. Este estaba vacío como Izan había prometido, Regulus entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta, se quitó la camisa, polo y pantalones que llevaba encima queriendo deshacerse del olor del tabaco y alcohol.</p><p>Se lanzó a la cama y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando hacia el techo.</p><p>No era mala la idea de tener sexo en su cumpleaños, pero se rehusaba a hacerlo sobre todo si era con un extraño y teniendo en cuenta que nunca había tenido sexo en su vida.</p><p>Suspiró y desenredo sus manos, bajó su mano derecha por su pecho en una caricia.</p><p>-Oh no pienses en eso- se riñó así mismo al ver hacia donde su mente se dirigía, pero luego vio a su alrededor estaba y estaría completamente solo, nadie podría juzgarlo por su pensamientos.</p><p> </p><p>Específicamente nadie podría juzgar que mientras tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarse, lentamente, gimiendo bajo; pensaba en James, pero no en cualquier James sino James Potter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ¿Por qué me gustas?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31 de Octubre 1982</p><p> </p><p>Caminó lentamente por el césped, no podía creer que más de un año había podido pasar desde que Voldemort intentó matar a Harry.</p><p>Ya había venido otras veces al cementerio, pero era la primera vez que venía solo. Suspiró y vió la lápida al frente de él. Siempre que iban, Remus y Sirius solían saludar a Lily como si estuviera allí. Él solía quedarse mudo, aunque Remus decía que era terapéutico si le hablaba como ellos.</p><p>Así que decidido se sentó en el césped y se cruzó de piernas, hacía una bonita tarde y el sol aún iluminaba las flores que le había llevado</p><p>-Hola Lily- finalmente se atrevió a decir con una sonrisa -Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo siento- dijo y tomó aire intentando controlar su corazón.</p><p>-Harry está creciendo mucho, ya dejó de ser un bebé. Ahora camina y le roba los chocolates a Remus, es un niño muy feliz, incluso tiene pequeños amigos y si lo vieras con la escoba es asombroso, estoy completamente seguro que será uno de los mejores en Quidditch.</p><p>Remus y Sirius están disfrutando su romance como no tienes idea, hace poco volvieron de viaje estuvieron en Francia unas semanas, le trajeron a Harry una hermosa boina, ya le tomé fotos como a ti te gusta y las puse en su álbum.</p><p>Y yo… pues yo sigo en el departamento de aurores aunque también estoy en el departamento de los Inefables ¿Puedes creerlo?.</p><p>Rufus me quiere mandar de vacaciones porque quiere que me distraiga un poco-- habló y suspiró -Yo no lo quiero realmente... me siento solo y si no tendría que ir al trabajo estaría aún más solo y te tengo que admitir que estando incluso acompañado por Sirius, Remus, Dorcas o cualquiera, aún me siento solo- dijo James tomando una flor y jugando con ella</p><p>Supongo que estoy así porque las cosas se me han juntado... ya pasó un año y no puedo evitar que todo vuelva a mi cabeza, también aún tengo problemas con tus papás y me estresa tanto que Regulus esté desaparecido</p><p>Ah no te conté, Regulus se quedó en mi casa un tiempo, ese maldito Black se hizo mi amigo y se fue, ahora no responde mis cartas. Y yo me siento mal, no se si dije algo malo o no sé si simplemente ya no quiere hablar conmigo, pero siento que me vuelvo loco.</p><p>No puedo dejar de pensar en él, de preocuparme y querer que esté aquí como antes ¿Está mal que sienta esto?- dijo y sintió su corazón estrujarse -Te quiero y siempre te voy a amar demasiado pero él me hace sentir demasiadas cosas y ya no sé cómo actuar- terminó diciendo y se quedó mirando las flores.</p><p>Cómo le gustaría que ella pudiera responder y solucionar sus problemas como siempre lo había hecho.</p><p>___-</p><p>-¿No les parece que Reg anda muy desaparecido? O sea de por sí casi nunca me contestaba las cartas pero ahora ya a pasado meses- dijo Sirius</p><p>-Debe estar abrumado con algo, no te lo tomes tan personal- señalo Remus -Ni tú James- agregó</p><p>Él se estiró en la alfombra a lado de Harry -Yo no me lo tomo tan personal- mintió -Supongo debe estar ocupado- añadió sarcástico y sintió un golpe de Harry en el estómago -Auch- se quejó y Harry volvió a dar otro pequeño golpe.</p><p>-¿Por qué a tí te golpea con cariño?- se quejó Sirius</p><p>-Por tú lo molestas mucho- opinó Remus echado en el sillón y frunciendo el ceño porque le dolía el cuerpo específicamente la mordida</p><p>Sirius acarició su frente</p><p>-Siento que hoy será otra vez una luna agitada- dijo Remus</p><p>-Lo siento, aún ni pude conseguir el pergamino de la poción o avanzar con algo- se disculpó James</p><p>Remus negó -He tenido tantas lunas puedo con más</p><p>-Oigan y… ¿No habrá una forma de poder volver a Hogwarts? estoy seguro que al lobo le encantaría volver allí- Opinó Sirius</p><p>-Estás loco- dijo Remus, James sonrió</p><p>-Le podemos pedir permiso a Dumbledore</p><p>Remus frunció el ceño -¿Y también le van a explicar que hace años dejaban al lobo correr por el bosque prohibido solo con la supervisión de sus amigos animagos?</p><p>-Amigos y tu pareja animago- se señaló Sirius</p><p>James se sentó en la alfombra, pensando por un momento en Peter Pettigrew</p><p>-Donde sea que se vaya tu mente, aléjalo de allí- dijo Sirius al ver la expresión que tenía James</p><p>Él movió la cabeza y tuvo una idea -¿Y si voy con ustedes? Estoy seguro que el lobo se alegrará de verme después de tanto tiempo</p><p>-¿Pero y Harry?</p><p>-Esta casa es demasiado segura y tiene su elfo- dijo James y luego agregó -Marlene y Dorcas podrían venir</p><p>-¿Y qué excusa te inventaras para no poder cuidar una noche a Harry?- opinó Remus</p><p>-Podrías decir que tendrás una cita- dijo Sirius</p><p>-No creo que les guste la idea de yo saliendo en una cita de repente- dijo James pensativo y agregó -Me inventaré que tengo algo importante en el trabajo</p><p>___-</p><p>Izan suspiró de nuevo y movió su chocolate caliente sin ánimos. Regulus se movía por la cocina ansioso, era la primera vez que intentaba hacer un keke. Ya había mezclado todo y ahora lo único que le faltaba era un movimiento de varita y estaría listo.</p><p>Sonrió al ver su creación y olía delicioso a naranja</p><p>-Deja esa cara- dijo cuando al levantar la vista vio a Izan</p><p>-Estoy sufriendo, ten consideración- pidió él dramáticamente</p><p>-Te hice un keke eso es ser considerado- contestó Regulus partiéndolo en pedazos y alcanzándole uno</p><p>-Sigo sin poder creer que me ha terminado</p><p>-Apenas han salido por dos meses- se quejó Regulus -Las relaciones no duran para siempre- añadió</p><p>-Pero nos entendíamos muy bien y el me gustaba demasiado</p><p>-Pero no es para que estés sufriendo tanto</p><p>-Me ha terminado hace una hora, déjame sufrir- dijo y vio que Regulus lo ignoraba comenzando a comer su keke</p><p>-¿Nunca has estado flechado por alguien?- le preguntó<br/>-¿Flechado?- preguntó Regulus como si la palabra no le sonara de nada</p><p>-Me refiero a si no has estado nunca enamorado de alguien. Ya sabes, pensar todo el día en esa persona, querer estar siempre a su lado, intentar conocer cada pequeña cosa de su vida y sonreir como un tonto cada que lo vez.</p><p>Regulus bajó la vista</p><p>-Querer besarlo siempre y sentirte tan bien a su lado ¿Nunca?- dijo Izan -Hey no me ignores-</p><p>Regulus le sonrió -Está bien... tienes permitido sufrir, pero solo 1 día</p><p>-Pero no has contestado mi pregunta</p><p>-¿Qué pregunta?</p><p>-¿Has estado enamorado?</p><p>-Yo… creo que sí, pero pensé que era simple atracción- admitió Regulus</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>25 Diciembre 1982</p><p>Querido Regulus</p><p>Sé que no te he escrito en un tiempo, pero en mi defensa tú tampoco me has escrito en meses.</p><p>¿Cómo estás? realmente quiero saberlo y quiero que me contestes. Que me digas como te ha ido, que me cuentes que estás haciendo, que me escribas cartas como antes. Y si quieres ignorarme pues adelante hazlo pero explícame porque lo haces.</p><p>Si te preguntas cómo va todo por aquí, va bien. Desde Harry corriendo por todo lugar hasta la boda de Dorcas y Marlene que salió espectacular. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte pero no sé si hacerlo porque parece que no recibiré respuesta.</p><p>Sé que esta carta te llegará mañana temprano así que Feliz Navidad</p><p>Te extraño,</p><p>James Potter</p><p>-¿Por qué bebes como si quisieras olvidar hasta tu nombre?</p><p>-No estoy bebiendo tanto</p><p>-Te has tomado dos vasos de whisky en menos de 20 segundos</p><p>Regulus vio hacia su vaso dándose cuenta que volvía a estar vacío</p><p>-No me pasa nada solo estoy ansioso</p><p>-¿Es por ese tal James?</p><p>-¿Qué?- preguntó boquiabierto</p><p>-Te escuché decir ese nombre en sueños, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es él?</p><p>-Es solo un amigo, vivía en su casa antes de venir a Estado Unidos</p><p>-¿En Inglaterra?</p><p>-Sí</p><p>-Es con quien te escribías todas esa cartas ¿No?</p><p>Regulus asintió y se sintió mal de nuevo al recordar la carta que había leído en la mañana</p><p>-Nunca entendí por qué le dejaste de escribir</p><p>-Porque lo extraño demasiado</p><p>Izan lo vio confundido -Te estás confundiendo de término, cuando alguien extraña a otra persona no ignora cartas y se aleja</p><p>Regulus bajó la vista -No entiendo que estoy haciendo</p><p>-Pues intenta entenderte y pregúntate ¿Qué quieres realmente?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>31 de Diciembre 1982</p><p>Marlene lo jaló de la mano haciéndolo dar una vuelta mientras bailaban -En definitiva James, eres el rey de las fiestas- dijo viendo alrededor como todos se divertían y bebían.</p><p>-No le subas el ego- dijo Remus divertido bailando con Sirius</p><p>-Brindo por tí James- dijo Sirius estirando su copa</p><p>-Son hechos Remus- dijo James contento chocando su copa inexistente con Sirius y escuchó a lo lejos el timbre sonar -Voy a ver quien es- dijo</p><p>-Y yo voy a rescatar a Dorcas- Marlene también dijo yendo hacia el otro lado</p><p>Se acercó hacia la puerta un poco extrañado, todas las personas a las que había invitado ya habían llegado y no recordaba haber invitado a alguien más. De todas formas abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, que se transformó en una expresión de asombro al ver a Regulus parado allí.</p><p>-Hola James- lo saludó Regulus con una sonrisa y él se dio cuenta que realmente no estaba alucinando</p><p>-Parece que has hecho una fiesta- siguió hablando Regulus -¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó al ver que James seguía inmovil</p><p>James soltó una risa nerviosa -Lo siento, si pasa- dijo</p><p>Regulus lo vio confundido, porque James seguía sin moverse. Y tenía que admitir que él sentía todas sus sensaciones revueltas de volver a ver a James, parado allí y tan guapo como siempre.</p><p>-Regulus, Regulus ¡Has venido!- Exclamó Sirius de pronto apareciendo y casi lanzando a un lado a James para abrazar a su hermano</p><p>-Hola Sirius- contestó él devolviéndole el abrazo y luego también abrazó a Remus que estaba sorprendido de volverlo a ver.</p><p>Cuando se separó vio a James que ahora se había ido unos pasos atrás y quiso abrazarlo, de esos abrazos que duraban minutos y de los que nunca quería separarse. Pero no sabía cómo y luego se vio arrastrado dentro saludando a Susan, saludando a otras personas que lo perdió de vista.</p><p>Un rato después James volvió a su sitio tomó un sorbo de su whisky y lo vio a lo lejos conversando, aún conservaba su estilo, su cabello negro caía gracilmente un poco más corto de lo que recordaba e incluso parecía más negro, contrastando con su blanca piel</p><p>-Estás siendo muy obvio</p><p>-¿Cómo?</p><p>-No despegas la vista de Regulus, sé que está más guapo pero tampoco deberías ser tan obvio</p><p>James abrió la boca quedándose sin palabras y sintió que se sonrojaba</p><p>Remus lo vio sorprendido, hace mucho que no veía a James tímido</p><p>-Te gusta Regulus- afirmó Remus al ver que James estaba a punto de darle una excusa</p><p>-¿Tú crees?- respondió James confundido viendo a Regulus bailar</p><p>Remus miró divertido su expresión y soltó una carcajada</p><p>-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- dijo parándose -Yo voy a buscar a Sirius, que seguro ya se quedó dormido buscando a Harry- añadió</p><p>Regulus al ver que James se acercaba lo tomó del brazo y dijo -Lo que sea que le hayas dado a Susan, yo también lo quiero</p><p>Susan rió escandalosamente, se notaba que estaba más ebria de lo normal -Yo te dije James, que no me des alcohol y ahí estás tú haciendo el brindis y dando cócteles tan buenos- dijo</p><p>James se contagió de su risa y Regulus negó divertido</p><p>-Pero no se preocupen, solo necesito refrescarme- dijo Susan dejándole su copa a James y yendo al baño</p><p>-En serio necesito una copa- volvió a decir Regulus y James le sonrió</p><p>-Vamos a la cocina</p><p>Regulus vio detalladamente a James mientras servía dos copas de vino</p><p>-Te perdiste las campanadas- dijo dándole un copa de vino. -¿Recién llegaste? ¿O porque no viniste antes?</p><p>-Feliz año nuevo James- dijo Regulus evadiendo sus preguntas y estirando su copa, James chocó su copa con él -Feliz año nuevo Regulus</p><p>-Te he extrañado- admitió Regulus después de dar un sorbo -Lo siento por dejar de escribirte- dijo levantando la vista y mirando a James, él también se quedó mirándolo y dio un paso dejando la copa en la mesa y acercándose más a él cautelosamente.</p><p>Regulus se sintió de repente nervioso de tenerlo cerca pero suspiró al sentir el cuerpo de James pegado al suyo en un abrazo, subió sus brazos rodeando también a James y sintiéndose finalmente agusto de poder abrazarlo.</p><p>-Quédate- susurró James -Quédate- volvió a pedir aún abrazándolo</p><p>Regulus sintió su corazón comenzar de nuevo a latir rápido, sorprendido. James se separó levemente al ver que no le respondía y supo al ver los ojos grises de Regulus tan cerca que realmente estaba loco por él.</p><p>Y con la mente solo inundada por él se sintió valiente se sintió confiado y dejando de lado sus inseguridades acercó su rostro y juntó sus labios con los de Regulus cerrando sus ojos. Movió lentamente sus labios y sintió que se volvía aún más loco al darse cuenta que Regulus le estaba correspondiendo el beso.</p><p>Atrapó su labio inferior sintiendo una caricia en su mejilla y cuando pensaba que el beso no podría ir mejor, su lengua se encontró con la suya rozándose tan placenteramente que sentía iba a derretirse allí mismo.</p><p>-¡Por Merlín!- luego ambos escucharon, haciendo que se separen abruptamente y miren agitados a Sirius y Marlene que estaban en la puerta de la cocina.</p><p>James dio un paso adelante y Regulus se llevó una mano a la frente viendo el piso incómodo</p><p>-Ustedes dos- dijo Sirius intentando unir ideas -¿Cómo es que ustedes dos?- balbuceó sin poder creer lo que había visto</p><p>James abrió la boca sin saber exactamente qué decir, Regulus comenzó a reírse rompiendo el momento y Marlene seguía parada bastante asombrada</p><p>-Yo sabía que le estabas coqueteando- dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos al ver que James no decía nada -¿Por qué no me dijiste?- preguntó enojado</p><p>-Hey tranquilo… que solo nos acabamos de besar- dijo Regulus</p><p>Sirius le lanzó una mala mirada</p><p>-¿Solo?- preguntó James viéndolo de reojo</p><p>Regulus desvió la mirada de él -¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?- luego le pidió a Sirius que lo miraba atónito</p><p>-Se nota que aquí falta que ustedes arreglen lo que tienen o sienten- opinó Marlene jalando a Sirius -Ven</p><p>-No voy a irme, hasta entender que pasa acá- dijo Sirius pidiendo explicaciones y luego la puerta se abrió entrando Remus</p><p>-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó asustado al ver a todos tan serios</p><p>-Paso que entro a la cocina a servirme un vaso de whisky y me encuentro a James besando a mi hermano</p><p>-Eres un dramático- dijo de inmediato Regulus</p><p>Remus por su parte sonrió viendo a James y frunció el ceño al ver a Sirius -¿Por qué tenías que interrumpirlos?</p><p>-¿Tú sabías?</p><p>-Volvamos a la fiesta</p><p>-Moony- se quejó Sirius cuando Remus lo jaló de la cintura -Hablemos afuera</p><p>James los vio irse y agarró de nuevo su copa de vino tomando lo que quedaba en un sorbo, toda esa valentía que había sentido hace un rato se había esfumado</p><p>Regulus lo miró divertido y luego vio hacia afuera -¿Hay alguien en los jardines?</p><p>-No- respondió</p><p>-Salgamos entonces- dijo y James lo siguió hacia afuera, atento de sus expresiones</p><p>-¿Cómo es eso de que Remus sabía?- preguntó finalmente Regulus poniendo las manos en los bolsillos y viendo curioso a James</p><p>-Sabía que iba averiguar si me gustabas</p><p>-¿Y cómo te fue?</p><p>-Pues me gustas demasiado- admitió James</p><p>Regulus sonrió sin querer verlo</p><p>-Y no es que lo haya averiguado de repente, sino que recién lo he asimilado- intentó explicar James viendo perdido su perfil</p><p>-¿Pero crees que nosotros…? ¿Acaso puede ser tan fácil? ¿Acaso podemos intentarlo?- preguntó Regulus sintiéndose tan extraño al darse cuenta que una fantasía podría hacerse realidad</p><p>Y esta vez James sonrió completamente -Podemos, claro que podemos intentarlo</p><p>Regulus giró a verlo y luego de perderse en su mirada negó -Es que no entiendo</p><p>-¿Que no entiendes?- dijo James apunto de borrar su sonrisa</p><p>-¿Por qué me gustas?- se preguntó Regulus y dio un paso hacia él</p><p>Sintiendo el frío de la noche acarició la cálida mejilla de James, contagiándose de su sonrisa miró hacia sus ojos y luego hacia sus labios. Se dio cuenta que no podría encontrar una única respuesta a su pregunta pero estaba seguro de algo, le gustaba James y nunca había querido besar tanto a alguien como lo quería hacer en ese momento, pero James se adelantó a él y jalándolo del mentón volvió a besarlo, tan intensamente, como tantas noches había querido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Juntos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando despertó abrió los ojos con pereza y bostezo, miró a su lado encontrándose con la cama vacía y se removió sin muchas ganas de levantarse, seguía con la misma ropa de ayer a excepción de los zapatos que estaban tirados en el suelo y su camisa abierta en los primeros botones y remangada en los brazos.</p><p>Luego de un rato al escuchar la risa de Harry a lo lejos se sentó en la cama intentando peinar su cabello revuelto y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado la anterior noche. Se sintió un poco sonrojado al recordar vagamente que aunque habían entrado de nuevo a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, inevitablemente mientras los invitados se iban y ellos seguían bebiendo James había tenido que aclararle a Sirius que ahora estaban juntos y se había dedicado a besarlo el resto de la noche sin importar que sus amigos los vieran.</p><p>Regulus se paró y fue directo al baño, suponía que James se había levantado temprano a desayunar con Harry así que aprovechó en darse un largo baño intentando despejar su mente y ordenar todo que estaba pasando.</p><p>Salió del baño reluciente con una toalla cruzada en la cintura y secando suavemente su cabello, vio alrededor en la habitación de James y se acercó al armario. Ayer había venido solo él y lo que traía puesto, así que estaba pensando en tomar prestada ropa de James.</p><p>Se sintió un tímido al abrir el armario, preguntándose si es que a James le importaría que tome prestada su ropa. Se mordió el labio ligeramente al pensar que James ahora era su pareja, aunque le seguía pareciendo totalemente irreal, y tomó el primer polo que encontró junto con un pantalón suelto, un par de medias y finalmente un boxer negro.</p><p>Cuando terminó de vestirse se vio una última vez en el espejo sonriéndose a sí mismo, tomó su varita guardandola en el bolsillo y salió directo a la cocina.</p><p>James terminaba de peinar a Harry mientras intentaba tomar su desayuno cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y levantó la vista sorprendido al ver a Regulus vestido con su ropa.</p><p>Se enderezó viéndolo expectante y detenidamente pero él ni siquiera lo miró porque fue directo a abrazar a Harry que sonrió y lo llamó contento de volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo</p><p>-Harry pero mira que grande estás</p><p>-¿Tú matar monstruos?</p><p>-Sí casi todos por eso volví- dijo contento dejándolo de nuevo en su sitio y acariciando su cabello</p><p>-Yo quiero ir contigo</p><p>Regulus le sonrió -Cuando seas más grande iremos- -Juntos- le prometió</p><p>-Juntos- repitió Harry emocionado</p><p>James los miraba contento mientras conversaban y cuando un buen rato después terminaron de conversar y Harry volvió a su desayuno, Regulus finalmente levantó la mirada hacia él.</p><p>Él estiró su mano tomando la suya -No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí- dijo jalándolo a su lado</p><p>-Créelo… hasta incluso tomé prestada tu ropa</p><p>James asintió viéndolo detenidamente -Oh por supuesto que me he dado cuenta- dijo entrelazando sus dedos -Te queda bien el guinda- añadió viéndolo</p><p>-A mí me queda bien todo</p><p>-Probablemente- opinó James con una sonrisa de lado y vio de reojo que Harry seguía concentrado en su desayuno. Entonces tiró de su mano y lo sacó de la cocina.</p><p>-Yo también quiero desayunar- se quejó Regulus mirando hacia la puerta</p><p>James soltó una carcajada y se pegó a él casi aprisionándolo contra la pared, sintiéndose como un adolescente escondido de los demás -Lo siento, solo te quería besar- susurró cerca de sus labios. Regulus apretó sus manos entrelazadas y chocó contra sus labios entreabiertos comenzando a besarlo, ambos se perdieron por completo entre suspiros mientras se besaban.</p><p>-¿Papá?- luego escucharon a Harry llamando desde dentro y tuvieron que separarse, entrando con unas tremendas sonrisas a la cocina para desayunar.</p><p>-Whorn realmente se emocionó preparándote de todo para tu desayuno- dijo James destapando algunos platos</p><p>-¿Y ahora dónde se ha ido Cuga?</p><p>-Quiso ir a comprar cosas, dijo que el almuerzo será espléndido</p><p>-Owww- respondió apenas Regulus y se estiró tomando el pote con mermelada de cereza -Me moría por comer esto- dijo poniéndose una gran cantidad en su tostada</p><p>-Ya me lo imaginaba- James habló viéndolo absorto mientras disfrutaba su tostada, luego volviendo a la realidad terminó de tomar su té y vio el reloj -Oh es tarde, tengo que alistar a Harry</p><p>-¿Vas a llevarlo con sus abuelos?</p><p>James se encogió de hombros -Es año nuevo</p><p>Regulus hizo una mueca pero asintió</p><p> </p><p>___-</p><p>Remus se estiró en la cama, jaló la sábana intentando taparse de los ligeros rayos de sol que llegaban a su rostro y giró su cuerpo dándose cuenta que Sirius no estaba a su lado.</p><p>Abrió los ojos apenas, era extraño que Sirius se levantara antes que él, rodó un poco más en la cama logrando verlo con sus pantalones puestos sentado en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas.</p><p>-¿Estás meditando?- preguntó extrañado</p><p>Sirius se sobresaltó -Me asustaste- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho</p><p>Remus comenzó a reír y volvió a rodar en la cama dándose cuenta que estaba enredado con las sábanas -¿Que pasa? ¿Que estás tramando?- preguntó al ver que Sirius seguía sin moverse</p><p>-Estoy pensando en la nueva relación de James y Regulus</p><p>-¿Otra vez con eso?- dijo Remus finalmente sentándose en la cama</p><p>-Es que ayer ustedes se han dedicado solamente a beber y celebrar, no hemos podido ni hablar seriamente</p><p>Remus levantó una ceja - Te tomaste dos botellas de vino y whisky ¿Como ibas a hablar seriamente?</p><p>Sirius entrecerró los ojos</p><p>-De todas formas no es algo a lo que puedas oponerte, si es lo que estás pensando- siguió diciendo Remus</p><p>-Lo sé, pero…</p><p>-¿Pero?</p><p>-¿Y si ellos terminan de repente? O si se pelean ¿A quién voy a apoyar?</p><p>-No te vas a poner del lado de ninguno</p><p>Sirius se paró de la alfombra y se sentó en la cama -Es que me parece apresurado ¿En qué momento se han enamorado?</p><p>-Tú mismo te diste cuenta hace mucho que se miraban distinto</p><p>-Sí, pero recién Regulus a vuelto después de meses</p><p>-Y viste cuánto James lo extrañó. Y aunque nos hicimos los locos era tan obvio que solo pensaba en Regulus</p><p>Sirius suspiró</p><p>-Su relación ha comenzado y evolucionado muy diferente a lo esperado, pero no le demos vueltas y solo hay que apoyarlos- dijo Remus sobando su espalda desnuda. Sirius giró hacia la cama y jaló a Remus haciendo que se eche a su lado.</p><p>-¿Por qué pareces aún tan sorprendido?</p><p>-Nunca imaginé ver a Regulus así, ¿Viste ayer como lo miraba o le sonreía?</p><p>Remus asintió con una sonrisa -Está enamorado</p><p>-Solo espero que James no haga alguna tontera</p><p>-Conoces a James mejor que nadie ¿Acaso no le tienes confianza?</p><p>Sirius pasó un brazo alrededor del pecho de Remus escondiendo su cabeza entre su cuello -Estoy loco, no le vayas a decir que he dudado de él</p><p>-Solo es tu instinto de protección a Regulus- dijo acariciando su espalda suavemente -Yo la verdad que estoy un poco más preocupado por James y espero que Regulus no vaya a irse de pronto como la vez pasada</p><p>-Si ha regresado, imposible- dijo Sirius relajándose -Pero quiero hablar con él, hay que ir a verlos en un rato</p><p>-No no, ellos tienen mucho seguro de que conversar hay que dejarlos solos</p><p>-Conversar- dijo irónico -Viste ayer como se lo comía con la mirada, no creo que James quiera conversar</p><p>Remus soltó una carcajada y pensativo añadió -¿Crees que anoche hayan tenido sexo?</p><p>-Sí y si no fue anoche es hoy</p><p>-Yo no creo, siento que se van a tomar las cosas con calma, los dos nunca han tenido una relación con un hombre- dijo pensativo</p><p>-¿Apuestas?- dijo Sirius levantando la cabeza</p><p>-Yo digo que la siguiente semana como mínimo- dijo Remus divertido</p><p>-Entonces yo digo que no pasa de esta semana- añadió Sirius</p><p>-¿Y qué apostamos?</p><p>-Mmmm, el que gana decide que quiere de regalo</p><p> </p><p>___-</p><p>Cuando James llegó a su casa después de dejar a Harry, se preguntó dónde estaría Regulus; se paseó por la sala, cocina y subió a su cuarto buscando también en los de a lado pero no lo encontró. Sintiéndose un poco asustado llamó a Whorn, el elfo apareció de inmediato a su lado.</p><p>-Regulus ¿Está en la casa?</p><p>-Sí- respondió el elfo emocionado -Está sentado en la banca de los jardines traseros</p><p>James suspiró y sonrió -Ok gracias, ya lo voy a buscar</p><p>-¿No tienes frío?- preguntó al ver que aún quedaban restos de nieve en el césped y Regulus estaba sentado con la piernas cruzadas encima de la banca sin abrigo</p><p>-Solo está un poco fresco- explicó él cerrando su libro y viéndolo cuando se sentó a su lado.</p><p>James levantó una mano acariciando su mejilla -Estás helado</p><p>Regulus parpadeó preguntándose si es que algún día se acostumbraría a la cercanía de James haciendo que su corazón deje de latir como loco. Guiado por un impulso se estiró escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y clavícula de James.</p><p>Él rió levemente al sentir la nariz helada de Regulus presionando contra su cuello y pasó sus dos brazos alrededor de él sintiendo su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, no supo cuánto rato se habían quedado así pero cuando Regulus se separó vio sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo, lo que hizo que vuelva a acariciarlo y que él vuelva a abrazarlo escondiendo de nuevo su rostro.</p><p>Regulus nunca se había considerado una persona afectiva o pegajosa pero allí estaba guiándose por lo que deseaba, dejando de lado lo que nunca había hecho o pensado, estaba abrazado de James besándolo cuanto quería y sintiéndose tan agusto como no lo hubiera esperado</p><p>-Me sorprende que no haya venido Sirius a molestar- opinó</p><p>-Creo que lo hemos dejado con un trauma ayer- respondió James y ambos rieron</p><p>-¿Te acuerdas de ayer?</p><p>-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ayer</p><p>-Yo tengo mis recuerdos borrosos desde que comenzamos a tomar esa otra botella de whisky junto con Remus- dijo Regulus pensativo</p><p>-Pues luego estuvimos hablando con Remus y Sirius estaba bailando solo, ¿Te acuerdas cuando puse The Clash?</p><p>-Oh cierto- dijo con una sonrisa recordando como estaban abrazados cantando</p><p>-¿Y te acuerdas que Sirius quería hablar conmigo y tú no me dejabas ir?</p><p>-¿En serio?</p><p>James soltó una carcajada -Hasta pateaste a Sirius para que deje de jalarme del brazo</p><p>-Nooo- dijo Regulus divertido y comenzando a reír -No me acuerdo nada de eso</p><p>-¿Tampoco te acuerdas cuando lo botaste a su casa y te lanzaste a besarme?</p><p>-No pienso tan diferente de sobrio- dijo desviando la mirada</p><p>-Aunque te dejé por unos segundos, mientras me despedía de ellos, y cuando volví ya estabas durmiendo profundamente en el sillón</p><p>-Hemos cambiado papeles, yo siempre era el que tenía que despertarte para que subas al cuarto</p><p>-Yo no te desperté</p><p>-¿Me dejaste durmiendo en el sillón?- preguntó Regulus indignado</p><p>-No, te cargué hasta mi cuarto- dijo apoyando un brazo en la banca y viéndolo divertido</p><p>Regulus sonrió intentando no desviar la mirada de ojos verdes que lo miraban intensamente y se mordió el labio levemente.</p><p>James bajó la mirada hacia sus labios y luego suspiró viendo de nuevo sus ojos -Quédate conmigo- le dijo tomando su mano y se sintió ansioso al ver que no respondía -Y si no te quedas yo me iré contigo-</p><p>Regulus negó -No puedes estar llevando a Harry de aquí para allá- dijo jugando con su mano -Me voy a quedar contigo- respondió finalmente -Realmente hace mucho que quería volver, pero no estaba seguro de si entre tú y yo había alguna posibilidad</p><p>-¿No fui muy obvio en mis cartas?</p><p>-Tú le dices, te quiero a todo mundo</p><p>-No es cierto</p><p>-Sí es cierto- dijo Regulus quejándose</p><p>-Pero te amo- contestó James</p><p>Regulus lo vio claramente sorprendido y negó -No puedes decir eso</p><p>-Pero es cierto</p><p>-No lo es, no puedes decir a la ligera que me amas James. Necesitas más que eso</p><p>Él frunció el ceño y lo vio confundido, nunca nadie lo había cuestionado después de decir un te amo, pero en vez de contradecirlo decidió intentar entender su perspectiva. Regulus vio enternecido la expresión de confusión que tenía James en el rostro y palmeó su mejilla</p><p>-No malinterpretes las cosas, se que te gusto y me gustas como nunca podría haberlo pensado</p><p>James asintió volviendo a sonreír -Entonces te quedas conmigo</p><p>-Sí… pero tengo que volver unos días a Nueva Orleans</p><p>-No</p><p>-Solo serán unos días, tengo que recoger mis cosas despedirme de Izan y ya tengo mi traslador listo</p><p>-¿Cuando?</p><p>-Hoy en la tarde</p><p>-¿Por qué?- dijo James en una queja</p><p>-Lo alisté antes de venir, no pensé que iba a ocurrir todo lo que ha ocurrido- le explicó mientras jugaba con su mano</p><p>-Si no te hubiese besado ¿Tú lo hubieras intentado?- preguntó James con curiosidad inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado y sintiendo el aroma de su shampoo en el cabello de Regulus</p><p>Él solo lo pensó por unos segundos -No, no me hubiera atrevido- contestó y comenzó a reír -Al menos no estando tú despierto</p><p>James se inclinó un poco más hacia él -Entonces si hubiera estado dormido ¿Me hubieras besado?</p><p>-Y nunca te hubieras enterado</p><p>-Me hubiera dado cuenta</p><p>-No claro que no</p><p>-¿Por qué tan seguro?</p><p>-Porque lo hice hace un tiempo y ni te enteraste- respondió encogiéndose de hombros</p><p>James abrió la boca sorprendido -¿Que tú que?- dijo y Regulus se mordió el labio -Nada</p><p>-Como que nada… ya confesaste ¿Cuando?- preguntó pero Regulus no respondió solo acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo comenzó a besar.</p><p>Y mientras lo besaba se dio cuenta que nunca había pensado realmente en los besos de alguien, tampoco tenía ni idea de si es que besaba bien pero si estaba seguro de algo, James besaba condenadamente bien y podría pasarse todo el día en ello.</p><p>____-</p><p>Esperó pacientemente afuera de la casa de los señores Evans, James había entrado hace un rato a recoger a Harry. Regulus esperaba que Harry no lo tomase tan mal cuando le dijera que se volvía a ir en menos de una hora.</p><p>No mucho rato después Harry salió corriendo de la casa directo donde él, Regulus se puso en cuclillas a darle un abrazo y luego vio que otros niños habían salido y lo miraban curiosos.</p><p>-Hola- los saludó con la mano, pero dos de ellos probablemente un par de años mayores entraron corriendo a casa. Solo se quedó otro niño mirándolo fijamente</p><p>-Dudley, cariño. No puedes estar saliendo así de la casa- dijo una mujer saliendo rápidamente y tomándolo de la mano</p><p>-Buenas tardes- la saludó al ver que sus miradas se encontraron</p><p>-Buenas tardes- respondió ella secamente frunciendo el ceño al verlo y luego jaló de su hijo entrando de nuevo a la casa</p><p>Unos minutos después James salió y caminó donde ellos -Es hora de irnos antes que se haga tarde</p><p>Y cuando llegaron a casa mientras seguía pensando cómo le diría a Harry que se iba se lo comentó</p><p>-James, hace un rato vi a una mujer que parecía odiaba a todo mundo</p><p>-Ahh Petunia- respondió de inmediato -Es la hermana de Lily</p><p>-Ni siquiera me devolvió la sonrisa por cortesía</p><p>-Así es con nosotros</p><p>-¿Nosotros?</p><p>-Los magos. Ella odia todo lo que sea diferente especialmente lo que tenga que ver con magia</p><p>-Harry no puede estar en ese ambiente- respondió frunciendo el ceño</p><p>-Pero sus abuelos no son así- explicó James -Y Harry es muy pequeño para darse cuenta</p><p>-Le pueden comenzar a meter ideas de nosotros</p><p>-Por eso he dejado de llevarlo tan seguido</p><p>Regulus asintió no muy convencido y vio que Harry venía corriendo donde ellos, traía su escoba en una mano arrastrándola y cuando llegó lo jaló de la mano</p><p>-Juguemos- dijo emocionado viéndolo</p><p>James suspiró -Debes decirle de una vez que te irás- dijo en un susurro viendo la hora</p><p>-Harry- dijo poniéndose a su altura -¿Qué te parece si juegas ahora con papá?- dijo señalándolo</p><p>-No contigo- se negó de inmediato</p><p>-Yo ahora no puedo- dijo viendo la confusión de Harry -Tengo que salir</p><p>-¿Tú irte?</p><p>-Sí, pero solo unos días- y ni bien terminó de decirlo, Harry comenzó a llorar. Regulus lo vio asustado y puso una mano en su hombro -No, Harry no llores- le pidió pero él comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte.</p><p>-Harry, solo es unos días tranquilo- intentó calmarlo James y al ver que no podía, lo cargo en brazos.</p><p>Regulus se movió triste sin saber qué hacer -Lo siento- le susurró</p><p>____-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Abrió la puerta del departamento y se encontró de frente con Izan que al parecer también acababa de entrar</p><p>-¡Regulus!- exclamó volteando a abrazarlo -¿Has estado llorando?- le preguntó al separarse de él y verlo a los ojos</p><p>Él negó aunque era mentira</p><p>-¿Qué pasó? ¿Las cosas salieron mal con James?- preguntó preocupado</p><p>-No al contrario, solo me dio tristeza despedirme de Harry pero todo lo demás salió inesperadamente bien</p><p>-¿Cómo así?</p><p>-Ahora estamos juntos</p><p>-¡¿Son pareja?!- exclamó sorprendido Izan</p><p>-Lo somos- confirmó Regulus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ansioso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James se despertó con una sonrisa como venía haciéndolo esos días, a su lado la cama aún seguía vacía pero estaba feliz al saber que cuando Regulus volviera dejaría de estarlo.</p><p>Se sentó en la cama poniéndose las pantuflas y caminó directo al baño. Le había tomado dos días arreglar la habitación como quería pero estaba satisfecho con el resultado, ahora tenía el armario aún más amplio y la mitad estaba vacía, esperando por las cosas de Regulus. Había cambiado la alfombra que tenía en el centro del cuarto y ahora la cama estaba un poco más hacia un costado dejando espacio para la otra mesa de noche, también había cambiado las cortinas recordando que Regulus una vez dijo que no combinaban, ahora eran blancas como las paredes.</p><p>Incluso incorporó una planta en la esquina de la habitación pensando en darle color a la habitación al verla tan pulcramente blanca, si te acercabas podías sentir un ligero aroma a vainilla y sus hojas se levantaban como una corona.</p><p>Mentiría si decía que no estaba nervioso, no sabía si estaría bien que hubiera actuado así de improvisto y no tenía ni idea si a Regulus le gustaría.</p><p>El baño también estaba más distinto y también había incorporado unos cajones extra, se miró en el espejo durante un rato comprobando que aún no necesitaba un corte de cabello. Luego se desvistió entrando a la ducha, dejo que el agua tibia recorra su cuerpo y lo despierte por completo, se duchó con una calma única e incluso se quedó bajo el chorro de agua durante mucho tiempo, no pensaba nada en concreto pero Regulus rondaba su mente.</p><p>Al salir se secó mientras intentaba imaginar cómo sería tener a Regulus viviendo con él ahora que eran pareja, se mordió el labio ansioso intentando no dejar que su imaginación vuele y sintiéndose deseoso porque vuelva.</p><p>Cuando al fin terminó de cambiarse salió directo al cuarto de Harry, lo despertó con paciencia y lo ayudó a vestirse. Esos días no tenía que ir al ministerio y podía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en comer, en hablar con Harry y en soñar despierto.</p><p>___-</p><p>-Remus ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que le dijiste te amo a Sirius?</p><p>Él se quedó un momento pensando y respondió -En la fiesta de Halloween que tuvimos en Hogwarts en nuestro último año- al ver que James solo asentía entrecerró los ojos preguntando -¿Le has dicho te amo a Regulus?- dijo incrédulo</p><p>-Sí</p><p>-Oh vaya… ¿Y que ha respondido a él?</p><p>-No le gustó que se lo diga de repente o algo así- dijo incómodo</p><p>-Tiene sentido</p><p>-Es que no entiendo</p><p>-James, tú eres una persona que gritaba te amo en los pasillos para que Lily te haga caso y solo voltee a mirarte. Cuando ni siquiera la conocías bien.</p><p>Él lo vió sorprendido</p><p>-A lo que me refiero es que tú eres una persona extrovertida y en una gran mayoría de veces no le has dado importancia a cada palabra que dices. Regulus probablemente no ha tenido una persona que de frente le diga te amo, así que tómate tu tiempo conocelo más... enamórate aún más y cuando veas que realmente tienen algo más profundo díselo-</p><p>James lo escuchó detenidamente -Tiene sentido lo que dices-</p><p>-Siempre hablo con sentido</p><p>-Lo sé, por eso te escucho- dijo divertido viendo a lo lejos a Harry y Sirius volar -Aunque realmente me siento muy enamorado de él, no se si me pueda enamorar aún más.</p><p>Remus levantó una ceja</p><p>-Es más creo que incluso estoy obsesionado con él desde hace tiempo</p><p>-¿Por qué recién me entero de todo esto?</p><p>-Supongo que aprendí de mis amigos, que me ocultaron su noviazgo hasta que cumplieron 4 meses de relación</p><p>-No comencemos de nuevo con las quejas, ya han pasado años</p><p>-El punto es que tengo el derecho de guardar secretos- dijo y Remus rodó los ojos</p><p>-Gran secreto, todo mundo se podía dar cuenta que te atrae Regulus</p><p>-Pero nadie sabe que no dejo de pensar en él, que incluso sueño con él y que me estoy volviendo loco aunque solo hayan pasado tres días que no lo veo- intentó explicar James</p><p>Remus comenzó a reírse levemente y fingió un escalofrío -Había olvidado lo intenso que eres en el lado romántico- -Pero por favor no lo vayas a traumar con esa intensidad</p><p>James asintió también riendo un poco -Lo sé, si se da cuenta que estoy así de loco va a huir de mí</p><p>-Regulus debe estar consciente que el cuerdo es él- opinó Remus para molestarlo -¿Por cierto qué día dijo que volvería?</p><p>-Este viernes</p><p>-¿Y has planeado hacer algo ese día?</p><p>James lo vio curioso -Te refieres a una cita o ¿algo así?</p><p>-No- dijo Remus vigilando que Sirius seguía entretenido con Harry para seguir hablando</p><p>-¿En qué sentido estamos hablando?- preguntó James al ver su mirada</p><p>-En el sexual</p><p>James abrió la boca sorprendido -¿Por qué me preguntas de repente qué día lo haré con Regulus?- dijo divertido</p><p>-Es que tienes que hacerlo después del sábado- dijo Remus directamente</p><p>James soltó una gran carcajada -¿Por qué de repente quieres decidir sobre mi vida sexual?</p><p>-Podrías preparar una velada, o lo que tú quieras, nosotros nos podemos quedar con Harry esa noche y tendrían privacidad</p><p>-¿Y por qué no el viernes?- lo interrumpió</p><p>Remus suspiró -Te voy a confesar algo</p><p>James lo miró interesado</p><p>-He apostado con Sirius y si lo hacen el viernes yo pierdo</p><p>-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido</p><p>-Lo siento, sé que está mal hacer apuestas así</p><p>-¿Bromeas? es perfecto- dijo James volviendo a reír -¿Y que han apostado?</p><p>-Lo que el ganador, quiera</p><p>-¿Tienes algo en mente?</p><p>-Algo así</p><p>-¿Y qué gano yo?</p><p>-Tendrás mi agradecimiento</p><p>James hizo una mueca -Necesito más que agradecimiento</p><p>-¿Qué quieres?</p><p>-No lo sé, déjame pensarlo</p><p>Remus asintió y se paró tomando su vaso de limonada</p><p>-Cierto- dijo James y se rascó un poco la nuca -Quería preguntarte- dijo viendo que se sentaba a su lado -Más bien quería que me enseñes</p><p>-¿Que?</p><p>-Algun hechizo, para ya sabes</p><p>Remus entrecerró los ojos y al ver que James desviaba la mirada un poco tímido entendió</p><p>-No tengo ni idea del hechizo en particular para</p><p>-Vale, lo entiendo- lo corto Remus -¿Pero no quieres que Sirius te enseñe mejor?</p><p>-Tú quieres que me vaya torturando mientras me enseña?- dijo asustado y vio hacia donde estaba él aún volando, luego sacó su varita -Vamos enséñame, antes que vuelva- insistió</p><p>Sirius aterrizó y vio a Harry dar vueltas a su alrededor -Concéntrate en la escoba- le pidió al ver que él miraba hacia los lado entretenido como si no estaría volando, luego vio hacia donde estaba James y Remus conversando pero le pareció raro que ambos estuvieran con sus varitas, achino los ojos justo cuando recibió un jalón de Harry y cayó al cesped perdiendo el equilibrio.</p><p>Harry paró su vuelo y fue donde él</p><p>-¿Si rius?- lo llamó asustado pero al ver que se comenzaba a reír él también le siguió la risa</p><p>-¿Estás bien?- luego escuchó a Remus mientras se acercaba a él</p><p>Sirius se incorporó y luego se sentó en el cesped -Estoy bien, solo ha sido un golpe- mencionó y vio a lo lejos que James estaba entrando a la casa</p><p>-Marlene y Dorcas ya han llegado- -Vamos- le dijo Remus estirando la mano, Harry comenzó a correr hacia la casa sin esperarlos</p><p>-No sé porqué presiento que va a haber drama</p><p>-¿Como rey del drama lo sientes?- lo molestó Remus</p><p>Sirius rodó los ojos -No soy el rey del drama</p><p>-Habla el que hizo tremendo alboroto porque tenía que lavar un par de platos ayer</p><p>-He podido morir, viste como casi rompo uno ¿Y si me cortaba?</p><p>-Ajam- respondió divertido balanceando sus manos mientras caminaban</p><p>-Pero el punto Moony es que en año nuevo no parecían tan contentas y se fueron rápido</p><p>-Lo sé y ellas no conocen tanto a Regulus así que probablemente no estén tan convencidas de la nueva relación de James.</p><p>____-</p><p>James sabía que Marlene y Dorcas adoraban visitar a Harry y hacerlo jugar, hablar con él y pasar el rato. Pero le comenzó a parecer un poco extraño que no estaban hablando con él y casi ni le dirigían la mirada.</p><p>El almuerzo pasó casi silencioso, de no ser por las conversaciones de Sirius y Remus</p><p>-¿Que pasa?- terminó preguntándole a Dorcas directamente, antes de que se pare de la mesa siguiendo a Marlene</p><p>Ella se encogió de hombros</p><p>-Marlene- la llamó al ver que salía de la cocina al comedor donde estaban ellos</p><p>Ella hizo una mueca y se acercó donde Harry con una sonrisa, diciéndole que vaya a arreglar sus juguetes que dejaron en el piso</p><p>James la vio confundido al ver el extraño ambiente que se creó cuando Harry se fue</p><p>-Solo díganle que es por Regulus- pidió Sirius desesperado al ver que no hablaban</p><p>James miró a Dorcas que le habló -No necesitamos explicaciones, sabemos que están juntos es solo que no nos cuadra</p><p>-¿Regulus?</p><p>-No nos parece que esté bien que tengas una relación con él, ahora- respondió Marlene</p><p>Remus la vio sorprendido</p><p>-¿Por qué?- preguntó James sintiéndose de pronto enojado</p><p>-Porque todo esto es muy rápido, se mudará aquí ¿No?- dijo Marlene y a ver que James asentía siguió -No sé qué tan bueno sea que Harry de repente comience a tener un referente paterno que no sabes si…</p><p>-No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi hermano- la cortó Sirius</p><p>-No voy a hablar mal de él, solo digo que a Regulus le atraes y ya- dijo viendo a James -Pero no sabes si es que se preocupa por Harry o como va a involucrarse con él</p><p>-Por eso nosotras pensamos que tu prioridad debería de ser Harry en este momento, aún es muy pequeño- siguió diciendo Dorcas</p><p>James suspiró al escucharla</p><p>-Están sacando suposiciones- cortó el ambiente Remus -Ustedes no conocen a Regulus, él ha estado meses quedándose aquí antes que ustedes vuelvan. Y estoy completamente seguro que se preocupa por Harry, él es una persona madura y entiende perfectamente que James no viene solo, sino que estará siempre con Harry- les dijo y Sirius de inmediato le dio razón</p><p>-Pero lo de Lily aún es reciente, ha pasado un poco más de un año recién- dijo Marlene en voz baja pero siendo escuchada por todos</p><p>-Con esto no decimos que cambies tus planes James, es tu vida pero...</p><p>-Pero están en desacuerdo- contestó él frunciendo el ceño</p><p>Ambas asintieron sin expresión y James frunció más el ceño, sintiéndose mal.</p><p>-Tengo el derecho</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-De ser feliz- dijo mirando a Marlene -Ustedes no lo entenderían-</p><p>Dorcas volteó enojada a verlo -Nosotras pensamos en tí y Harry ¿Que te pasa?</p><p>-No es así, después que yo desperté, ustedes desaparecieron... y lo entiendo, tenían su vida querían alejarse de todo el drama de la guerra. ¿Pero se imaginan como me sentí yo?. Incluso después de meses, viendo a mis dos mejores amigos vivir la vida que siempre quisieron y alegrándome por ellos pero sintiéndome tan mal cada día, cada noche mientras recordaba lo que pasaba.</p><p>-Sin querer atreverme a llorar, sin querer demostrarlo, estuve meses así fingiendo estar bien. Pero cuando llegó Regulus fue tan inesperado, de repente me comencé a preocupar por lo que comía, por cómo me comportaba, jugábamos juntos con Harry y dejé de fingir que estaba bien. Cuando se dió cuenta que tenía pesadillas me obligó a faltar al trabajo para dormir, aunque yo me enojé, se quedó cada noche conmigo despertándome y ayudándome a dormir. Me propuso planes y me divertí tanto con él, siendo su amigo.</p><p>-No tienen ni idea del bien que me hace, así que al menos intenten entenderlo- pidió James</p><p>Remus pestañeó sintiendo sus ojos llorosos, recién se había puesto a pensar en lo mal que James lo había pasado aunque aparentaba otra cosa. Marlene y Dorcas también se veían tristes después de escucharlo y Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros de James.-Realmente lo siento Prongs- le dijo en un susurro</p><p>-Está bien, no tienen que pensar en ello o preocuparse por mí yo estoy bien ahora, me siento bien ahora- le respondió con una sonrisa</p><p>____-</p><p> </p><p>-Sabes que me parece increíble</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Que al fin hayas caído por alguien- dijo Izan</p><p>Regulus soltó una carcajada -Exagerado- dijo y siguió caminando entre la feria</p><p>-¿Te acuerdas cuando estabas en Hogwarts y nos mandábamos cartas?</p><p>-Ajá</p><p>-Recuerdo claramente que dijiste que sería imposible enamorarte a menos que te den amortentia</p><p>-¿Entonces será que me han dado amortentia?- preguntó Regulus, concentrado viendo algunas raíces</p><p>-Quizá más probable es que tú le hayas dado una poción</p><p>-Disculpa- dijo fingiendo indignación y le entregó al vendedor las raíces que quería</p><p>Izan seguía riendo y viendo a los alrededores, Regulus le pagó al vendedor y tomó las bolsa -Ahora solo nos falta el regalo de Harry</p><p>-¿No acabas de comprarle uno?</p><p>-Sí, pero uno extra no haría mal- dijo, Izan lo siguió con una queja, -Me tienes caminando durante horas ¿A que hora vamos a comer?</p><p>-No seas exagerado- dijo Regulus divertido</p><p>Izan se enganchó de su brazo -Entonces vamos a esa tienda de colores extravagantes- señaló</p><p>-Primero vamos a la tienda de la esquina- dijo Regulus y levantó su brazo para acomodar sus bolsas</p><p>-¿Ahora que tienes pareja no te puedo tomar del brazo?</p><p>Regulus soltó una carcajada -Con o sin pareja no dejo que me tomes del brazo</p><p>-Casi olvido que eres un quisquilloso con el contacto humano- dijo siguiéndolo -Oh pobre James- dramatizo Izan</p><p>Regulus levantó una ceja</p><p>-Pobre James que tiene a la persona más seca como enamorado</p><p>-Si no sabes, no hables</p><p>-¿Entonces eres cariñoso con él?</p><p>-Te lo dejaré como duda</p><p>-Owwww, llévame contigo, necesito verlo con mis propios ojos- pidió Izan</p><p>-Aún tienes trabajo que terminar</p><p>-No me lo recuerdes, será aburrido sin tí</p><p>-Aún tienes a tu muggle para que te distraiga</p><p>-Deja de llamar así a mi enamorado, por cierto, estuve pensando que ahora que el departamento se quedará solo, quizá él puede mudarse</p><p>-Izan, no pierdas la cabeza por un amorío</p><p>-Habla el que empaca todo y decide marcharse</p><p>-Es distinto. Como vas a esconder la magia de él- dijo Regulus y al escuchar su silencio lo vio sorprendido -¡¿Quieres decirle que eres mago?!- agregó asombrado</p><p>-Lo he estado pensando</p><p>-Estás loco, no puedes revelarlo con cualquier persona</p><p>-No es cualquier persona</p><p>Regulus suspiró -Son tus decisiones, pero si te atreves yo mismo vuelvo y le lanzo un obliviate</p><p>-Entonces yo voy donde James y le cuento de tus aventuras</p><p>-No he tenido ninguna aventura</p><p>-Está el chico con el que te besaste en el concierto, también con el que tuviste sexo en tu cumpleaños</p><p>-No tuve nada con él, ni siquiera lo llevé al departamento y lo demás solo han sido simples besos</p><p>-¿Te dejé el departamento solo, por gusto?- dijo indignado</p><p>Regulus asintió y entró a la tienda contento.</p><p>___-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>James pasó una página de su libro, estaba echado con la cabeza casi rozando el piso y sus piernas estiradas hacia arriba, sus lentes se habían resbalado un poco pero aún así podía leer perfectamente.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa Whorn?- preguntó al sentir a su elfo aparecer de repente</p><p>-Le ha llegado una carta- anunció él</p><p>-¿A esta hora?- dijo sin tomarle mucho interés -Déjala por allí ya la leo después</p><p>El elfo asintió pero se removió en su sitió ansioso -Es que es, es del Señor Regulus Black</p><p>James casi se resbaló del sillón y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sintiendo como la sangre bajaba de su cabeza -Dámela- estiró su mano con una sonrisa</p><p>El elfo lo vio contento y desapareció</p><p>Abrió rápidamente la carta</p><p> </p><p>James,</p><p>James James James James James ¿Por qué se me hace tan raro escribir ahora tu nombre?</p><p>James James James James en definitiva es muy distinto, pero en el buen sentido, por supuesto que en un muy buen sentido.</p><p>Lo siento, estoy divagando… solo escribía para decirte que ya conseguí traslador, pero no volveré el viernes aún tengo un asunto por aquí que consiste en lavarle el cerebro a Izan, ya te contaré bien después.</p><p>En cambio volveré el sábado en la mañana temprano a las 5am, para hacerte madrugar.</p><p>Te extraño y ya quiero verte,</p><p>Regulus Black</p><p>P.D. No le digas a Harry para que sea sorpresa, tengo varios regalitos que le encantarán</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Estamos locos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James sintió un peso extra en la cintura y dio una media vuelta en la cama quedando boca arriba. Luego otro peso más en el pecho que hizo que estire el brazo aún entre sueños, tan solo unos segundos más le tomó procesar lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>Había alguien echado junto a él y recostado en su pecho, por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando. Regulus aún debía llegar en media hora probablemente y su elfo lo despertaría puntual, pero mientras su mente se iba aclarando comenzó a sentir su aroma y era como si lo estuviera abrazando.</p><p>Abrió sus ojos lentamente y sintió su corazón acelerarse al darse cuenta que no era su imaginación</p><p>-Regulus- habló sorprendido</p><p>-Hola- respondió él conteniendo un bostezo y levantó la cabeza</p><p>-¿En qué momento llegaste?<br/>-Vine antes- dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza y acomodándose en su pecho -Hablemos después me muero de sueño</p><p>James sonrió y lo abrazó, pensando que seguro con la diferencia horaria no había podido dormir nada. Después de días al fin dejó de sentirse ansioso para pasar a sentirse feliz y completo.</p><p>Se dedicó a escuchar su acompasada respiración y acariciarlo, luego de un rato terminó también inevitablemente dormido y cuando sintió los cálidos rayos del sol entrar a la habitación volvió a despertar confirmando que nada había sido un sueño.</p><p>Aunque no quiso separarse de él, tuvo que moverse cuidadosamente y dejar a Regulus acostado sobre la almohada, luego se paró y entró al baño rápidamente, en cualquier momento Harry se despertaría para tomar desayuno.</p><p>Vio embelesado su perfil mientras dormitaba en su cama, acarició una vez más su cabeza acomodando algunos cabellos rebeldes y cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta sintió la puerta abrirse y luego vio a Harry tranquilamente entrando.</p><p>-Harry- lo llamó e hizo un gesto de silencio</p><p>Pero Harry ni le prestó atención solo caminó aún más curioso hacia la cama abriendo la boca y sonriendo de inmediato al reconocer a Regulus</p><p>James se acercó rápidamente donde él y volvió a hacerle un gesto de silencio, tomándolo luego de la mano para salir de la habitación</p><p>-Regulus tiene mucho sueño- le explicó</p><p>Harry frunció el ceño -¿Dormir?</p><p>-Sí, dejemos que duerma, ya luego jugamos con él- dijo viendo cómo otra vez se emocionaba</p><p>Durante las siguientes horas tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos intentando distraer a Harry que no paraba de preguntar en qué momento despertarían a Regulus. Aunque tenía que admitir que él también quería ir ya a despertarlo, hablar con él, abrazarlo y sobre todo besarlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa Malfoy caminaba por el callejón Diagon, sin prestar atención alguna a las personas a su alrededor ni mucho menos a las miradas curiosas que se posaban en ella.</p><p>Se demoró más de lo pensado en hacer algunas compras y cuando salió de la tienda de túnicas, vio su reloj confirmando que ya era tarde y debía apurarse para recoger a su pequeño hijo, Draco.</p><p>Pero algo llamó su atención, por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una silueta conocida giró completamente dándose cuenta que no se había equivocado, era Regulus que se había sentado en la mesa de afuera de Florean Fortescue</p><p>Se quedó un momento observando, se veía tan distinto a la última vez que lo vió en su casa. Ahora estaba conversando alegremente mientras comía helado con alguien, solo tuvo que dar unos pasos más para reconocer a su acompañante, James Potter y al niño en medio de ellos Harry Potter.</p><p>Impresionada se quedó mirándolo, había escuchado que estuvo trabajando para el ministerio un tiempo así que suponía por eso se había vuelto cercano a James pero algo no le cuadraba. No tuvo tiempo para darle muchas vueltas a ello y se acercó de inmediato donde él, hace mucho que lo estaba buscando y quería conversar con él.</p><p>Aunque no tenía ganas de fingir cortesía ese día, tuvo que poner su mejor sonrisa, no podía darse el lujo de tratar mal a un auror, sobre todo ahora que su esposo seguía siendo investigado por haber estado vinculado con Voldemort.</p><p>Mientras se acercaba se sorprendió aún más de la sonrisa que llevaba Regulus y como parecía estar enseñando algo a Harry y escuchando atentamente lo que decía</p><p>-Regulus- lo llamó y vio como su expresión cambiaba totalmente a una de confusión</p><p>-Buenas tardes señor Potter- luego saludó formalmente, viendo como James le correspondía el saludo un poco confundido</p><p>-Hola Harry- saludó también al niño, el fue el único que le sonrió y saludó sin tener idea de quién era</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>-Estaba haciendo compras, justo salía de la tienda de túnicas y te vi. Hace mucho que te he estado buscando, queriendo saber de tí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar</p><p>Regulus la vio desconfiado</p><p>-Quiero hablar contigo, aunque sé que ahora no es el momento- dijo viendo levemente hacia Harry y James -¿Puedes venir a mi casa en estos días?</p><p>-No creo que tengamos algo de qué hablar</p><p>-Lo tenemos Regulus- dijo con una mirada fija, pero se sobresaltó al sentir un toque en su hombro</p><p>-Hola Narcissa</p><p>-Sirius- respondió ella con expresión seria y dándose cuenta que iba acompañado de alguien -Buenas tardes- solo lo saludó cordialmente</p><p>Remus levantó una ceja y también la saludó</p><p>-¿Por qué tan cordial? ¿Que necesitas Narcissa?</p><p>-De tí nada- respondió casi de inmediato ignorándolo y volvió a ver a Regulus con una sonrisa -Espero que podamos conversar, por ahora me tengo que ir, dejé a Draco al cuidado de los elfos</p><p>-¿Lucius no está?</p><p>-Se fue a Francia por negocios, aunque de todas formas no es tan paternal- dijo y vio que Harry comía calmadamente su helado escuchándola como si entendiera cada cosa que decía</p><p>-Harry parece ser un niño tranquilo</p><p>-Tiene sus momentos- le respondió James secamente por cómo había tratado a Sirius</p><p>Narcissa volvió a sonreír como si no se hubiera dado cuenta -Te espero Regulus- dijo despidiéndose</p><p>Sirius se sentó de mal humor en una de las sillas y chocó su puño con Harry -¿Ahora le agradas?- le preguntó después a James, él solo se encogió de hombros</p><p>-Al menos ahora es cordial- opinó Remus</p><p>-Por supuesto que tiene que aparentar y sonreir si tiene a un auror al frente- dijo señalando a James y luego vio a Regulus que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente</p><p>-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius un poco arisco -¿No quieres que hablemos mal de tu prima preferida?</p><p>Regulus se quedó en silencio, la verdad era que él solo estaba pensando en como Narcissa trataba a Sirius y recordaba como él lo había tratado aún peor en Hogwarts</p><p>-¿Regulus?- lo llamó James</p><p>Él suspiró -No me importa que hablen mal de ella, dejó de ser mi prima favorita hace mucho- le aclaró viendo a Sirius</p><p>Remus también lo miró -Baja ese humor- le pidió a su novio</p><p>Sirius frunció aún más el ceño -¿Entonces te vas a encontrar con ella?</p><p>-Si dice que tenemos algo de qué hablar debe ser cierto</p><p>-No te das cuenta que solo es una excusa para lavarte el cerebro- dijo irritado</p><p>-No soy un niño Sirius, y ¿lavarme el cerebro? estás exagerando</p><p>-No deberías tener contacto con ellos</p><p>-Tú no vas a decidir lo que debo o no hacer</p><p>James limpiaba el rostro de Harry con cuidado mientras los escuchaba hasta que decidió hablar</p><p>-Narcissa fue a buscarte en el ministerio un par de veces hace unas semanas, quería que alguien le diga sobre tu paradero y parecía preocupada</p><p>Sirius entrecerró los ojos y Regulus giró a verlo</p><p>-Yo también creo que deberías encontrarte y hablar con ella- terminó diciendo James</p><p>Sirius bajó la vista hacia la mesa enojado no quería hablar más, Regulus por su parte comenzó a jugar con la cucharilla de su helado también pensativo y Remus aprovechó en pedir helados para él y Sirius.</p><p>-Sirius- lo llamó Regulus luego de un largo silencio incómodo</p><p>-Ya no hablemos más del tema- dijo y le lanzó una mala mirada a James al ver que quería hablar</p><p>-Solo quería decirte que lo siento- dijo Regulus</p><p>-¿Por qué?- preguntó desconfiado</p><p>-Por siempre comportarme como un idiota contigo- dijo y suspiró -Eres mi hermano y te agradezco que siempre me hayas apoyado, pero no me hagas dramas por gusto</p><p>Sirius lo vio boquiabierto, James y Remus sonrieron</p><p>-Has dicho que soy tu hermano- repitió Sirius con una sonrisa</p><p>Regulus rodó los ojos -Sí, tenemos la misma sangre hermanito- dijo irónico</p><p>Sirius soltó una carcajada -Gracias- le dijo después y Regulus solo asintió volviendo a comer su helado.</p><p>-¿Qué le has hecho a Regulus?- le preguntó divertido al ver a James</p><p>-Nada, ni intenté hechizarlo, lo juro- respondió levantando las manos en señal de inocencia</p><p>-¿No me has dado amortentia o algo así?- Regulus lo miró detenidamente</p><p>-¿Tan locamente enamorado estás de mí?- preguntó James levantando las cejas presumido</p><p>-Por supuesto- respondió él, haciendo que James sonria tímidamente</p><p>Remus los miraba entretenido -Continúa, haz que se sonroje más- le pidió riendo</p><p>-Voy a guardar este recuerdo, parte 1 de James sonrojándose</p><p>Harry levantó la mirada curioso sin entender de qué tanto hablaban</p><p>-No estoy sonrojado- protestó James</p><p>Regulus estiró su brazo peinando su cabello, James parpadeó sintiéndose tímido de pronto por la caricia y Sirius con Remus comenzaron a reír aún más por su expresión.</p><p>___-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Regulus vio el líquido rojo en su vaso y lo movió, disfrutaba mucho del vino pero disfrutaba aún más de la compañía de James. Levantó la vista viéndolo caminar donde él y sentarse de nuevo a su lado pegado a él invadiendo su espacio personal, su brazo alrededor de sus hombros jugueteando con su cabello, mientras escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le contaba.</p><p>-¿Tú te atreverías?- preguntó Regulus luego de contarle la historia de Izan</p><p>-Pues mi novio también es mago como yo</p><p>-Pero en caso fuera un muggle- dijo Regulus fingiendo un escalofrío -¿Me dirías tu secreto? ¿Confesarías que eres un mago?</p><p>-Te diría todos mis secretos- confirmó James y le dio un beso en la mejilla</p><p>Regulus vio hacia su copa, apenas había tomado un pequeño sorbo y la botella de vino seguía casi intacta, así que era obvio que el rojo de sus mejillas solo eran culpa de James. Pensó irónicamente como en la tarde él se había jactado de poner nervioso a James y ahora él era él que parecía estar sonrojándose con todo.</p><p>Sentía una dualidad en su interior, nervioso pero cómodo, enérgico pero calmado, tímido pero con ganas de sentarse en las piernas de James y besarlo intensamente. Se contuvo como venía haciéndolo todo ese día ¿Cuántas veces se habían besado? solo dos ¿Cuántas veces había querido besarlo? más de las que podía contar. Pero hasta cierto punto se sentía tímido de hacer algo más y no específicamente por James sino más por las miradas curiosas de Sirius y Remus, que estaban puestas sobre ellos durante toda la tarde.</p><p>Pero ahora se dio cuenta que podía hacer lo que quisiera, tenía a James completamente para él y podía intentar cualquier cosa</p><p>-¿Me estás escuchando?</p><p>-Ehhh ¿Si?</p><p>James rió levemente -¿En qué tanto estás pensando?</p><p>-En tí</p><p>-Me tienes a lado tuyo ¿Sabías?</p><p>-Acabo de darme cuenta- respondió sonriéndole -¿Entonces volviste al ministerio estos días?- preguntó intentando retomar la conversación aunque su mente se iba por otro lado</p><p>-Sí, pero solo unas horas. Es como un desierto allí estos días todos se han tomado su tiempo libre por el comienzo de año y ...</p><p>Y Regulus lo tomó del cuello besándolo sin dejarlo continuar con más palabras, sintiéndose desesperado, dejando que su cuerpo tome sus decisiones. Lamió su labio inferior al separarse y sintió su agitada respiración, sorprendiendose a sí mismo por el arrebato de deseo que sentía.</p><p>James en cambio se veía sorprendido pero relajado, entrelazo sus manos y se acercó dándole pequeños besos en los labios</p><p>-Subamos- le pidió en un susurro y luego sintió como James le hacía caso de inmediato llevándolo en una aparición hacia su cuarto.</p><p>Se incorporó sorprendido pensando que quizá él no era el único desesperado</p><p>James siguió besándolo, sus manos acariciando su espalda fueron bajando hasta toparse con su cintura y atraerlo aún más a él. También se sentía desesperado, expectante ¿Cuántas veces se había prohibido fantasear sobre esto? pero ahora estaba allí</p><p>Se separó y comenzó a desabrochar sus botones bajo su atenta mirada, dejando al descubierto su pecho; se permitió acariciar su abdomen, era terso, ligeramente marcado.</p><p>Regulus se terminó de quitar la camisa y lo vio agitado, sus dedos se fueron al segundo botón de James mientras el acariciaba su espalda desnuda haciéndolo estremecerse placenteramente.</p><p>Sus manos acariciaron sus hombros y parando todo movimiento le quitó también la camisa. Se tomó su tiempo para repasarlo con la mirada y cuando James volvió a besarlo, ansioso recorrió con las manos su pecho bajando traviesamente al comienzo de sus pantalones. Desató con agilidad el primer botón y bajó el cierre con cuidado, aún concentrado en el beso que de pronto se había vuelto apresurado, intenso.</p><p>Su mano chocó con su miembro aún por encima de los boxers y se rehusó a sentirse tímido, comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, lo que hizo que James se separara levemente del beso y gima bajo en su oído apoyándose en su hombro.</p><p>Siguió con el movimiento sintiendo como él también se excitaba sin estar siendo tocado, James comenzó a besar su cuello, succionando en ciertas partes, Regulus echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole mayor acceso y luego sintió cómo paraba su movimiento con un gemido.</p><p>Regulus abrió los ojos y James sonrió de lado desabrochando ágilmente sus pantalones. Sintió su respiración agitada al sentir una caricia y luego se quedó sin aire al ver que James bajó sus pantalones y boxer juntos en una placentera caricia repasando su cuerpo, levantó un pie y luego el otro ayudándolo a deshacerse de ellos quedando completamente desnudo.</p><p>James de inmediato volvió a besarlo, Regulus agradeció mentalmente que James lo sostenía con una mano de la cadera mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo con la otra. Era tan distinto a cuando él se lo hacía que lo tenía al borde, excitado e intentando controlar su gemidos en medio del beso.</p><p>No mucho después se obligó a retroceder, aún faltaba mucho y no quería correrse</p><p>James lo vio con la boca abierta mientras subía a la cama y se acomodaba en el centro, Regulus lo miraba expectante apoyado en su codos y al ver a James que de inmediato se deshizo de su ropa, abrió las piernas dejándole espacio sin poder dejar de mirarlo mientras se agachaba a recoger su varita del piso y subía a la cama.</p><p>-Hice mi investigación- presumió James, acariciando su muslo y haciéndolo gemir bajo</p><p>-¿Investigación?- preguntó</p><p>James en vez de contestar se dedicó a repartir besos en su abdomen, viendo con fascinación las leves marcas que había dejado</p><p>Acarició su miembro escuchando cortos gemidos de Regulus y luego empujó su muslo haciendo que abra aún más sus piernas, se mordió el labio señalando la zona con la varita y dijo el hechizo mentalmente lubricando su entrada.</p><p>Regulus se dejó caer en la cama al sentir un dedo entrando y comenzando a jugar. Era excitante y se sentía bien pensó, pero también necesitaba algo más y ese era James</p><p>-Deja de jugar- pidió un momento después escuchando su voz más ronca de lo normal</p><p>James se mordió el labio y recostandose en parte sobre él, besó su mentón y su mejilla -¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó en broma</p><p>-Que lo hagas tú, de una vez- dijo Regulus tomándolo del rostro y besándolo a su antojo</p><p>Al separarse se incorporó y guió su miembro adentrándose deseoso, Regulus soltó un largo gemido agarrándose de sus hombros, James tuvo que contenerse esperando que se acostumbre y aprovechó en besarlo frenéticamente.</p><p>Cuando las manos de Regulus comenzaron a pasearse por su espalda en caricias placenteras, tomó un ritmo lento pero profundo. ¿Hace cuanto que no tenía sexo? Pensó por unos segundos mientras se dejaba llevar.</p><p>Regulus esta consciente de las espectativas que tenía del sexo, después de todo nunca lo había tenido. Pero esas expectativas las botó a la basura mientras James comenzaba a moverse aún más rápido haciéndolo perder la cabeza y gemir.</p><p>-Maldición James- logró articular apenas mientras sentía cómo lo tomaba de la caderas en cada embestida -Regulus- y mientras gemía su nombre</p><p>Se sumergió en placer e intentó callarse queriendo también escuchar los gemidos de James. Terminó aferrándose a las sábanas y curvando la espalda al sentir como llegaba al climax.</p><p>Su mente se puso en blanco durante unos segundos, relajó los músculos estirando las piernas cuando James salió.</p><p>James se echó a su lado de costado aún con la respiración agitada mientras Regulus lo miraba con una sonrisa y luego de un momento subió su mano lentamente acariciando su mandíbula. No tenía ni idea de como sería el futuro pero sabía que podría ser feliz solo perdiéndose en sus ojos. James por su parte acarició lentamente los músculos desnudos de Regulus sintiéndolos contraerse, su mano recorrió su espalda y al llegar a su cintura lo atrajo más a él.</p><p>Alternó su vista entre sus labios y sus ojos comenzando a sonreir como un tonto, Regulus le siguió también el juego de miradas y luego soltó una carcajada</p><p>-Estoy loco- mencionó</p><p>James negó divertido</p><p>-Corrección, estamos locos- respondió besándolo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Familia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulus se sentó en la cama un poco confuso, estaba entrando un montón de luz a través de las cortinas que no lo dejaba dormir, se talló un poco el ojo intentando despertar completamente cuando sintió una caricia en su espalda desnuda.</p><p>Se sobresaltó un poco y giró viendo a su costado a James aún echado en la cama y sonriéndole</p><p>-¿Estás bien?</p><p>-Ehhh- pronunció apenas dándose cuenta del lugar donde estaba y junto a quien estaba -Sí, perfecto, solo que por un momento perdí la noción de donde estoy</p><p>James rió levemente -Pues, estás conmigo y te puedo asegurar que esto no es ningún sueño por más que lo parezca- dijo aún recorriendo su espalda en caricias y atrayéndolo hacia él.</p><p>Regulus giró su cuerpo y se apoyó en James, recorrió su rostro con la mirada y sin querer resistirse junto sus labios en un cálido beso, su lengua se enredó con la suya y entre suspiros fueron añadiendo intensidad. No supo en qué momento ambos rodaron en la cama y él enredó sus brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo aún más, podía sentir su piel desnuda y quería repasar con sus manos todo su cuerpo.</p><p>James se separó levemente mientras se apoyaba en la cama -Espera, ¿Qué hora es?- dijo divertido no queriendo perder la cordura</p><p>-¿Las 9 quizá?- dijo y luego ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar unos toques en la puerta del dormitorio</p><p>-Amo James</p><p>-Dime- respondió siendo lanzando por Regulus a un lado</p><p>-Acabamos de llegar con los Señores Sirius y Remus, lo esperan abajo</p><p>-Diles que en un momento bajamos- contestó James, repasando con la mirada a Regulus que se había parado de la cama y caminaba desnudo entrando al baño.</p><p>Se quedó luego echado en la cama viendo el blanco techo de la habitación, hace tiempo que no tenía tantas ganas de quedarse en cama. Aunque en este caso lo único que quería hacer era abrazar y besar a Regulus.</p><p>-James- escuchó abriendo los ojos, que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había cerrado</p><p>-Vamos levántate, no te vuelvas a dormir de nuevo-</p><p>-¿Te has bañado?- preguntó al ver su cabello húmedo y que estaba ya vestido</p><p>-Sí y tú deberías hacer lo mismo</p><p>-Mmmm no quiero</p><p>Regulus rió peinando su cabello -Vamos</p><p>-Vale, pero dame un beso</p><p>Regulus le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y vio divertido la expresión que puso James</p><p>-Nos vemos abajo- agregó saliendo rápidamente de la habitación</p><p> </p><p>___-</p><p>-Mira Harry esto es un hipogrifo- le explicó Remus señalando la ilustración del libro -Repite conmigo Hi - po - gri</p><p>Pero Harry lo ignoró completamente al ver que Regulus entraba al salón y se fue corriendo a abrazarlo</p><p>-Ufff pensé que nunca iban a bajar- dijo Sirius aún echado en el sillón</p><p>-Harry, ¿Cómo la has pasado?- le preguntó</p><p>-Tú irte- respondió él con un puchero</p><p>-Pero si estoy aquí- respondió abrazándolo de vuelta</p><p>-Harry estaba paranoico pensaba que te ibas a ir- explicó Sirius</p><p>-No sé quién le habrá pegado la paranoia- dijo Remus</p><p>-¿Y James?</p><p>-Sigue arriba, baja en unos minutos</p><p>-No lo has matado o algo así ¿Cierto?</p><p>Regulus soltó una carcajada -Aún no- respondió y fue a la cocina. Sentía que podría beber dos litros de agua de un solo golpe, pero decidió tomar solo dos vasos y luego fue guiado por Harry que lo obligó a volver a la sala.</p><p>Lo vio con sus grandes ojos y señaló el libro</p><p>Remus se cruzó de brazos -Ahora que encontraste a alguien más me cambias</p><p>Sirius se rió con ganas -Moony, ya no eres al favorito</p><p>-Tú tampoco Sirius- dijo Regulus divertido sentándose a lado de Harry y abriendo el libro</p><p>Unos minutos después James fue el que entró al salón y cargó a Harry abrazándolo</p><p>-Bueno… ¿Entonces vamos a almorzar?- preguntó Remus</p><p>-Sí, me muero de hambre- dijo Sirius</p><p>-¿Almorzar?- se cuestionó Regulus un poco confundido al darse cuenta que probablemente no eran las 9 de la mañana como él pensaba</p><p>Remus entrecerró los ojos -¿Han desayunado cierto?</p><p>-Oh por supuesto- contestó de inmediato Regulus y James asintió siguiéndole la mentira</p><p>-Quizá podríamos ir a este nuevo restaurante que han abierto, el que queda a lado de los implementos de Quidditch- opinó James</p><p>____-</p><p> </p><p>Una semana después decidió aceptar la invitación de Narcissa, aunque volver a la Mansión Malfoy era muy distinto ahora y en un principio había pensando en no hacerlo. Porque no tenía ganas ni nada que hablar con Narcissa, pero James le había aconsejado que hable con ella y él había accedido.</p><p>Últimamente solía pensar que James tenía razón en casi todo, llegó a preguntarse si es que acaso por ser su pareja tenía una visión distinta de él y por eso accedía más fácilmente a hacerle caso.</p><p>A Regulus siempre le había gustado llevar la contraria a todos simplemente por juego o porque realmente no pensaba de la misma forma, pero con él era imposible. James podía ser tan asertivo, persuasivo y adivinar gustos que probablemente él ni conocía.</p><p>Así que por ello le había hecho caso y estaba visitando a su prima, cuando entró un elfo lo recibió con más venias de las que recordaba y lo guió a los jardines donde había una pequeña mesa con una variedad de comida.</p><p>-Me alegro que hayas aceptado tomar el desayuno con nosotros- fue lo primero que Narcissa le dijo al pararse y acercarse a él</p><p>Regulus no se alegraba, le encantaban sus desayunos con James, pero ese día lo había tenido que cambiar por estar con ella -Hola Narcissa- dijo caminando hacia la mesa y viendo al pequeño niño que lo miraba curioso</p><p>-Hola Draco- intentó saludarlo amigablemente</p><p>El niño lo vio con desconfianza, pero aceptó su mano -Hola- respondió escuchando a su mamá que le explicaba que él era su tío Regulus</p><p>-¿Lucius no está?- le preguntó al sentarse</p><p>-No, no se encuentra en Inglaterra</p><p>-Que bueno, no quiero lidiar con él</p><p>-Recuerda que es mi esposo- dijo Narcissa dándole un panecillo a Draco</p><p>Regulus se acomodó en la mesa y se sirvió un poco de fruta -Entonces ¿De que quieres hablar?</p><p>-De todo, cuéntame, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde te estás quedando? aquí tenemos cuartos de sobra y me encantaría que nos acompañes</p><p>-No me había dado cuenta que tienen cuartos de sobra- dijo sarcástico</p><p>-Y muchos elfos que estarían encantados de servirte</p><p>-¿Por qué estás tan hospitalaria conmigo?</p><p>-Somos familia</p><p>-De apellido lamentablemente</p><p>Narcissa frunció el ceño pero suspiró relajando el rostro -¿Te puedo ser sincera?</p><p>-Por favor</p><p>-Las cosas no están bien, yo no sé qué hacer. Nuestro status a caído completamente, ser un Malfoy implica tener demasiado dinero pero también nos vinculan con ya sabes quien aún estando muerto, el caso de Lucius aún sigue abierto en el ministerio y nadie quiere “juntarse con nosotros”.</p><p>-¿Crabbe y Nott también han tomado distancia?</p><p>-Sí</p><p>-Qué cínicos, si ellos también tienen la marca y Lucius es su mejor amigo</p><p>-Pero eso nadie lo sabe y nosotros somos los únicos que están pagando todo</p><p>-Pero es la verdad, ustedes se vincularon con él y ahora solo están pagando sus decisiones</p><p>-Lucius estaba bajo el maleficio Imperius</p><p>Regulus sonrió sarcásticamente -Narcissa, yo estuve ahí. No puedes mentirme a mi</p><p>-Ayúdame, el ministerio te ha creido todo lo que les has dicho ¿No puedes decir también que estuvo bajo el maleficio?</p><p>-No voy a mentir por Lucius</p><p>-¿Ni por mí? ¿Ni por Draco?</p><p>Regulus negó -De todas formas el ministerio casi y ya cerró su caso</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Tengo la certeza que sí, lo que sea que haya hecho Lucius para que el ministerio le crea, lo ha hecho bien. Pero eso… ¿No lo deberías de saber tú?</p><p>-No se nada, solo sé que no para de viajar y que siempre habla de sus contactos. Que sea mi esposo no implica que me cuente todo lo que hace</p><p>Regulus hizo una mueca y le alcanzó a Draco una nueva cuchara porque la anterior se había caído.</p><p>-¿Y cómo está Draco?</p><p>-Bien, aunque hace más berrinches de lo normal. Me sorprende que hoy se esté comportando</p><p>-Pues en esta edad sus berrinches van a aumentar y hará lo que no quieres que haga</p><p>Narcissa rió -Exactamente, eso hará y me dará más dolores de cabeza. Pero está bien, me encanta poder enseñarle nuevas cosas, pelear con él e incluso ya estamos comenzando a volar en escoba- dijo ilusionada</p><p>Regulus la vio contento, recordando que después de todo Narcissa era mamá</p><p>-Pero aún ni me has dicho ¿Tú como estás?</p><p>-Bien</p><p>-¿Al menos puedo saber algo de tu vida? ni me respondiste donde te estabas quedando</p><p>Regulus la ignoró tomando su taza de café</p><p>-Si no me dices de todas formas lo averiguaré</p><p>-Me estoy quedando con James</p><p>-¿Potter?</p><p>-Sí</p><p>-¿Y porqué allí y no con… Sirius?</p><p>-Porque Sirius vive con su novio y James es mi pareja- dijo Regulus a la ligera, viendo directamente como la expresión de Narcissa cambiaba a una de total asombro</p><p>-No estás hablando en serio</p><p>-Lo estoy</p><p>-¿Tú con James Potter?- dijo boquiabierta y recién se percató de una ligera marca rojiza en su cuello -¿Desde cuando?</p><p>-Un par de semanas</p><p>-¿Pero porque estas saliendo con él?</p><p>-¿Tiene que haber un porqué?</p><p>-Claro ¿Qué quieres conseguir?</p><p>Regulus levantó ambas cejas un poco indignado -Por supuesto que nada, simplemente lo quiero</p><p>-No, imposible</p><p>-Oh vamos Narcissa, pensé que ibas a estar enojada en vez de tan incrédula</p><p>-Es tu vida, ¿De qué me enojaría?. Es solo que no puedo procesar el hecho de que.. ¿Has dicho que lo quieres?</p><p>-Exactamente</p><p>-Pero él tiene su hijo, su vida, ¿En serio te has metido allí?</p><p>-Completamente. Me gusta demasiado- dijo e inevitablemente sonrió -La vida en familia es asombrosa</p><p>Narcissa lo vio bastante sorprendida por el comentario y también sonrió -Ya decía yo que te veía diferente</p><p>Regulus se entretuvo conversando un poco más con ella, respondiendo algunas preguntas y entretenido de verla tan interesado en su relación</p><p>-Con esto que te he contado no quiere decir que vayas a tener un nuevo contacto en el ministerio</p><p>-Oh no te preocupes, no se lo diré a Lucius. Estas cosas es mejor mantenerlas en secreto ¿O se lo han dicho a alguien más?</p><p>-Solo Sirius Remus y unos amigos más</p><p>-Entonces Sirius también tiene una relación, con ¿Remus? ¿Que se apellida?</p><p>-Lupin, están juntos desde Hogwarts ¿No lo sabías?</p><p>-Por supuesto que no- dijo con una mueca</p><p>-Debes tener cuidado por como te expresas</p><p>-¿Ahora defiendes a Sirius?</p><p>-Estamos en buenos términos y tú también deberías superar todo el drama que hubo</p><p>-Traicionó a la familia</p><p>-No éramos una verdadera familia y fue valiente de su parte hacerlo</p><p>Narcissa negó -En serio estás muy distinto</p><p>Regulus se encogió de hombros -¿Y?</p><p>Narcissa no dijo nada más y terminó su desayuno, luego arregló la ropa de Draco y limpio su mano. Regulus también ya había terminado su desayuno así que se levantó</p><p>-¿Ya te vas?</p><p>-Sí, tengo varias cosas que hacer. Pero fue interesante volver a conversar contigo y conocer a Draco- dijo sonriéndole</p><p>-Yo quería decirte una cosa más</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Sé dónde están tus papás</p><p>-No necesito que me lo digas, sé que probablemente están viviendo como siempre en algún lugar donde no llegue el ministerio</p><p>Narcissa asintió</p><p>-Entonces, nos vemos, cuidense- dijo despidiéndose</p><p> </p><p>___-</p><p>James sabía que había algo extraño, hace un rato había terminado de desayunar con Harry, pero Sirius no se apareció en ningún momento por la casa y estaba preocupado por saber cómo habían pasado la luna llena de anoche.</p><p>Decidió que iría a visitarlos rápidamente y dejando a Harry a cuidado de su elfo, se apareció en la casa. Comenzó a asustarse al llamarlos y no escuchar respuesta, preocupado atravesó el pasillo corriendo y abrió la puerta del cuarto principal.</p><p>Con solo una mirada se quedó asombrado, tenía el sentimiento como la primera vez que vio a Remus después de una luna llena. Se acercó confuso, hace años que Remus no amanecía con tremendos cortes cruzando su pecho y no entendía porque de repente le había pasado esto.</p><p>Sirius a su lado había caído dormido en la silla, se acercó a él rápidamente. Tan solo bastó que lo llame una vez para que abra los ojos de inmediato y se pare agitado como si hubiera vivido una pesadilla.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó</p><p>-Moony- él solo respondió viendo a Remus y tocando su frente -Sus heridas son muy profundas y lo que he intentado creo que no ha funcionado-</p><p>-No entiendo qué ha pasado</p><p>-Estábamos en el bosque donde siempre y se apareció un mago muy cerca de donde corríamos, era del ministerio estoy seguro de ello James- dijo Sirius desesperado -Entonces Remus sintió el olor y comenzó a perseguirlo pero yo me interpuse no podía dejar que le haga daño y después que se arrepienta. Nos pusimos a pelear y me mandó volando hacia un lado-</p><p>-Pero yo estoy bien- dijo al ver la expresión de James -Es solo que él se comenzó a dañar así mismo y no sabía qué hacer para detenerlo- le siguió explicando con los ojos rojos</p><p>___-</p><p> </p><p>Al regresar a casa se encontró a Harry jugando con una figuras en el salón</p><p>-Cuga ¿Y James?</p><p>El elfo vio a Regulus por unos segundos antes de responder que estaba en casa de Sirius y Remus. Un poco extrañado por eso decidió buscarlo, ya era tarde y no llegaría puntual al ministerio</p><p>Tuvo que utilizar la red flú para llegar porque nunca había ido a casa de Sirius y Remus</p><p>-¿James?- lo llamó, un poco indeciso caminando y siguiendo el sonido de unas voces</p><p>-¿Sirius?- preguntó siguiendo de donde venían las voces y cuando llegó a la puerta tocó</p><p>James salió cerrando la puerta, pero Regulus pudo observar por unos segundos que había alguien echado en la cama</p><p>-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó al ver la expresión de preocupación que tenía James</p><p>-Es complicado</p><p>-Explícame</p><p>-Remus tuvo un accidente</p><p>-¿Cuán grave está? ¿Por qué no lo han llevado a San Mungo?</p><p>-No podemos</p><p>Regulus frunció el ceño y vio hacia la puerta tomando el picaporte</p><p>-Espera- lo llamó James, pero no le hizo caso y de todas formas entró</p><p>-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó a Sirius que estaba a lado de la cama y luego su vista recién se dirigió donde Remus que tenía arañazos en el pecho y hombros. Su primer pensamiento fue que lo había atacado un tigre o un lobo, pero lo desechó automáticamente era imposible que un lobo haya entrado a su casa.</p><p>Pero al notar una profunda marca de mordida ya cicatrizada se giró sorprendido viendo a Sirius</p><p>-¿Cómo?- preguntó, él se quedó callado y Regulus pasó saliva, decidió después preguntar por el contexto y antes ayudar a Remus -¿Han puesto algún hechizo en las heridas?-</p><p>Sirius se llevó una mano a la cabeza asintiendo</p><p>James se adelantó donde él -Yo también he hecho algunos hechizos que sé, pero creo que no son de mucha ayuda. Madam Pomfrey le ponía también ungüentos</p><p>Regulus asintió -¿Intentaste el hechizo de vulnera sanentur?</p><p>-No, nunca lo he intentado- respondió viéndolo suspirar y acercarse a Remus</p><p>James y Sirius lo vieron atentos mientras decía el hechizo, 3 veces como si estuviera cantando</p><p>-Dime que tienes poción para el dolor o la fiebre- le dijo a Sirius al terminar</p><p>-Lo que tenía se lo dí hace un rato</p><p>-¿James?</p><p>-Tengo las que le doy a Harry pero son muy leves ¿no?</p><p>Regulus se llevó una mano a la cabeza -Hay que hacerlas entonces- dijo apresurado y tomó el díctamo que había en la mesita dándoselo a Sirius -Aplícale un poco</p><p>James siguió a Regulus hasta su casa, justamente ayer había estado mezclando algunos ingrediente para el dolor de estómago de Harry así que las cosas aún estaban encima de la mesa de la biblioteca. Vio sorprendido cómo se movía rápido y lo ayudó alcanzando los ingrediente y cortando.</p><p>-¿Desde que hora está así? Si yo no iba, iban a esperar que esas heridas se le sanen mágicamente- habló enojado</p><p>James negó -Yo me enteré hace unos minutos también</p><p>-¿Y Sirius?</p><p>-Está en shock</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Lo que ha pasado, no debería de haber pasado- dijo James y Regulus dejó de preguntarle para concentrarse en terminar las pociones.</p><p>No mucho después volvieron donde Remus, Sirius seguía sentado a su lado con la mirada perdida y al verlos llegar de inmediato ayudó a Regulus a darle las pociones a Remus.</p><p>Agradeció mentalmente que Regulus no había cuestionado nada y estaba allí ayudándolos</p><p>-Gracias- le dijo cuando pudo sentarse más calmado a lado de la cama viendo que las heridas ya comenzaban a sanar y Remus dormía más tranquilo.</p><p>Regulus se acercó donde él y apoyó una mano en su espalda -¿Tú estás bien?</p><p>-Sí, solo preocupado</p><p>-Tranquilo va a estar bien- dijo confortándolo -Te voy a traer algo de comer- añadió dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro</p><p>-Gracias- volvió a decir Sirius con una sonrisa</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ¿Tan obvio es?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al abrir los ojos, Remus lo primero que vio fue a Regulus sentado a su lado leyendo. Se dio cuenta entonces de la habitación donde estaba, las vendas que rodeaban su torso y de pronto comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado.</p><p>-Remus, despertaste- exclamó Regulus al instante que se dio cuenta -Tranquilo- añadió al ver que se sentaba apresuradamente en la cama</p><p>-¿Sirius?-</p><p>-Él está bien</p><p>-¿Él está bien? yo le hice daño- aseguró Remus asustado</p><p>-No pasó nada solo fue un golpe, el único que se daño fuiste tú</p><p>-¿Pero Sirius dónde está?</p><p>-En el otro cuarto, lo obligamos a dormir estaba exhausto</p><p>Remus asintió calmandose e intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando -¿Tú, lo sabes?- dijo viendo sus vendajes</p><p>-Sí, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien. Hice algunos hechizos te puse algunos ungüentos no creo que haya mayor problema con las heridas, incluso ya deben estar en su mayoría curadas- explicó Regulus calmadamente. Remus lo vio boquiabierto y unos segundos después -Gracias- susurró</p><p>Regulus asintió -Te voy a traer tu comida debes estar muriendo de hambre, ya es de noche</p><p>-¿Y James?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a comer</p><p>-Fue a acostar a Harry, hace un rato estuvo acá</p><p>-¿Harry me vio?</p><p>-No, Harry estaba obligando a Sirius a dormir- contestó riendo</p><p>Remus siguió comiendo más tranquilo</p><p>-¿Ellos te explicaron todo sobre mi problema?</p><p>-Para ser exacto llegué buscando a James porque tenía que ir al ministerio y al escuchar que estabas herido entré sin más a la habitación, entonces te ví y lo deduje. ¿Como he podido ser tan tonto y no darme cuenta que obviamente eras un hombre lobo?</p><p>Remus se encogió de hombros -Soy bueno actuando supongo</p><p>-Sí, lo eres- dijo cruzando las piernas -Luego cuando ya estuvo todo en calma, recién me explicaron. Espero que no te moleste, sé que es personal</p><p>-Al contrario es un alivio que ya lo sepas y sigas aquí</p><p>-Por supuesto que seguiría aquí. Vaya Remus me has sorprendido, tenía un buen concepto tuyo pero…</p><p>-Pero ahora ya no- lo interrumpió Remus</p><p>-Al contrario, ahora tengo un concepto mucho más sorprendente de tí. Entrar a Hogwarts siendo licántropo, convertirte todas las lunas llenas y seguir asistiendo a clases. Maldición Remus, incluso hasta ahora sin que nadie se entere</p><p>-De no ser por ellos, creo que nunca habría soportado las transformaciones</p><p>-Y yo que pensaba que James había decidido ser animago solo por presumir</p><p>Remus soltó una carcajada -Imaginalo teniendo que ocultarlo</p><p>-Uff al igual que Sirius- agregó también riendo Regulus</p><p>Poco después Remus terminó de comer y se sobó el cuello adolorido -No siento ningún dolor en las heridas</p><p>-Entonces hice un buen trabajo- dijo tomando su plato y dejándolo a un lado</p><p>-Gracias, no sabía que eras tan bueno en medimagia- volvió a repetir</p><p>-Siempre me interesó este campo, pero recién ahora he podido intentarlo- dijo contento</p><p>Y después de unos ligeros toques en la puerta James entró</p><p>-Remus- exclamó sentándose a su lado en la cama</p><p>-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó inspeccionándolo</p><p>-Perfecto no te preocupes</p><p>-Nos asustaste demasiado</p><p>-Lo siento</p><p>-No no te disculpes- dijo de inmediato</p><p>Remus suspiró -No sé que voy a hacer las siguientes lunas, si el ministerio sigue buscando a los hombres lobo con tanto ímpetu</p><p>-Intentaremos conseguir las instrucciones de la poción matalobos- le dijo de pronto Regulus</p><p>-No quiero que se metan en problemas por mí</p><p>-Confía en nosotros- agregó James</p><p>Regulus asintió -Sí, James está hablando muy bien de mí para volver a trabajar en el ministerio. Solo necesito persuadirlos y entrar al departamento de misterios</p><p>Remus los vio asombrado, parecía como si ya hubieran armado todo un plan</p><p>James le sonrió aún más amplio -Déjalo en nuestras manos</p><p>-Esta bien, lo dejaré en sus manos- dijo agradecido pero aún sin hacerse ilusiones</p><p>Un largo rato después, James y Regulus decidieron volver a casa, Remus había tenido que responder un montón de veces que estaba realmente bien para que lo dejen solo.</p><p>Cuando al fin los vio desaparecer se puso al pantuflas y caminó hacia el baño, necesitaba confirmar cómo estaban sus heridas. Y tal como había dicho Regulus estas ya no eran ningún problema, solo necesitaban terminar de sanar, se lavó entonces el rostro y se quedó un largo rato observándose en el espejo. Odiaba no poder recordar todo lo que hacía siendo un hombre lobo.</p><p>Al salir, se puso de nuevo un largo polo que tenía. Bostezó bastaste y caminó directo a la otra habitación que tenían.</p><p>Sirius estaba acostado de lado en la cama, su respiración acompasada le indicaba que estaba durmiendo. Así que cuidadosamente no queriendo despertarlo abrió las mantas y se echó a su lado, sintiéndose tan agusto con la cálida cama.</p><p>Acarició su mejilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, luego se escondió en su pecho aferrándose a su cintura. Sintiéndose finalmente protegido, bastaron un segundos más para que Sirius despertara levemente y lo rodeara con sus brazos.</p><p>-Moony- pronunció Sirius un poco ronco</p><p>-Te amo- fue lo que inmediatamente salió de sus labios</p><p>-Y yo te amo a tí, como no tienes idea- escuchó su respuesta, sintiendo como su corazón se acelera al igual que el de Sirius, aunque lo hubiera escuchado tantas veces su cuerpo seguiría reaccionando totalmente enamorado.</p><p> </p><p>24 Enero 1983</p><p> </p><p>Estiró las piernas, cruzó los brazos tranquilamente y se acomodó los lentes de sol, hace unos días los habían comprado en una feria muggle y realmente le gustaban un montón, así que aprovechó para utilizarlos ahora que habían decidido comer en el jardín.</p><p>Harry estaba sentado al frente, apoyado en la mesa recién comiendo el postre. Regulus ya se había acabado el helado hace un buen rato, pero estaba pensando en servirse un poco más, ya que era una tarde calurosa</p><p>Harry estaba creciendo rápidamente, ahora podía sostener el helado en una mano y pasar las hojas de su libro de dibujos. En un rato iría con James y Harry a casa de los Weasley y con tanto niño que habría, sabía que era su momento de silencio y tranquilidad.</p><p>-Amo Regulus- lo llamó el elfo apenas se apareció</p><p>Él frunció el ceño, no le gusta que lo llame amo, aunque tampoco le dijo nada porque no quería asustar a Cuga.</p><p>-Hay visitas</p><p>-La señorita Dorcas y la señorita Marlene</p><p>-Oh vaya... Diles que Harry está aquí- terminó diciéndole</p><p>James le había contado hace un tiempo que no les había gustado la idea que ellos estén saliendo y mucho menos viviendo juntos.</p><p>Así que se removió incómodo y se quitó los lentes, probablemente habían venido a visitar a Harry y hablar con James, pero en cambio él estaba. Y no sabía cómo actuar con ellas exactamente, solo habían hablado un par de veces y eso había sido hace muchos meses.</p><p>-¡Harry!- gritó Marlene yendo a abrazarlo</p><p>-Hola Regulus- lo saludó Dorcas</p><p>-Hola- respondió él y luego también saludo a Marlene</p><p>-¿Cómo estás Harry?- siguió diciendo Dorcas entretenida con él</p><p>-Muy bien</p><p>-Hace mucho que no te veíamos- le dijo Marlene</p><p>-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Leyendo?</p><p>Harry asintió -Y helado- dijo feliz</p><p>Regulus se quedó sentado viéndolas, se notaba que querían mucho a Harry pero se sentía bastante ignorado.</p><p>-¿James no está?</p><p>-No, tuvo que ir un momento al ministerio. Pero ya debe estar llegando</p><p>-¿Ya almorzaron cierto?</p><p>-Sí</p><p>Marlene se volvió a girar donde Harry preguntándole más cosas</p><p>-Lo siento por llegar así de repente, hace mucho que no veíamos a Harry- le comentó Dorcas</p><p>Él asintió</p><p>-¿Van a hacer algo ahora en la tarde?</p><p>-Sí, tenemos planeado ir a la casa de los Weasley</p><p>-¿Así?- preguntó un poco incrédula</p><p>-Sí, Harry tiene sus amigos allí</p><p>-Es bueno que juegue con niños de su edad- dijo Dorcas sentándose en la silla de a lado</p><p>-Sí- respondió -Ehh ¿Desean algo de beber?</p><p>-No, estamos bien así- le respondió Marlene de inmediato</p><p>Regulus asintió un poco incómodo sin saber si debía intentar conversar con ellas, o solo escucharlas mientras hablaban con Harry.</p><p>Un rato después terminó parándose y recogiendo algunas cosas que quedaban en la mesa, quizá podía hacer algo de tiempo en lo que acomodaba las cosas hasta que James llegara.</p><p>Entró a la cocina acomodando los platos, y al volver a ver por el ventanal se dio cuenta que Harry bajó de su silla e iba donde él.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó al ver que se sostenía de su mano</p><p>Harry lo vio con sus dos grandes ojos -Voy contigo</p><p>-Tranquilo no me voy a ningún lado- dijo acariciando su cabello y viendo levemente que Marlene y Dorcas lo veían atentas.</p><p> </p><p>___-</p><p>James se apareció en el vestíbulo de la casa y caminó de inmediato a buscar a Harry y Regulus, que probablemente seguían en los jardines.</p><p>Pero al entrar a la cocina se dio con la sorpresa que habían dos invitadas más</p><p>-Papá- dijo Harry corriendo donde él y lo alzó en brazos, confirmando con la mirada que Regulus estaba tranquilo saludó a Marlene y Dorcas</p><p>-Ah pasado un tiempo que no las veía por aquí</p><p>-Hemos estado un poco ocupadas, lo sentimos por desaparecer</p><p>James se encogió de hombros bajando a Harry</p><p>-Supongo nos podremos poner al día cuando tengas un tiempo libre- le dijo Marlene</p><p>-Sí claro- contestó y luego de unas cuantas palabras más ambas se despidieron</p><p>Regulus soltó un largo suspiro al ver que se fueron</p><p>-¿Harry ya alistaste tus juguetes?- le preguntó James</p><p>Él negó y salió corriendo de la cocina a su cuarto</p><p>-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó James cuando se quedaron solos</p><p>-No nada, solo me sentía muy incómodo con ellas. Pero fueron cordiales, aunque me miraban extraño</p><p>James chasqueó la lengua y entrelazo sus manos</p><p>-Lo siento- dijo arrugando la nariz</p><p>-Está bien, no me importa. Han sido buenas amigas tuyas. Ya se les pasará- supuso Regulus y se acercó dándole un cálido beso</p><p>James subió su otra mano acariciando su cuello, perdido en el beso y mordisqueó levemente su labio al separarse.</p><p>-No te entretengas, ya nos tenemos que ir- le recordó Regulus</p><p>James volvió a fruncir la nariz y le robó un beso, que terminó más rápido al sentir que Harry volvía donde ellos.</p><p> </p><p>___-</p><p>La casa de los Weasley solía estar siempre llena de risas, era la tercera vez que Regulus iba y no dejaba de sorprenderse por la euforia que tenían esos niños, corriendo de un lado para el otro y jugando.</p><p>El señor Weasley probablemente tenía unos 33 años y estaba claramente loco por todo lo relacionado con tecnología muggle, pero era bastante entretenido conversar con él.</p><p>-Chicos! que bueno que vinieron- dijo dándoles la mano</p><p>-Regulus ¿Es cierto que has vuelto al ministerio? no te he visto- le dijo Arthur</p><p>-Sí, volví. Es solo que recién estoy incorporándome y todo eso</p><p>-Que alegría, el departamento necesita magos jóvenes como ustedes</p><p>-Exactamente- respondió James caminando junto a él</p><p>Regulus entró junto con ellos al pequeño salón que tenían y después de saludar a Molly Weasley, se puso a arreglar el ajedrez que estaba esparcido en una de las mesas bajas</p><p>-Seguro Fred y George lo han vuelto a deshacer. Son unos salvajes- dijo Molly haciéndolo reír -Tenía una figura de cristal arriba y ha sido imposible repararla</p><p>-Si quieres puedo intentarlo</p><p>-¿En serio?</p><p>-Si claro- accedió Regulus siguiéndola</p><p>Un par de hechizos después, la figura de un pequeño dragón volvía a estar como nueva y Molly lo miraba agradecida.</p><p>-Regulus</p><p>-Dime</p><p>-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco personal?</p><p>-Sí, dime- le contestó</p><p>-Sé que tú y James comenzaron a vivir juntos porque estabas ayudando al ministerio y todo eso. Pero… ¿También hay algo entre ustedes cierto?</p><p>-Algo entre nosotros… ¿En qué sentido?</p><p>-Están en una relación ¿Cierto?</p><p>Regulus lo miró bastante sorprendido, había hablado con James que era necesario mantenerlo oculto sobretodo en el trabajo pero Molly parecía tan curiosa y emocionada que terminó confesándolo</p><p>-Sí, estamos saliendo</p><p>-Owwww- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa</p><p>-¿Tan obvio es?</p><p>-Sí, osea no del todo. Pero solo observándolos se puede deducir por la forma en la que te mira y cuando se sonríen es claro que hay algo más ahí</p><p>Regulus sonrió avergonzado</p><p>-Supongo que no lo quieren decir ¿Por el trabajo?</p><p>-Sí, así que mantenlo en secreto por favor</p><p>-Oh por supuesto, no diré nada. Aunque Arthur ya se lo imagina hace un tiempo</p><p>-¿Así?</p><p>-Sí, siempre habla con James. Y él siempre habla y habla de tí</p><p>Regulus la escuchó divertido</p><p>___-</p><p> </p><p>-¿Tan rápido durmió Harry?- preguntó Regulus al ver entrar a James a la biblioteca</p><p>-Ni siquiera escuchó todo el cuento, cayó dormido unas lineas después</p><p>-Ha tenido una tarde ajetreada en casa de los Weasley- dijo Regulus pasando de página, aún concentrado en el libro</p><p>James se sentó a su lado viendo su ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus labios entreabiertos. -¿Qué tanto lees?</p><p>-Sobre hombres lobo</p><p>-Oh vaya- dijo con una sonrisa -Ahora que sabes que Remus es hombre lobo no es motivo para que experimentes con él</p><p>-Solo tengo curiosidad- contestó también sonriendo</p><p>-¿Y yo no te doy curiosidad? estoy aquí a tu lado y ni me has mirado</p><p>Regulus levantó una ceja divertido, pero no despegó su vista del libro</p><p>-¿Cómo es posible que prefieras mirar ese libro antes que a mí?- se quejó James con fingido dramatismo viendo como Regulus seguía ignorándolo para molestarlo.</p><p>Se acercó entonces más a él, chocó su nariz contra su mejilla repasándola, sonrió aún más al verlo estremecerse y comenzó a depositar cortos besos en su mandíbula y luego en sus clavículas que sobresalían levemente.</p><p>Al separarse abrió la boca indignado al ver que Regulus seguía en la misma posición sin dejar el libro de lado. Entonces decidió utilizar sus manos para llamar su atención, primero desabrochando algunos botones de su camisa, luego acariciando su mandíbula y finalmente delineando con su pulgar su labio inferior.</p><p>-¿Sigues concentrado?- le susurró al oído</p><p>Regulus terminó negando y dejando el libro a un lado -Llevo leyendo la misma linea 5 veces- dijo riendo y James cortó su risa con un pequeño beso</p><p>-Tengo algo que confesarte</p><p>-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos</p><p>-Le dije a Molly que somos pareja</p><p>-Con razón me lanzaba esa mirada, como si conociera un secreto mío- dijo riendo</p><p>-Pero dice que incluso es muy obvio</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-Porque cierta persona no para de mirar y hablar del otro</p><p>-Lo sé, soy irresistible y por eso no puedes alejar tu vista de mí ¿Cierto?- dijo James presumido acercándose más a él</p><p>Regulus soltó una carcajada -Aquí el irresistible soy yo- dijo y ni bien terminó de decir. James juntó sus labios en un demandante beso.</p><p>Lo ponía tanto, con tan solo unas palabras y caricias James estaba más que rendido y necesitado de él. Y le encantaba, ser correspondido con tal intensidad como la que él sentía.Sus manos en su cintura lo atrajeron aún más a él y cuando volvieron a separarse entre el beso se dio con la sorpresa que ahora Regulus estaba sentado encima de él.</p><p>Sus piernas estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo y su manos apoyadas en sus hombros, James rodeó aún más posesivamente su cintura y al atraerlo más a él pudo sentir como su erección comenzaba a crecer.</p><p>Regulus gimió entre el beso sintiendo como las manos de James se paseaban por su espalda y terminaban estrujando su trasero.</p><p>-Amm espera, a este paso vamos a terminar haciéndolo en la biblioteca</p><p>James se encogió de hombros -¿Por qué no?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado</p><p>Regulus se mordió el labio y enredó las manos en el cabello de James peinándolo hacia atrás -Después tendré problemas para concentrarme mientras esté aquí</p><p>-Mejor aún- respondió y gimió levemente al sentir que se movía encima de él</p><p>Estaba obsesionado con todo lo que lo hacía sentir Regulus y sabía que él tampoco podría concentrarse después, viendo como al quedarse sin ropa Regulus volvió a subir encima de él penetrándose de apoco y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.</p><p>Podría correrse solo con esa imagen, pensó. Pero eso estaba muy lejos de lo que realmente quería durar.</p><p>Lo ayudó sosteniéndolo de la cintura, a elevar sus caderas y ambos gimieron con la primera estocada. Que Regulus llevara el ritmo era excitante y lo tenía al límite gimiendo</p><p>Los gemidos de Regulus también se perdieron con el sonido de su pieles desnudas chocando,su cabeza se fue hacia atrás perdido en gemidos mientras se movía sobre él. James repartió besos por su cuello y una succión lo hizo gemir más. Probablemente tendría una marca, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.</p><p>-Maldición Regulus- masculló James sabiendo que estaba al límite</p><p>Y unos segundos después se corrió seguido de él.</p><p>Regulus se apoyó en su hombro, aún agitado. James delineo su espalda aún sintiéndolo estremecerse</p><p>-Este es mi nuevo lugar favorito- le dijo un rato después acomodándose los pantalones</p><p>-Pervertido- dijo Regulus riendo y acomodándose el cabello que otra vez había vuelto a crecer más</p><p>-Si yo lo soy, tú lo eres más- dijo James juguetón dándole un corto beso. Pero Regulus jaló su labio en un mordisco haciendo que ambos sonrieran cómplices.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Celos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7 Febrero 1983</p><p> </p><p>-¿Por qué no me despertaste?- se quejó Regulus, tomando rápidamente su café y dejándolo en la mesa</p><p>-Lo hice- dijo James divertido abrazándolo por detrás -Pero parecía como si te hubieran lanzado un desmaius-</p><p>-Es tu culpa que no me dejas dormir</p><p>-Ayer yo no fui culpable de nada, tu me dejaste botado por jugar con tus pociones- dijo indignado</p><p>Regulus soltó una carcajada y se giró, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. -No seas quejón</p><p>-No me quejo, solo sufro internamente</p><p>Regulus siguió riendo levemente -Vamos, ya es tarde</p><p>-Oh podemos faltar- dijo James moviendo las cejas</p><p>-No seas mala influencia, necesito quedar bien con el departamento</p><p>-Y yo te necesito a tí- dijo James abrazándolo posesivamente</p><p>Regulus negó no queriendo caer en sus garras, pero no se resistió de darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego se hizo para atrás al ver que James buscaba su boca y besó su mejilla en su lugar.</p><p>-Ahora que lo recuerdo, sigo enojado contigo</p><p>James lo vio confuso, no recordaba haber hecho nada -¿Que hice?</p><p>-Ayer dejaste que esa chica coqueteara contigo</p><p>-¿Cual?</p><p>-¿Cuál de todas?- dijo levantando una ceja</p><p>-Soy inocente, y ellas solo me hablan con más entusiasmo</p><p>-Corrección, te coquetean- dijo frunciendo el ceño</p><p>James sonrió de lado -Eres un celoso</p><p>-Estos no son celos- aclaró de inmediato Regulus -Solo una observación</p><p>-Uf si claro- dijo James intentando besarlo de nuevo, pero solo consiguiendo otro beso en la mejilla.</p><p>Regulus al verlo frustrado, decidió darle otro beso más en la mejilla, luego otro en la mandíbula y finalmente uno en el cuello, que de repente se transformó en una succión y al escuchar el leve gemido de James se separó.</p><p>Era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de dejarle un chupetón, observó orgulloso la marca roja con una sonrisa y luego se separó.</p><p>-Ahora sí, vamos al ministerio</p><p>James se llevó una mano al cuello -¿Cómo explicaré esto?</p><p>-No tienes que explicarlo- dijo con una sonrisa más amplia antes de desaparecer</p><p>___-</p><p>-Okey ahora sí confirmado, tiene pareja- le dijo Victoria a Susan</p><p>Regulus dejó su jugo de naranja a un lado y las vio curioso -¿Quien?</p><p>-James Potter- obviamente</p><p>-¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>-Has visto tremendo chupetón que tiene en el cuello, ni siquiera a intentado esconderlo</p><p>-Podría ser una picadura</p><p>-Sí por supuesto- dijo Susan rodando los ojos</p><p>-Me pregunto quien será la afortunada- dijo Victoria</p><p>Regulus rio internamente</p><p>-Pero tú debes de saberlo, son cercanos</p><p>-Digamos que es un secreto</p><p>-Anda cuéntanos- pidió Victoria pero se quedó callada al ver que James se acercaba donde ellos</p><p>-Regulus, ¿Tienes un momento?- le preguntó James después de darles una leve sonrisa a ellas</p><p>-No</p><p>-Oh vamos, necesito hablar contigo</p><p>-Me quedan solo unos minutos- dijo parándose y luego siguiendo a James</p><p>Caminaron entonces por uno de los pasillos, subiendo a una de las azoteas. James vio hacia los lados antes de acercarse más a él</p><p>-Las chicas andan hablando de tu notorio chupetón- le comentó Regulus con una risita</p><p>-¿Ya les dijiste que has sido tú?</p><p>-¿Yo? ¿Como podría ser yo?- dijo sarcástico, apoyando una mano en su hombro y jugando con su túnica</p><p>-Algún día vamos a tener que decirles</p><p>-Pero aún podemos aplazar ese día, últimamente comienzas a tener muchas fans</p><p>James se mordió el labio -Admite que estás celoso</p><p>-No, para nada ¿De esto querías hablar? porque aún tengo trabajo que terminar- dijo Regulus y James negó divertido</p><p>-Necesito que recojas a Harry</p><p>-¿Y tú?</p><p>-Los inefables me invitaron a un almuerzo no me puedo negar</p><p>Regulus asintió -Está bien ¿Pero crees que Petunia me haga algún problema? las pocas veces que me ha visto ha puesto muy mala cara</p><p>-Te pone mejor cara que a mí- le recordó James</p><p>Regulus rió -Tienes razón- dijo y agregó -¿Entonces ahora si puedo volver a mi trabajo?</p><p>-Antes de eso- dijo James jalandolo de la mano hacia un costado, luego tomando su rostro y finalmente besándolo como había querido hacerlo desde la mañana.</p><p>Regulus sentía que se derretía ahí mismo con el demandante beso, él también lo deseaba pero por jugar y molestarlo no lo había besado, recién dándose cuenta de todas las ganas que tenía de besarlo.</p><p>___-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Mamá- la llamó Draco, señalando a otra colorida heladería</p><p>-Aquí no, en casa te pueden preparar los elfos lo que tu quieras- le dijo a su pequeño hijo</p><p>Draco no entendió exactamente a qué se refería, pero al ver que su mamá caminaba dejando la heladería de lado volvió a insistir. -Mamaaaaaaaa, helado</p><p>Narcissa suspiró, llevaba una cuadra buscando un lugar donde poder desaparecer junto con Draco y sabía que si no le hacía caso él comenzaría a hacer una rabieta en cualquier momento y no quería que los muggles la miren extraño. Así que terminó accediendo.</p><p>Draco sonrió feliz al ver que finalmente obtendría su helado. Narcissa vio alrededor dentro de la heladería un poco confundida, no sabía si primero debía de sentarse o ir a formar esa pequeña cola, frunció el ceño tomando mejor la mano de Draco.</p><p>Y cuando estaba a punto de caminar hacia un lado, para observar lo que hacían las demás personas escuchó que alguien la llamaba.</p><p>Suspiró al reconocer que era Regulus y se acercó su sitio</p><p>-Narcissa, hola Draco- Regulus los saludó</p><p>Ella también lo saludó y luego al pequeño Harry que había dejado de comer su helado para mirarlos.</p><p>-Harry él es Draco- le explicó Regulus</p><p>-Hola- pronunció él con una pequeña sonrisa</p><p>-Hola- también dijo Draco pero se giró de inmediato donde Narcissa -Mamá mi helado- le pidió al ver que el otro niño ya tenía uno.</p><p>-Siéntense- los invitó Regulus -¿Quieres que les compre los helados?</p><p>-Oh por favor no sé cómo ordenar aquí</p><p>Regulus asintió y se puso de pie -¿Que sabor quieren?</p><p>-Ese- señaló Draco el helado de Harry</p><p>-Para mí de fresa por favor- pidió Narcissa y luego vio a Regulus alejarse a la pequeña cola de personas donde ella antes había dudado en ir. Harry seguía comiendo tranquilamente su helado mientras veía con curiosidad a Narcissa y de vez en cuando a Regulus</p><p>-¿Y cómo estás Harry?</p><p>-Ahora bien</p><p>-¿Y porque estabas mal antes?</p><p>-Mi primo robo juguetes</p><p>-¿Juguetes?- preguntó Narcissa</p><p>Draco abrió la boca sorprendido -¿Tus juguetes?- preguntó indignado</p><p>-Sí</p><p>-Eso es malo- dijo Draco enojado</p><p>-Él es muy malo</p><p>-Golpéalo</p><p>Harry negó -Es mi primo</p><p>-¿Y? golpealo- insistió Draco haciéndolo reír</p><p>Narcissa vio entretenida su conversación, para ser pequeños podían comunicarse bien</p><p>-¿Por qué parece que estuvieran renegando?- le preguntó Regulus al volver</p><p>-Harry nos contó que su primo robo sus juguetes</p><p>-Aishh si ese niño muggle, un día lo voy a cruciar</p><p>Narcissa rio por el comentario -¿Entonces supongo que todo sigue bien con James?</p><p>-Por supuesto- contestó con una sonrisa</p><p>-¿Tú cómo estás?</p><p>-Pues ahora que el caso de Lucius ya se cerró por completo, al fin estoy tranquila</p><p>Regulus hizo una mueca, hace unos días había escuchado de eso en el ministerio y aunque no le agradaba que Lucius no pague por sus acciones, prefirió mantenerse al margen de ello.</p><p>-Vamos a irnos a Francia</p><p>-¿En serio?</p><p>-Sí al menos por un tiempo, me siento estresada con todo el mundo mágico aquí en Londres</p><p>-¿Por eso estabas caminando por las calles muggle?</p><p>-Fui a visitar a una amiga- dijo Narcissa comiendo su helado</p><p>-¿Tienes amigas?</p><p>Ella le lanzó una mala mirada y rodó los ojos -Hace unos días vi a Sirius, ni siquiera me saludó. Supongo porque estaba con Lucius</p><p>-Tu esposo cae mal</p><p>-Tú y él eran amigos más antes</p><p>-Éramos- le corrigió Regulus viendo que Draco le enseñaba a Harry un brazalete que tenía.</p><p>Narcissa se quedó un rato más en silencio antes de hablar -Sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero tus papás me mandaron una carta</p><p>-Si sabes que no quiero hablar de ellos ¿Por que los mencionas?</p><p>-Lo siento, solo te lo comentaba. Dicen que están bien</p><p>Regulus la ignoró viendo ahora como Harry jugaba con su cuchara, simulando que era una escoba volando</p><p>-¿Tú vuelas?- le preguntó Draco intrigado</p><p>-Sí, ¿Tu también?</p><p>-Sí en escoba</p><p>Harry lo miró maravillado y jaló de la manga a Regulus -¿Nosotros volar?</p><p>Regulus tuvo que negar -Lo siento, otro día quizá</p><p>-¿Otro día?- se quejó Draco</p><p>-¿También sabe volar en escoba?- le preguntó Narcissa</p><p>-Sí, es muy bueno</p><p>-¿No quieren venir entonces a casa? sería divertido, para que jueguen. Ninguno de los amiguitos de Draco maneja bien la escoba</p><p>-No creo que a Lucius le agrade la idea</p><p>-Lucius no está</p><p>-¿Otra vez de viaje?</p><p>-Sí, ¿Entonces qué dices?</p><p>-Pues…- dijo Regulus pensativo, le gustaba la idea de Harry jugando con alguien de su edad, pero tampoco podía decidir y llevarlo a la mansión Malfoy</p><p>-Qué dices Harry ¿Vienes a volar?- le preguntó Narcissa y Regulus frunció el ceño porque había emocionado a Harry cuando él estaba a punto de negarse</p><p>-Vamos- insistió Harry jalandolo de la manga</p><p>Draco también lo veía esperando su respuesta</p><p>-Ok vamos, pero solo un momento- terminó accediendo</p><p>La mansión Malfoy, había cambiado mucho a como la recordaba, suponía que ahora que Narcissa se había encargado por completo de la mansión, había decidido hacer todos esos cambios.</p><p>Y aunque estaba preocupado por cómo le contaría después a James que había llevado a su hijo a la mansión Malfoy, disfrutó del cálido sol de la tarde y se entretuvo viendo a Harry y Draco volar por los aires haciendo competencias y conversando con Narcissa.</p><p>-Regulus, Harry te considera como su papá ¿Cierto?</p><p>-Ehhhh creo ahora que me considera más como su amigo, aunque no me molestaría si me llama papá</p><p>-Quizá aún es muy pequeño para entenderlo</p><p>-Quizá- contestó cruzando las piernas y viéndolo a lo lejos</p><p>Cuando comenzó a atardecer, decidió que era momento de irse. Harry se despidió muy sonriente de ambos y Draco insistió en que tendría que volver a volar con él.</p><p>Al llegar a casa se encontró con James echado en el sillón, sabía que no podía ocultarle nada porque Harry en cualquier momento comenzaría a hablar y hablar.</p><p>-¿Dónde fueron sin mí?</p><p>-¡A volar!- gritó Harry aún emocionado</p><p>-¿A volar?- preguntó James</p><p>-Me vas a cruciar- susurró Regulus</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-¿Harry como se llama tu nuevo amigo?</p><p>-Draco- respondió simplemente él</p><p>James pestañeó y vio boquiabierto a Regulus</p><p>-Lo siento, me encontré con Narcissa y fuimos a su casa</p><p>-¿Lo has llevado donde los Malfoy?- preguntó sorprendido James</p><p>-Solo estaba Narcissa y Draco, y Harry me convenció- dijo y se frotó las manos incómodo al ver el ceño fruncido de James.</p><p>Harry que se aburrió de mirarlos y escucharlos caminó llamando a Cuga</p><p>Regulus volvió su mirada a James -Sé que no debí llevarlo sin tu permiso- dijo calmadamente pensando ahora en pedirle disculpas</p><p>Pero James negó -No, no tienes que pedirme permiso para llevarlo a algún lugar. Confío en tí, aunque odio la idea que lo hayas llevado donde los Malfoy</p><p>-Solo a sido esta vez y no es que lo haya planeado, simplemente se dio el caso y Harry se divirtió</p><p>James asintió y le sonrió</p><p>___-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11 Febrero 1983</p><p> </p><p>-Esperen, necesito tomarles una foto- dijo Sirius saltando del sillón con la cámara en mano</p><p>James puso su mejor sonrisa pasando su brazo alrededor de Regulus y él movió la cabeza también con una sonrisa</p><p>-Me siento como un padre viendo a nuestro hijos ir a la graduación muggle- le dijo Sirius a Remus</p><p>Remus negó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, mientras James y Regulus se morían de risa. Harry también se contagió de su risa, sentado en el sillón sin saber exactamente que pasaba</p><p>-Entonces nos vamos- dijo James yendo a abrazar a Harry -Nos vemos mañana ¿Sí?</p><p>-Siii, hasta mañana</p><p>-No vuelvas locos a tus padrinos- le dijo Regulus también despidiéndose de él</p><p>-Prongs ¿Si lo llevamos a un concierto muggle te molestas?</p><p>-Si el concierto es en tu casa, no</p><p>-Ya verás cuando tenga 16- murmuró</p><p>Remus negó -Tú tranquilo, no vamos a terminar en un concierto, no hoy</p><p>Regulus rió y se despidió de ellos desapareciendo primero.</p><p>Llegó al vestíbulo del ministerio y al entrar se dio cuenta que ya habían varios magos reunidos. Saludó a un par de conocidos y se acercó a tomar una copa de la mesa. El ministerio solo organizaba dos eventos en el año y aunque le daba un poco de flojera estar allí, sabía que era el momento perfecto para conocer a más personas y quizá hacer contactos.</p><p>-¿Pero a quien tenemos por aquí?</p><p>-Hola a tí también Marvin- le contestó dándole la mano a un mago que trabajaba en el mismo departamento</p><p>-Pensé que no vendrías</p><p>-Me entraron ánimos de repente</p><p>-Me alegro, siempre ocurren cosas alocadas en estos eventos</p><p>Regulus levantó una ceja, viendo a la mitad de magos acompañados de sus parejas, no pareciera como si fuera a ocurrir algo interesante</p><p>-¿Viniste solo?</p><p>-Sí, sigo soltero- dijo Marvin dolido</p><p>-¿No estabas teniendo citas con la chica de recursos mágicos?</p><p>-Sí, pero un desastre total. Lo arruine supongo al decir que nunca había buscado una relación seria…</p><p>Regulus lo escuchaba pero inevitablemente su vista se dirigió a la entrada, donde James estaba saludando a todos y sonriendo ampliamente. Lo recorrió con la mirada, le encantaba como le quedaba la túnica y su cabello ligeramente alborotado le daba un toque rebelde aunque fuera un auror.</p><p>-¿Por qué Potter tiene que hacer siempre esas entradas?</p><p>-Le gusta presumir</p><p>-Te apuesto que hoy termina con alguien</p><p>-¿Así? ¿Con quien crees?</p><p>-Quizá con Victoria, que no deja de mirarlo</p><p>Regulus soltó una carcajada sarcástica, viendo que James ahora se quedaba conversando con Rufus el jefe de la oficina de aurores</p><p>No pasó mucho tiempo para que la mayoría de invitados comience a bailar, Regulus se estaba divirtiendo por su lado conversando y bebiendo de más.</p><p>-Por Merlin, Regulus tenemos que sacar a alguien a bailar</p><p>-Sí chicos, se están quedando y hay muchas chicas guapas y chicos- opinó Susan, concentrada en comer sus bocaditos</p><p>-Yo elijo alguien para tí y tú para mí- le dijo Marvin</p><p>-No, me rehuso</p><p>-No seas cobarde</p><p>-No quiero- volvió a negarse Regulus y al tomar un bocadito más de la mesa, se dio cuenta que James sí estaba bailando con una chica y de vez en cuando lo miraba a él.</p><p>Sabía que solo era un baile y no estaba haciendo nada más pero maldición, se sentía bastante celoso de no ser el que estuviera bailando con James.</p><p>-Está bien, con quien quieres que baile- le preguntó finalmente Regulus a Marvin</p><p>-¿Te lo puedo poder difícil?</p><p>-Lo que tu quieras</p><p>Marvin sonrió malicioso y Regulus se adelantó señalando con la cabeza -Yo quiero que bailes con la chica de pelo rizado</p><p>-No no- lo cortó Susan -Ya tiene esposo- explicó</p><p>-Mmmm entonces con su amiga</p><p>Marvin asintió -Okeey entonces tu bailas con esa chica que está a lado de la fuente</p><p>-¿Crees que acepte bailar? He escuchado que es bastante creída- opinó Susan</p><p>-¿Creída como Regulus?, seguro se llevan perfecto- dijo divertido Marvin</p><p>Regulus lo ignoró para ir donde ella, caminó sonriente y se puso a su lado</p><p>-¿Te parecen complicados los bailes?- le preguntó con una sonrisa</p><p>-No- respondió ella mirándolo curiosa</p><p>-Entonces bailemos</p><p>Ella lo miró ligeramente sorprendida pero aceptó con una sonrisa</p><p>-Soy Regulus</p><p>-Yo soy Sophie- dijo ella siguiéndole el ritmo</p><p>Era música lenta y Regulus se movía grácilmente al ritmo, sabía que James estaba viéndolo podía sentir su mirada puesta en él y se divertía al pensar que ahora el celoso sería él.</p><p>Fue cuando terminó aquella canción que decidió girar y encontrar que efectivamente James lo miraba fijamente, bastó una mirada y una inclinación de cabeza para entender que lo estaba llamando.</p><p>-Gracias por el baile Sophie- le dijo con una sonrisa y caminó a través del salón siguiendo a James.</p><p>Caminó por el solitario pasillo preguntándose dónde había ido James, hasta que vio su mano saliendo de una de las puertas y haciéndolo unas señas.</p><p>Entró a otro pequeño salón, James cerró la puerta detrás de él y puso un par de hechizos. Regulus se cruzó de brazos</p><p>-Estaba bailando, no me puedes encerrar aquí- dijo fingiendo enfado</p><p>James lo ignoró, dando unos pasos y acortando la distancia. Lo tomó del rostro y sin darle tiempo de decir algo más lo besó, sus lenguas se entrelazaron dejándolo sin respiración, Regulus apretó su túnica rendido ante el beso.</p><p>Luego sintió su cuerpo chocar contra la pared, haciéndolo gemir y separarse agitado del beso.</p><p>James comenzó a reír -Lo siento por atacarte así- dijo besando su mejilla y luego cortamente sus labios -Pero que hacias bailando con Sophie</p><p>-¿La conoces?</p><p>-Es inefable- respondió James, pegándose más a su cuerpo y besando su cuello</p><p>-No se que esta pasando en tu cabeza, pero tenemos que volver al evento- dijo suspirando al sentir lo besos de James</p><p>-Vámonos</p><p>-No es cortés irse tan temprano, Rufus te debe estar buscando</p><p>James no respondió, en cambio lo besó, colando una pierna en medio de las de Regulus lo aprisionó aún más contra la pared.</p><p>Unos segundos después Regulus estaba gimiendo por la fricción en su miembro y perdiendo la cordura entre intensos besos con James.</p><p>Gimió al sentir las manos de James recorriendolo, sabía que estaba al límite y le avergonzaba de estarlo con tan solo roces sobre la ropa.</p><p>-Espera- dijo separándose levemente</p><p>-¿Entonces ahora si nos vamos?</p><p>-No, aún debemos volver al salón</p><p>James bufó separándose -¿Quieres que vuelva así?- dijo mirando a su abultado miembro que se notaba en sus pantalones.</p><p>Regulus lo miró con sus mejillas rojas, realmente no podían irse pero si solucionarlo pensó. Y con una sonrisa de lado que estremeció a James, lo tomó de la camisa pegándole a la pared.</p><p>-¿Qué estás pensando hac…- quiso preguntar James pero se quedó sin aire al verlo arrodillarse al frente de él y desabrocharle el pantalón.</p><p>No podía despegar su vista de él ni de sus ojos grises que lo miraban divertidos desde abajo.</p><p>Regulus no se sentía nervioso como lo hubiera esperado, al contrario aún siendo su primera vez que intentaría hacerle un oral a James se sentía bastante excitado y seguro.</p><p>James lo vio agitado al ver liberado su miembro, luego paranoico hacia la puerta y devolvió la mirada gimiendo al ver a Regulus masturbándolo. Había puesto hechizos cerrando la puerta y de silencio, pero su corazón latía rápidamente al pensar que alguien podría encontrarlos en tremenda escena.</p><p>Fue cuando Regulus lamió su extensión y la introdujo en su boca que dejó de pensar en más, sabía que nunca lo había hecho, ¿Pero porque tenía que ser tan malditamente bueno en todo?</p><p>Él adoraba escuchar a James gemir, comenzó con un ritmo rápido también tocándose a sí mismo, succionó levemente su miembro y gimió cuando James lo tomó del cabello ayudándole con el ritmo.</p><p>Supo que James se vendría cuando intentó pararlo, pero aún así no se separó queriendo escucharlo gemir más y perdido en su propio orgasmo. Pero al sentir su semen llegar a su garganta inevitablemente tuvo que separarse y toser levemente.</p><p>James abrió los ojos y encontró que Regulus ya estaba de pie lanzandose algunos hechizos de limpieza y acomodando su cabello. Él tambien intentó acomodarse aún perdido en una nube de placer.</p><p>Regulus soltó una carcajada -Tienes que cambiar esa cara, sino todo mundo se dará cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer</p><p>-Necesito algo fuerte de beber para resucitar</p><p>Regulus rió aún más acercándose a la puerta</p><p>-Y así dices que el pervertido soy yo- dijo James siguiéndolo y él le guiño un ojo antes de salir.</p><p>___-</p><p> </p><p>-Este vino está realmente bueno- opinó Regulus</p><p>Susan vio dubitativa su copa -¿No creen que debería haber un hechizo? para saber el nombre de quien lo fabricó y todo</p><p>-Y saber realmente si es tal cual lo que dice en la etiqueta- opinó Marvin</p><p>-Ya existe un hechizo- aseguró Victoria</p><p>-¿Haber cual es?- preguntó Susan</p><p>Regulus siguió bebiendo, él solo había opinado del vino y sus compañeros ya se encontraban en una discusión de hechizos.</p><p>-Parece que alguien no te deja de ver- dijo un rato después Marvin, haciendo un gesto con las cejas. Regulus giró la cabeza a ver a quién se refería, entonces se encontró con la mirada de Sophie y le sonrió amablemente, aunque se arrepintió al instante al verla caminar hacia él</p><p>-Yo les dije que iban a combinar ellos dos- dijo Marvin a Susan y Victoria</p><p>Regulus negó y se quedó callado cuando la vio aparecer a su lado y saludar a todos</p><p>No pasó mucho rato de ellos conversando, hasta que sintió un peso en su hombro</p><p>-Hola a todos ¿Como la están pasando?- los saludó James con una gran sonrisa, Regulus controló su expresión de sorpresa porque no se esperaba que James aparezca a su lado</p><p>-¿Dónde te desapareciste? hace un rato te estaba buscando- le dijo Sophie a James</p><p>-Por aquí por allá en todo lado he estado- dijo y luego miró a Regulus -¿Bailamos?- le preguntó</p><p>Él lo miró sorprendido al igual que todos en el grupo</p><p>-Ehhh sí, supongo- dijo dubitativo y caminó junto a él más al centro del salón</p><p>-¿Tenías que escoger la canción más sensual para bailar?- preguntó Regulus</p><p>-Es el destino- dijo James aún más cerca de él</p><p>-Recuerda que tenemos que guardar las apariencias- dijo Regulus al ver la mirada que le lanzaba</p><p>James se encogió de hombros -Me rehuso a guardar la apariencias y aguantar que te coqueteen</p><p>Regulus levantó una ceja y James sin dejarlo pensar en nada más, lo besó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. San Valentín</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James comenzó a preguntarse qué cosa le estaba tomando tanto tiempo a Regulus, ya había pasado casi una hora desde que llegó a casa y estaba bastante aburrido al no tener ni a Harry ni a él cerca.</p><p>Fue cuando volvió a comprobar la hora y escuchó unos pasos apresurados que se dio cuenta que Regulus acaba de llegar</p><p>-James James James James- dijo él llamándolo</p><p>-En la cocina- respondió terminando su vaso de agua</p><p>Se contagió de inmediato con la amplia sonrisa que tenía y sorprendido reaccionó sujetándolo de los muslos, al verlo saltar y rodear su cadera con sus piernas.</p><p>-Adivina qué- le dijo Regulus tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración agitada</p><p>-Ehh ¿Me extrañaste mucho?</p><p>Regulus frunció la nariz -Eres un cursi</p><p>-Habla el que salta sobre mí, para que lo cargue- dijo besando cortamente sus labios</p><p>Regulus negó con un sonrisa</p><p>-¿Entonces que te tiene tan feliz?</p><p>-Te doy una pista, luna llena</p><p>-¿Lo conseguiste?- dijo el asombrado</p><p>-Por supuesto que lo hice- dijo Regulus bajándose de su agarre y sacando dos pergaminos de su bolsillo -Es una locura esta poción matalobos</p><p>-¿Crees que puedas hacerla?</p><p>-Por supuesto, aunque tengo que ser muy cuidadoso, tiene bastante arsénico</p><p>James asintió y tomó las hojas que le extendió Regulus, era bastante complicada y no entendía ni conocía todos los ingredientes.</p><p>-Eres el mejor- le dijo besando sus labios. Regulus se separó con un suspiro, -Hay que decírselo a Remus- habló emocionado</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remus vio hacia el frente, había sido una buena idea comprar una televisión muggle, realmente podía ser muy entretenida y había una variedad tan grande de películas que sabía muchas podrían gustarle.</p><p>Aunque Sirius no parecía tomarle tanto interés y solo de vez en cuando levantaba la vista a ver algunas partes de la película</p><p>-¿Qué tanto escribes?- preguntó Remus al ver que seguía escribiendo algo en su libreta</p><p>-Mis votos de matrimonio- respondió él con simpleza</p><p>Remus se atoró con su saliva y lo miró frunciendo el ceño -Deja de jugar así conmigo</p><p>-Es la verdad, tú deberías estar escribiéndolos también- contestó Sirius levantando la vista para guiñarle un ojo</p><p>Remus lo miró mal -Deja de jugar con eso-</p><p>Sirius le sonrió dejando su libreta a un lado -Estaba terminando la lista de lo que necesitamos para abrir el bar</p><p>-¿Ya no lo teníamos todo listo?</p><p>-Nos faltaba la lista de licores- le recordó Sirius acercándose más a él</p><p>-Recuerda que no puedes poner nada mágico</p><p>-Un poco de magia no haría mal- Sirius dijo empujando a Remus en el sillón y rápidamente colocándose en medio de sus piernas</p><p>-Déjame ponerle pausa aunque sea a mi película- dijo Remus entre besos</p><p>Sirius lo ignoró, moviendo su cadera y haciéndolo gemir levemente. Remus también se dejó llevar perdiéndose en sus besos</p><p>-¡Por Merlín!- escucharon de repente la voz de Regulus y Remus reaccionó lanzando a Sirius a un lado</p><p>James siguió riéndose con ganas</p><p>-Lanzame un obliviate- dijo Regulus dramático</p><p>-Imagínate la cantidad de veces que los encontré en Hogwarts. Agradece que están con ropa- dijo divertido de ver la expresión de Regulus</p><p>-Al menos debieron tocar- se quejó Sirius</p><p>-Hemos tocado un buen rato la puerta</p><p>-Pero ustedes nunca escuchan- añadió James divertido, viendo hacia la televisión</p><p>-Deberíamos comprar una- le señaló James a Regulus</p><p>-Mmmmm no lo sé, no me convence del todo</p><p>-Ehh chicos ¿Para que han venido?- dijo Sirius parándose -Como verán, estábamos un poco ocupados- les dijo y James dejó de ver la televisión para levantar las manos</p><p>-Reg a conseguido la poción matalobos</p><p>-¿En serio?- dijo Remus boquiabierto</p><p>Regulus le alcanzó los pergaminos</p><p>-Es bastante complicada y aunque parece que te fuera a matar, ya la han probado y es perfecta- dijo</p><p>Remus y Sirius leyeron rápidamente los ingredientes, un poco asustados.</p><p>-Insisto confíen en mí- dijo Regulus acercándose y se quedó paralizado, al sentir que Sirius lo abrazaba</p><p>-Eres el mejor, en serio- dijo Sirius y agregó divertido -No me molestaría si me devuelves el abrazo-</p><p>Regulus palmeó su espalda</p><p>-Gracias Regulus, en serio- Remus le dijo con una sonrisa</p><p>-No se preocupen, de todas formas hay que ver como funciona en esta luna llena- explicó él mientras James se paseaba por el salón viendo una gran cantidad de cajas apiladas en la esquina.</p><p>-¿En qué están metidos últimamente?- dijo curioso</p><p>-Tenemos algo que confesarles- habló Sirius emocionado</p><p>Regulus entrecerró los ojos y James lo vio expectante</p><p>-Vamos a abrir un bar</p><p>-¿Un bar?- preguntó Regulus sorprendido</p><p>-Teníamos que invertir nuestro dinero- le explicó Sirius</p><p>-¿Es en serio? ¿Finalmente lo abrirán?- dijo James, que ya sabía de sus planes hace un tiempo</p><p>-Sí, mañana nos entregan el local y aún no falta comprar cosas y acomodar todo- explicó Remus un poco abrumado</p><p>-Hemos contratado muggles para que nos ayuden con eso. Pero necesitamos su ayuda para el fin de semana que acomodaremos todo- les dijo Sirius</p><p>-¿Y que tienen en las cajas?- James fue curioso hacia ellas</p><p>-Hay unos vasos, pero necesito que me ayudes con hechizos para que no se rompan- fue Sirius detrás de él</p><p>-¿Y Harry?- le preguntó Remus</p><p>-Tenemos que recogerlo en media hora de casa de los Evans</p><p>Remus asintió y cuidando que ni James o Sirius los escuchen le preguntó</p><p>-Reg, ¿le preparaste algo a James por San Valentín?</p><p>-Ehhh ¿Porque lo dices? ¿Él me ha preparado algo?</p><p>-¿Tú que crees?</p><p>-Oh Maldición. Seguro y sí. ¿Qué le voy a dar?</p><p>Remus se encogió de hombros divertido -Por eso te estoy previniendo con un día de anticipación</p><p>___-</p><p> </p><p>Fue después del almuerzo que decidió salir en busca de un regalo. Nunca había hecho nada en San Valentín por alguien y agradecía tremendamente que Remus se lo haya recordado, aunque se sintiera mal al darse cuenta que no era exactamente detallista.</p><p>Caminó por las calles, sin tener idea de que exactamente comprar, metió las manos en los bolsillos sintiendo el frío de la tarde y arrepintiéndose de no haberse abrigado más. Fue entonces que vio una tienda bastante elegante, ahora que recordaba necesitaba una bufanda.</p><p>Entró a la tienda y se quedó un rato viendo la variedad de bufandas que tenían</p><p>-También tenemos ofertas por San Valentín, en la parte de atrás- le avisó una amable chica</p><p>Finalmente terminó decidiendo y comprando dos bufandas a juego, junto con una pequeña para Harry.</p><p>Salió de la tienda pensando que era un regalo básico aunque bastante costoso y luego se quedó pensativo sabiendo que no era un regalo exactamente romántico. Así que siguió caminando en búsqueda de algo extra.</p><p>Fue cuando llegó al final de la calle que se detuvo curioso por el aroma que sintió, intentó rebuscar en su mente a que pertenecía esa aroma pero no tuvo éxito y de repente ese aroma desapareció.</p><p>La tienda estaba casi vacía, Regulus caminó viendo a su alrededor varias velas, inciensos y pequeñas botellas de vidrio sin entender que tenían exactamente.</p><p>-¿Está buscando algo en particular?</p><p>-No lo sé</p><p>-¿Es algo para su pareja?</p><p>-Sí</p><p>-Oh perfecto, entonces le gustaría probar alguno de esos aceites</p><p>-¿Aceites?</p><p>-Son perfectos para darle un masaje a su pareja y tenemos una gran cantidad que de aceites afrodisiacos</p><p>Regulus al escucharla miró más interesado las botellitas, leyendo rápidamente los nombres e ingredientes</p><p>-También tenemos velas aromáticas que crearán el ambiente perfecto- Regulus asintió tomando una botellita que decía vainilla y la olió levemente</p><p>-¿Hay algún aroma en particular que le guste?</p><p>-Sí, pero no me acuerdo que se llama, es de una flor</p><p>-Por este lado tenemos todos lo que son con ese tipo de aromas- señaló volteando -Como puede observar por este lado está los aceites para masaje relajante, por allá los de masaje refrescante y por aquí los de masaje estimulante.</p><p>Regulus se acercó a los últimos, en definitiva quería intentar darle un masaje estimulante a James, y al leer los nombres que habían recordó de inmediato el aroma que estaba buscando -Quiero ese, el de aroma de Jazmin</p><p>-Oh muy buena elección- dijo ella tomándolo -Espero no le importe, el precio es mucho más elevado a diferencia de los otros-</p><p>-Sí, está bien- dijo girando hacia el otro lado de la tienda -En cuanto a las velas que decías también quiero unas- ella lo siguió de inmediato comenzando a explicar los distintos tipos que tenían.</p><p>Salió con una amplia sonrisa y un par de bolsas, decidiendo que era momento de volver a casa satisfecho con el regalo que le daría. Pero su expresión desapareció por completo al encontrarse con dos antiguos amigos</p><p>-Severus- lo mencionó al encontrarse cara a cara con él -Hola Lucius- también lo saludó a él al verlo a su lado</p><p>-Pero qué sorpresa- mencionó Lucius -Tanto tiempo sin verte y te encontramos aquí, comprando en el lado muggle</p><p>-Sí, si ¿Que sorpresa no?- dijo él de mala gana -Saluda a Narcissa de mi parte, nos vemos</p><p>-¿A dónde vas?</p><p>-Me voy a casa, estoy ocupado</p><p>-¿Te vas a entretener a Potter?- dijo Snape con desprecio</p><p>-Cuida como hablas</p><p>-¿Ahora lo defiendes?- dijo Snape con una mueca</p><p>Lucius se hizo para un costado de la acera -Oh por favor, ¿Qué les parece si hablamos en otro lado?</p><p>-Ya les dije que me tengo que ir</p><p>-Insisto ¿No puedes hablar con nosotros?</p><p>Regulus puso mala cara</p><p>-¿Acaso nos tienes miedo?- preguntó Lucius y él rodó los ojos</p><p>-Ya que les causa tanta intriga mi vida hablemos</p><p>Lucius entonces sonrió -Perfecto, hay un agradable bar que te gustará- dijo.</p><p>Se sorprendió bastante al llegar al lugar, no parecía un bar en lo absoluto, pero al hacer un hechizo en la puerta y entrar se dio con la sorpresa que era un bar mágico, donde él nunca había estado.</p><p>-Ahora que conoces este lugar no es para que traigas a tu cita. Este es un lugar exclusivo- dijo Lucius tomando asiento</p><p>Regulus lo ignoró mientras veía la cantidad de elfos que había en el lugar atendiendo a los magos</p><p>-¿Qué van a tomar?- Preguntó Severus al ver que un elfo se acercaba y Lucius por su parte ordenó whisky de fuego</p><p>Regulus miró hacia la lista de tragos. Pero en vez de eso -Un jugo de naranja- pidió</p><p>Lucius soltó una carcajada -¿Ya no bebes alcohol?</p><p>-¿Será que se lo han prohibido?- agregó Severus con burla</p><p>Regulus los miró mal -Dejense de indirectas ¿Que saben? ¿Qué quieren?</p><p>-Solo quiero entender de qué lado estás</p><p>-Ya no hay lados Lucius</p><p>-Si los hay, siempre los habrá- espetó Severus</p><p>Regulus negó, Lucius lo vio curioso</p><p>-Escuché que estás trabajando en el ministerio y también escuché que ahora estás perdidamente enamorado de James Potter</p><p>-¿Quién te dijo eso?</p><p>-Un contacto</p><p>Regulus entrecerró los ojos pensando que quizá había sido Narcissa</p><p>-Es cierto</p><p>-Tenía la esperanza que fuera una broma- dijo con disgusto Lucius</p><p>-¿Y a tí que te importa si estoy ahora con James o si trabajo en el ministerio?</p><p>Lucius se encogió de hombros -No creo que a tus padres les guste mucho eso</p><p>-Es mi vida</p><p>-Se darán una gran sorpresa cuando vuelvan</p><p>-No pueden volver, el ministerio los está buscando</p><p>-No ya no, lo arreglé todo</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso también les pagaste como lo hiciste para que cierren tu caso?</p><p>-Si- contestó Lucius con simpleza</p><p>Regulus lo miró bastante sorprendido y luego miró el jugo de naranja que apareció delante de él -¿Por qué los ayudaste?</p><p>-Porque es bueno conservar a la familia cerca- dijo Lucius</p><p>-Me sorprende que ni siquiera te importen- dijo Snape tomando su vaso</p><p>-Solo intento rehacer mi vida</p><p>-Y tenías que rehacerla con Potter- dijo Severus con disgusto</p><p>Regulus sonrió de lado con burla -¿Acaso te gusta? Y por eso te irrita tanto que esté con él</p><p>Severus soltó una carcajada -Eres inteligente Regulus, ¿Como te vas a meter con ese tonto y petulante de Potter?</p><p>-Vuelves a hablar una vez más mal de él y te lanzo una maldición aquí mismo</p><p>-Haber atrevete- lo desafió Snape</p><p>Lucius estiró sus manos -Por favor, somos magos civilizados- dijo calmándolos</p><p>Regulus bufó y preguntó -¿Qué quieres exactamente Lucius?</p><p>-Que estemos en paz y sigamos en buenos términos como siempre</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-¿No te he dicho que es bueno tener a la familia cerca?</p><p>-Entonces ¿No deberías estar en casa con tu esposa? en vez de estar viajando todo el tiempo</p><p>Lucius frunció el ceño -¿Has hablado con Narcissa?</p><p>-Solo nos encontramos en Diagon Alley- dijo a la ligera, dándose cuenta que probablemente Narcissa no le había hablado de él</p><p>De repente un fuerte ruido y unos gritos rompieron el ambiente, los tres giraron hacia la mesa de atrás de donde provenían. Un mago irritado discutía con otro y había hecho caer su vaso</p><p>-Ese es el problema de venir a hacer negociaciones a un bar- dijo Lucius con una mueca</p><p>Regulus se removió incómodo al ver que ambos sacaron sus varitas</p><p>-¡Crucio!- escuchó y sintió su cuerpo erizarse, la última vez que había escuchado a alguien pronunciar esa maleficio, había sido hace unos años por boca de su madre</p><p>-Aishh- dijo Lucius enojado -Apuren muevanse, que seguro ya vienen aurores- y apenas habló Severus desapareció</p><p>Lucius lo movió -Regulus- lo llamó haciéndolo reaccionar -Muévete, ve a casa</p><p>Él tomó sus cosas sintiendo escalofríos al escuchar al mago gritar fuertemente. Se apareció en casa agitado y llevándose una mano al pecho.</p><p>Se quedó quieto intentando controlar su agitada respiración, estaba mareado recordando cómo se sentía la maldición cruciatus en su cuerpo</p><p>-¡Reg, llegaste!- le dijo James caminando por el pasillo</p><p>-Voy a estar arriba guardando unas cosas- él contestó desapareciendo de inmediato.</p><p>Las bolsas que tenía las metió al fondo del armario sin mucho cuidado y se sentó en la cama agarrándose la cabeza. Sabía que todo era psicológico pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía frustrado de sentir las lágrimas caer por su rostro.</p><p>Unos segundos después, escuchó unos toques en la puerta -¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó suavemente James</p><p>Regulus no se atrevió a hablar, intentaba calmarse e ir a abrir la puerta para sonreirle a James como si nada hubiera pasado.</p><p>Pero no pudo hacerlo, en vez de eso se quedó en el mismo sitio viendo el piso y luego de unos segundos más sintió su corazón estrujarse al ver que James no insistió más y comenzó a pensar que quizá no le importaba realmente.</p><p>Secándose las lágrimas y con un largo suspiro se sacó el suéter que sentía que ahora pesaba una tonelada. Después caminó hacia la puerta pensando en lanzar un hechizo para que nadie pueda entrar ni lo moleste.</p><p>-¿Por qué estás llorando?- escuchó la voz preocupada de James a través de la puerta y la abrió dándose cuenta que estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada bastante triste.</p><p>-Yo…- dijo Regulus sin saber cómo explicarle, pero James no esperó que diga nada más y lo abrazó fuertemente</p><p>Cuando James se separó y lo tomó de la mano para que se sienten en la cama, Regulus volvió a abrazarlo sintiendo que su corazón finalmente se calmaba de tener a James junto a él.</p><p>James esperó pacientemente, acarició su cabello y dibujó con su manos figuras en su espalda, sintiendo como finalmente Regulus se relajaba.</p><p>-Lo siento- le dijo Regulus un rato después sintiendo su boca seca</p><p>-¿Por qué te disculpas?</p><p>-No sé- dijo Regulus apoyando su frente en su hombro -¿Y Harry?- preguntó</p><p>-Está jugando con Cuga- dijo James y al ver que Regulus seguía sin hablar preguntó -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde has ido?</p><p>-No me ha pasado nada</p><p>-Regulus- insistió James, viendo que ahora se escondía en su pecho</p><p>Él suspiró -Estuve comprando luego me encontré de casualidad con Lucius y Severus- dijo sintiendo el cuerpo de James tensarse -Pero no pasó nada con ellos, solo hablamos un poco. Estábamos en un bar mágico que hay en el centro Muggle, pero dos magos comenzaron a pelearse y uno de ellos le lanzó un Crucio al otro.</p><p>-¿Te pasó algo?- preguntó preocupado</p><p>-No- dijo Regulus finalmente levantando la cabeza y mirándolo -Solo me sorprendió volver a escuchar ese maleficio</p><p>-¿Volver?</p><p>Regulus suspiró y desvió la mirada</p><p>-¿Quién te ha lanzado ese maleficio antes?- preguntó James boquiabierto</p><p>-Mi madre- respondió y pasó saliva -Pero eso ya no me importa. Y no pongas esa cara de angustia- pidió</p><p>James acarició su mejilla -¿Sabes lo grave que es eso?</p><p>-Lo sé, así que olvidémoslo. Has de cuenta que no te conté nada- dijo gateando en la cama y echándose en el centro. James lo siguió echándose a su lado y acariciando su cabello.</p><p>Unos minutos después Harry entró al dormitorio y subió en silencio a la cama haciéndole caso a las señas de James. Hizo un puchero al ver que Regulus estaba dormido, porque él lo había estado esperando para jugar.</p><p>Su papá le sonrió moviendo la cabeza y Harry se acercó echándose en medio de ellos cerrando los ojos, suponiendo que si dormían antes mañana jugarían desde temprano.</p><p>___-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>14 Febrero 1983</p><p> </p><p>Susan cruzó las piernas y vio a Regulus apoyado en su escritorio</p><p>-Quita esa cara de enojada, te van a salir arrugas- le dijo él</p><p>Ella negó -Todas tienen regalos hermosos por San Valentín y a mi no me llegó nada</p><p>-Pero yo te di una rosa- se quejó él</p><p>-Pero seguro son de las que venden afuera</p><p>Regulus se quedó callado porque era cierto y luego se cruzó de brazos viéndola -Si te hace sentir mejor, James tampoco me dio nada</p><p>-¿Y toda esa pila de regalos quién te la ha mandado?</p><p>-Ni idea, y solo son tres- dijo frunciendo la nariz</p><p>-Bueno… pero es obvio que Potter te va a dar algo más tarde y seguro van a tener su cena romántica y todo eso</p><p>Regulus sonrió levemente porque él no estaba pensando exactamente en la cena romántica</p><p>-¿Estamos aquí para darle apoyo moral a Susan?- preguntó Marvin acercándose y también apoyándose en el escritorio</p><p>Regulus asintió</p><p>-Oye Reg, no recibas nada de desconocidos, que escuché rumores que las fans de Potter quieren deshacerse de tí- dijo Marvin entre divertido y dramático</p><p>Él rodó los ojos y luego vio a Victoria entrar con un ramo de girasoles y un globo -¿Es que todos tienen que ser tan cursis?- preguntó</p><p>-Ni que lo digas, he visto un peluche de hipogrifo enorme en el otro departamento- dijo Marvin</p><p>-Todos se comportan como adolescentes- dijo Regulus disgustado</p><p>Susan rió -No hables de los demás como si tu no lo hicieras</p><p>-Yo no ando mandando cartitas ni corazones voladores cuando estamos en el trabajo, eso es una niñería- dijo él bastante serio.</p><p>Pero de pronto una carta en forma de avecilla llegó volando a él y revoloteó a su alrededor durante un buen rato quedando finalmente en sus manos en forma de un corazón</p><p>Marvin comenzó a reírse con ganas -Tú no, pero James si- Susan también le siguió la risa pinchándolo con su dedo -Leela necesito saber cuan cursi es James</p><p>Regulus negó doblando la carta -Tengo trabajo</p><p>-Oh por favor</p><p>-No huyas- lo llamó Marvin aún riendo junto a Susan</p><p>Sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas y maldijo mentalmente a James.</p><p>Un rato después cuando comprobó que no había nadie se decidió finalmente en abrir la carta</p><p> </p><p>¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que no tenías ni idea que querías en tu vida? Y yo te respondí que la vida era complicada…</p><p>Ahora si te soy sincero ya no pienso de esa manera porque desde que me abrazas fuerte, desde que siento tus latidos tan cerca, nuestras manos entrelazadas y tus besos me he dado cuenta que mi vida es perfecta estando a tu lado.</p><p> </p><p>____-</p><p>James terminó de lavarse las manos y se miró una vez más en el espejo acomodando su rebelde cabello. Se sentía un poco nervioso y era tan extraña la sensación que tenía que lo dejaba intranquilo.</p><p>Regulus hace un rato había ido a acostar a Harry que ya comenzaba a dormirse en el sillón y él estaba ahí en el baño sin saber si debía desabrochar su camisa o dejarla perfectamente abotonada. Preguntándose porque Regulus no le había mencionado nada sobre su carta en toda la tarde o noche y sintiéndose paranoico al pensar que quizá alguien más la había recibido.</p><p>-¿Qué tanto piensas?- preguntó Regulus apoyado en el marco de la puerta</p><p>James se sorprendió de verlo de pronto parado allí -Solo me miraba un rato en el espejo</p><p>-Tu deporte favorito- lo molestó él. James soltó una carcajada -El quidditch sigue siendo mi deporte favorito</p><p>Él movió la cabeza volviendo a la habitación -Te tengo un regalo, bueno dos. Aunque no sé si el segundo cuenta como regalo- se cuestionó Regulus buscando en el armario y sacando un bolsa de regalo</p><p>-Ya comenzaba a estar paranoico pensando que te habías olvidado de mí y solo le habías comprado una rosa a Susan</p><p>-¿Cómo sabes que le he comprado una rosa?</p><p>-Yo lo sé todo</p><p>Regulus lo vio con fingido horror -Deja de espiarme, auror celoso- dijo haciéndolo reír y luego sacó una de las bufandas colocándola en su cuello y luego la otra en el de James</p><p>-También tengo una para Harry, pero se la daré mañana</p><p>James tocó la tela sonriente -Son a juego- dijo abrazándolo con una sonrisa y pronunció mentalmente un hechizo, Regulus sintió de pronto que algo rodeaba su cuello y se separó sorprendido tocando su pecho y encontró un colgante.</p><p>-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- dijo asombrado tocando el hermoso colgante de plata donde colgaba un pequeño círculo brillante</p><p>-Magia- le susurró</p><p>Regulus río y siguió viendo el pequeño colgante -¿Estoy loco o dice James?- preguntó porque el nombre se escondía entre el brillo</p><p>-Sí, y el mio dice Regulus- respondió él desabrochando su camisa mostrando el colgante que también traía</p><p>Regulus se sonrojó levemente y lo atrajo besándolo suavemente</p><p>___-</p><p>-Entonces ¿mi segundo regalo?- le preguntó James ansioso sin saber qué esperar exactamente al verlo morderse el labio.</p><p>-Pues necesito que te relajes</p><p>-Estoy relajado</p><p>-Puedes estarlo aún más, pero para eso necesito que te eches en la cama</p><p>James abrió la boca levemente pero le hizo caso, subiendo y echándose en el centro. Lo vio curioso y cerró los ojos cuando Regulus se lo ordenó, lo escuchó murmurar, también escuchó empaques rompiéndose y luego sintió un leve aroma a vainilla.</p><p>-Ya está- escuchó a Regulus decir y abrió los ojos en demasía sorprendido por el escenario que de pronto se había creado, ahora las luces estaban apagadas pero una gran cantidad de velas flotando alrededor de la habitación.</p><p>-No vayas a pensar que estoy haciendo algún ritual extraño</p><p>-No estoy pensando para nada en eso- dijo viendo a Regulus con la camisa abierta y comenzando a sentirse excitado</p><p>Regulus le sonrió aún más subiendo a la cama y sentándose encima de sus caderas, sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a crecer al tener el de James rozando su trasero.</p><p>-¿Pusiste el hechizo de silencio?</p><p>-Sí</p><p>-¿Y cerraste la puerta?</p><p>-Sip</p><p>-Ok, entonces hazme lo que quieras- dijo James haciéndolo reír</p><p>-Vuelve a cerrar los ojos- le pidió Regulus besando su mejilla y desabrochando su camisa</p><p>James le hizo caso por completo sintiendo como Regulus se deshacía de su camisa y luego bajaba desabrochando sus pantalones para finalmente dejarlo desnudo y excitado sin saber qué esperar.</p><p>Respiró profundamente al sentir un nuevo aroma inundar la habitación, más fuerte que el de la vainilla</p><p>-Es esencia de jazmín- le dijo Regulus volviendo a subir sobre sus caderas pero esta vez desnudo</p><p>James gimió al sentir sus pieles desnudas chocando y un líquido cayendo en su pecho. Sintió que se derretía al sentir las manos de Regulus tocando sus hombros para masajearlos lentamente bajando por sus brazos y luego subiendo sus manos dejándolas encima de su cabeza</p><p>-No bajes los brazos- le pidió Regulus masajeando su pecho y después delineando su músculos.</p><p>James se estremeció y gimió al sentirlo hacerse más abajo. Sus hábiles manos siguieron acariciando sus costados y finalmente llegaron a tocar su miembro, haciéndolo gemir más alto.</p><p>Regulus mordió su labio aún más, le encantaba tener a James a su disposición.</p><p>Unos segundos después James abrió los ojos -Espera- dijo conteniendo un gemido. -Me tienes al límite- agregó agitado parando sus movimientos.</p><p>Regulus se acercó entonces a él, besándolo necesitado y James finalmente puedo acariciar y pasear su manos por su espalda y estrujando su trasero. Pero la idea de pasear su manos por todo su cuerpo fue más alentadora así que se separó levemente -Me toca- le susurró empujándolo sobre la cama. Regulus lo vio sorprendido y expectante.</p><p>James se arrodilló a su costado y tomó la pequeña botella rociando un poco de su líquido en su pecho y sintiendo el increíble aroma del jazmín, beso a Regulus mientras su mano se paseaba por su miembro y sus gemidos se perdían en su boca.</p><p>-Voltéate- le susurró</p><p>Regulus gimió sintiendo su cuerpo demasiado caliente y más que excitado le hizo caso a James girándose.</p><p>Disfrutó de los masajes en su espalda y gimió contra las sábanas al sentir más líquido caer entre sus nalgas. Ahora se daba cuenta de la muy buena elección que había hecho comprando ese aceite.</p><p>James entonces subió encima de Regulus comenzando a dejar besos en su espalda y cuello, masajeó su espalda baja y sin poder resistirse más, sintiéndose bastante excitado se introdujo lentamente en él, escuchando un largo gemido. Se movió con calma aguantando las ganas de aumentar el ritmo, tomándolo posesivamente de la cadera y también gimiendo levemente</p><p>Regulus estaba perdido de placer, su miembro apresado entre las sábanas James penetrandolo tan certeramente y él sin poder evitar gemir. Lo llevó al límite, teniendo uno de sus mejores orgasmos mientras apretaba las sábanas.</p><p>____-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ambos salieron del baño sintiéndose extremadamente bien después de una ducha caliente.</p><p>James terminó de secarse el cabello, mientras Regulus lanzaba un par de hechizos para apagar las velas y guardarlas.</p><p>Y finalmente cuando se metió entre las mantas, bostezo sintiendo como el cansancio llegaba a él. James se echó a su lado y Regulus de inmediato se acercó acurrucándose junto a él y suspirando por la sensación que le daba el sentir sus pieles juntas.</p><p>-Creo que ahora sí, podría dormir un año entero- dijo James cerrando los ojos</p><p>Regulus rió levemente y unos segundos después de silencio lo llamó esperando que aún esté despierto</p><p>-James</p><p>-Dime</p><p>-Mi vida también es perfecta si estás a mi lado</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>